Daughter of Who?
by jackytomboy96
Summary: My name is Emily Pond,my parents Amy Pond and my so called 'father' Rory Williams.My mum tells me stories secretly about a man called the Doctor.   Also years where River is older and Amy has another daughter.  First time doing a story of the Doctore's daughter.11/Amy and River/Jack
1. Name

I wanted to give this a try and I'm going to try my best with not making this like other Amy/Doctor daughter stories out there. I will turn it into an 11/Amy later on. Hope you guys like it.

T~for future events

Please R&R

* * *

><p><em><span>Daughter of <span>__Who__**? **_

_Chapter 1~_Name_  
><em>

My name is Emily Pond, my parents Amy Pond and my so called _'father'_ Rory Williams. I'm about 15 years old but I finished high school earlier then other kids. Mum said that it was because since I was 5 I loved reading and not the picture books but the big ones. I'm still too young to go to college so I been doing my best and helping my mum in anything I can. My mum tells me stories secretly…

My mother tells me stories about a man name The Doctor. The Doctor was this man that came into my mother's life when she was about 7; she told me that he was a man that made her see the world in a whole different way. The way the two meet was more of a fairy tale story but of an out of this world story like him.

The way that my mother told me the story was that one night when she was praying to Santa because she had a crack in her wall that scared her to death. A loud sound came from the front of the house and my mother was always curious so she went out and found a blue police box. All of a sudden the doors of the box open and out a very handsome man came out. Mum said that is was very funny because he was as stubborn as I am with food; the only thing that he would eat was fish fingers and custard, which I find them very delicious. So the Doctor helped my mother with the crack in her wall and told her that she was able to go in to the blue box that was really a time machine that could travel time and space. The Doctor had to make sure that the blue box that is name the TARDIS worked correctly, he told my mother he will be back for her in 5 minutes but it turn out he wasn't good with time.

The '5 minutes' where about 12 years, that meant four therapist and a lot of people telling mum that she was crazy and there was no such thing as the _'__raggedy__ Doctor'_ but Rory I mean _'father'_ wanted to comfort her and said he believed in her story. Mum worked as a kiss-o-gram, she said I shouldn't do it because she had to kiss an 8 year old in the mouth and the kid kept kissing but anyways she got home from work to find a person in the house, it was the Doctor! She said that at first she believed she was crazy but then came bigger things then him coming back for her, there was a lot of Alien things happing and Rory.._'Father'_ was surprised seeing the Doctor because secretly he didn't believe in the Doctor. The Doctor, mum and 'dad' help everyone in the town get rid of them but the Doctor left again and mum was back to her believing in him coming back for her.

Then 2 years later when mom was about 21 he came back, mum was cross when The Doctor came back because if he hadn't left she would have never excepted _'dad's'_ propose. Mum went in some adventures with the Doctor in till mum told him the truth about her feelings, kissing him and he even kissed her back, trying not to give he told her no and pushed her into the TARDIS. The Doctor went to the party thing for men that are going to get married and told everyone "Rory! Amy tried to kiss me!" Oh that is my favorite part! So in the end the Doctor took Rory and mum to more adventures. Then my mum got pregnant with me, Rory told the doctor if it was alright if they can go back to their time. Rory always wanted to have a normal life but my mum always wanted to have freedom. Even if she had me in the TARDIS she said I can go with them to other planets. In the end the Doctor gave up sadly to Rory, mum started crying but she left to a normal life. Rory didn't know but the Doctor told my mum he will be back and ask them if they would like to go with them again. My mum to this day still believes he would come back, I do too.

I just like the fact that she ran away with the doctor just so she wouldn't marry Rory but then she went into the "if I had never married you're father, I would have never gave birth to you and you are so much like me". I don't feel like Rory is my father, since I look so much like mom and nothing like him. I never had that father daughter connection with him, when mum worked and Rory would read bed time stories with me I never liked it, not even when he kissed my forehead!

Now that I think about it growing up mum always told me stories about the Doctor only never when Rory was around. There is another thing that I always would remember…when mum and I where cooking she started to tell me a little story about the Doctor and Rory came from work a little earlier, I guess he had heard the Doctors name and came in the kitchen cross. That night I heard him scream at mum because of that and had the nerve to ask me if mum had ever talked about this Doctor. I told him that it was the first time that she ever said his name. After that say mum was always careful telling stories about him.

_**BOOM**_

"What was that mum! Are you ok?" I asked coming out of my room and running to her room.

Mum was crying!...Wait its tears of joy? She was seeing something out side, what was it. Mum just stranded there not letting me look. What was she crying for, why doesn't she let me see, what was that sound!

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it<p>

~jackytomboy96


	2. He Come Back!

I know my math is very wrong but I'm going to make Amy and Rory about 26.

T~for future events

Please R&R

* * *

><p><em><span>Daughter of <span>__Who__**? **_

_Chapter 2 ~He Come Back?~_

"Mum are you okay and what was the sound?" I asked again worried, still trying to see out the window. She looked at me trying to talk but she couldn't stop crying, she wrapped her arms around me and cried a little softer now.

_**Dingdong **_

Mum started to wipe away her tiers and ran down stairs. I looked out the window, my jaw dropped. Was this really happing, this was the reason mum was crying with joy. It was there in front of my eyes, the same way mum told it would look like. Something wet is running down my cheeks…there tears, Ha-ha look at me I'm crying for a man that I just know from stories.

"Emily I will like you to meet a very Very good friend of mine!" Mum yelled in glee. I knew who it was going to be and I can tell you from here on I'm going to have the best life EVER! I was thinking about running down stairs to see the Doctor but I think that I should just act like a teenager.

"I'll be there in a minute!" I yelled running into my room and put my headphones on. I walked slowly down stairs; mum was sitting down by him only I couldn't see his face. Mum turn to me with the most beautiful smile that made any men melt.

"Honey this is the Doctor, my best friend." She said walking over, taking my hand. I walked to the living room and saw why mum had feelings for him, why Rory may have not wanted to talk about him. I tried to hide my emotions but I'm a Ginger that never works out. I looked up and saw his very old eyes even if he looked in his 20s, his eyes said a different story. Hair was dark brown, eyes chocolate drown but he had a 5 year old smiled.

"Well hello...um sorry I don't know your name your mum was getting there only I was asking about you know your dad and how her life has been up to now but I'm happy to meet you! You look so much like your mum; since you were small I mean I was looking at the pictures around the room. Oh sorry I didn't say my name, I'm the doctor. I don't know why they call me the doctor exactly or why I introduce myself as the Doctor I think it became a habit. And also it's a very long, confusing story that can wait for another day. Also I'm the last Time Lord...well there is another one but I don't really want to get into it right now. Anyways I travel _through_ time and space with my lovely TARDIS. TARDIS stands for Time and Relative Dimension in Space. Ha look at me babbling on and on with things a young girl like yourself wouldn't really care or it's just too much to handle." The Doctor said with his 5 year old smile the whole time.

I couldn't keep my emotion in order anymore; I took off my headphones and placed my ipod on the coffee table. "Hi I'm Emily Pond" I said with glee and without me realizing I had wrapped my arms around him. He might think I'm mad for doing this but my body didn't want to let go. Then the strangest feelings came over me, I was calm, relaxed thing that I have never felt with another person other then mum. But there was a stranger feeling like I knew him and not only because of the stories.

"Well this is a little new" I felt him look at mum but he hugged me back. I started to feel warmness as well, I haven't felt this with another person not even mom but this is the first time I hugged him. How in the world would I know this feeling? How long exactly was mom pregnant when she left the TARDIS? I slowly let go, my body still not really wanting to let go of him. He looked at me and gave a little sad smile.

"Aww isn't his cute my little girl missed you too!" Mum said giving a warm smile, putting her arm over my shoulder.

"Well then Emily tell me about yourself." The Doctor said sitting down. The look in his face told me he really wanted to know. He was interested in my life?

"I should make dinner, I will let you two talk…Doctor you want some fish fingers and custard?" Mum asked before she was out of the living room.

"Why yes Amy that will be great!" The Doctor smiled with joy. Then she looked at me waiting for an answer.

"I will like some too please." I asked with a big smile, I felt the Doctor look at me in shock. I turn slowly to him.

"You like fish fingers and custard?" He asked even more shocked then before.

"Yeah I find them very delicious. Mum thinks it was because she would eat them with you, the first weeks when she was pregnant." I said wondering if I should tell him that Rory doesn't like me eating them.

The Doctor started laughing "Yeah possibly, she would steal them when I worked on the TARDIS." The doctor said looking at the ceiling as if it happen yesterday.

"What she hates them!" I said laughing at the thought of her stealing a plate full of fish fingers and custard.

He looked back at me and smiled again, "Well then back to the question…tell me all about yourself?" The Doctor said his voice full of curiosity.

"Oh yeah sorry…umm where should I start, I'm 15 but I beat you already knew that. Oh I graduated last year and i-"he just cut me off…

"What you graduated, what year is this?" he said looking at this watch before I could answer, "That's strange this year is 2017, children shouldn't graduate high school in such a young age!" He looked back at me with a puzzle face.

"Yeah I was kind of getting to that." I laughed, "I graduated earlier because I was smarter than the rest of the kids in my school or should I say the rest of the population." I stopped but his face still wanted to know more about me. "Umm I have some friends but since I felt school they don't really hang out with me so I stay at home, half of the time I draw in my room or help mum around the house. I can't go to college I'm too young. I been wanting to work but I'm young for that too and mum doesn't want me to be a kiss-o-gram. I know a lot about you...I mean mum has told me about you and all the adventures that you, mum and Ro-… _dad _have been through." The Doctor picked up the way I said dad because he was giving me a look.

Lucky mum came in at the moment he was going to ask why. "Here you go, you two" Mum placed the plate on the coffee table. "Dinner is ready; I wonder at what time your father will come." Mum looked at the clock; she's a little scared of what's going to happen when Rory comes home. I look at mom wishing she can calm down.

When Rory gets here I'm going to try to talk to the Doctor what I think is going on with mum and Rory…I can tell that Rory has hit mum before. The more I look at mum's face, the angrier I'm getting. The Doctor isn't noticing that fear in her eyes, the worriment she has when Rory lays eyes on him, the anger that Rory will bring to this house. The guilt that she will have when the Doctor thinks it's his fault. I'm the only one that sees this; mum has always tried to put a mask on when her emotions are pouring out. The fault will be some of Rory's for having jealousy, he is married to mum and even if I don't feel right or like it I am his daughter. So I don't know why he can't suck it up.

To calm me a little down I pick up a fish finger covered with custard. The Doctor and mum look at me, the Doctor looks to make sure I really do like it and mum just wants to calm down. I take one bit and smile with pleasure, my good old friend always calming me down. Mum smiles again some of her emotions settle down, the Doctor picks up two fish fingers and keeps dipping it into the custard.

The more that mum looks at me the slower time ticks away. All the emotions that mum had settled down are coming back to her face as she sees the time. I hear the car going into the driveway; mum turns her head slowly to the door. I feel like running away but everything is going so slow that I don't think I will have time. The doctor has no idea what's coming next and I don't have the right words to describe all the mayhem. I look at mum one last time before Rory opens that door; her face is now full with terror and tears are ready to fall when he starts talking or should I say yelling.

The lock is open and the door is half way open when I see him walk in, he just takes on look at mum and smiles lively. Then he lays eyes on the Doctor, his smile dies…..

* * *

><p>And i leave you with that :) hope you liked it!<p>

~jackytomboy96


	3. IM DONE

~Please R&R~

_Daughter of__Who__**? **_

_Chapter 3~I'M DONE!~_

The lock is open and the door is half way open when I see him walk in, he just takes on look at mum and smiles lively. Then he lays eyes on the Doctor, his smile dies and looks at mum again he is cross. The way he looks at mum is full of disgust as if she let a pig in 'his house'.

The way I see the world is still slow…the Doctor looks up to see Rory eyeing mum. I start to feel what mum is feeling, I can even hear some of the things that are running in her head. She is terrified of what Rory will say to her, she knows that Rory isn't like this but when he is, it's because he got fed up with the Doctor.

Rory didn't want _his_ _daughter _to go over heels for the Doctor just like her mother, I'm sure of it but what he doesn't know is that I'm not over heels for him. I respect the Doctor more then I respect him and the respect that I have for Rory is slowly reducing when he yells at mum or hurts her. I'm not going to have him hurt her every time he can't control his jealousy!

"Well Doctor I didn't know you where here." Rory said full with anger but he never looked away from mum.

The Doctor finally notices the fear in mum's eyes and the anger that Rory came in with. "Hi Rory I should have told you earlier." The Doctor said calmly knowing that if he said something wrong, mum or me can get yelled at or even get hurt.

"Yeah…Amy can I talk to you for a bit." Rory said dropping his things and walking closer to mum. Mum nodded her head softly. He graved her wrist tightly and dragged her to the kitchen, mum didn't know what to do and for sure she didn't want to show her face to the Doctor at this point. As Rory dragged her he looked at me with a look that said _'You better not move!' _

The Doctor notice the way he looked at me, as I turn my head to him I started crying. The tears weren't mine but there where my mother's…SHE'S CRYING BECAUSE OF THAT MAN! The Doctor was at my side and started hugging me.

"Shh, shh its ok don't worry I will try my best and help you and your mum." The doctor said whispering in my ear, "I will talk to Rory and see what's wrong with him and see if I can calm him down." The Doctor started hugging me tighter because I started to sob.

"Doctor I'm not crying….its mum…she is crying because of _him_!" I looked at him and at first he looked confused for two reasons because I didn't sound like I was crying, voice full of anger and because I was crying with mum but then it seemed like he understand the connection we had.

He still didn't let go of me, "ok I understand." I didn't want to push him away but I felt a slap on my face and tears started to run faster down my face.

"Sorry Doctor but I can't just let this happen _again_" I said turning my back on him and slowly walking to the kitchen but stopped when I heard the doctor talk.

"Netter can I, I'll be in back of you." He said his voice starting to have some anger. I walked closer to the kitchen and heard Rory's yells and mum's sobs.

Rory notice me enter the room, "What did I tell you! Go back to the living room NOW!" he looked at me as if he never saw me as his daughter.

Mum looked at my tears running down my face, the only thing that was running threw her mind was _'I'm so sorry Emily for putting up with this for so long, I couldn't tell you what your father did to me and I think I wouldn't have even if you where older, I don't want you to have so much grief.'_

I looked at Rory in the eyes, I had passed my limit. "I'M DONE!" I yell at the top of my lungs, god it's going to feel good getting all of these things off my chest. After so many years I'm able to say this, after so many tears, I get to set things like they were before.

Mum's tears stop, Rory's eyes calm down a little. "I'M DONE WITH YOU YELLING AT MUM OVER SMALL THINGS!" I look at the floor, not letting all of my emotions out at once. "If you didn't know, I always know when mum is crying, I always know when you're yelling at her!" I look up to his face, something clicked on again and that's when I saw this eyes disappointed…in himself, in the person he didn't even know he became.

Rory looks at mum and hugs her, "I'm so sorry Amy, I didn't know what has happen to me, I haven't even said sorry all those times I hit you and yelled at you. It was like I wasn't even myself anymore, all my anger that I had over the past, I let it all on you." Mum didn't know how to react to his suborn change of audited…he started crying. He slowly wiped his tears and looked at me, his arm out to hug me. "I'm sorry that you had to hear my yelling over the years, to both of you." He kissed our foreheads; I tried my best to not finch. "Sorry Doctor I should have acted like that to you." Rory said ashamed.

"It happens time to time don't worry too much about it but please next time do try and hold your anger and don't hurt or yell at Amy or Emily again _understand_." The Doctor smiled but then gave a quick glare at Rory that made him shiver.

"Well then Doctor what is with this visit?" Rory asked hugging mum now. Mum was feeling better; all she was thinking was how I was going to be with the Doctor for a good amount of years.

"Well I think his pretty girl is old enough for well you know." The Doctor said happily, mum and me sort of blushed when he called me pretty but Rory had some anger.

"I think me and Amy need to talk about it." Rory said before mum could say anything.

Why can't he just say yes aah I been waiting years for this day to come. Wow I am a lot like mum but that makes me feel better, I will never really have to follow my 'father's' footsteps and became a nurse like he's been bugging me about. I don't say it in a bad way I mean I _love _Rory but not like if he was a father more of a very good friend, which married my mother. I'm not going to tell mum, she is happy with Rory.

"Yes I would have figured will I give you two sometime to think about it." The Doctor said with a sad smile, it seems that he wishes for something that may not be true….and that makes two of us.

"Doctor would you like to stay for Dinner." Mum asked warmly.

"No I'm full with all the fish fingers and crusted," The Doctor turn to the door. "I will let myself out…thanks and I will be back in the morning." He had a bittersweet voice…should I run after him?

"I will let you out." Mum said running after him…that answer my question, huh. I turn to the kitchen table and served each of us food.

Mum came back and we all started eating, Rory telling mum about his day at work, how some the doctor had asked for his help and in the end _"he told me if it wasn't for me something tribal would had happen."_ Mum just said that she was happy for him having the job of this dreams…just like me with my childish dream.

Rory was happy his family was back to the years he didn't yell….it just all seemed like the Doctor never entered that door...like if it was all in my head. Was Rory going to even talk to mum about us going with the Doctor or will his jealousy win him over again? Were mum and I going to have to run away and then we will come back older then when we left? Rory better not let me down and say no, I don't have anything better to do in this world…I can't do anything, noting is suited for me because of dam age!

Once dinner was done I walked to my mum's room and checked outside…oh thanks god the TARDIS is still there! I ran to my room and graved my suitcase…no wait mum said the TARDIS will have everything for me…ok then I will bring a book bag with just all my electronics like my ipod, my laptop and I can put my nice black pen I made a few years back in my pocket so I'm all set.

"Oh hay mum I didn't know you where here." I said as I walked over to her.

"Oh look at my girl going to adventures with her mum and dad, aren't you old enough to say that we aren't cool?" Mum said giggling because she knew I would say the exact opposite of that.

"What! No I love you too much to say that." I said happily but I wouldn't say that about Rory.

"Wait what is that?" Mum said pointing to my pen, her face full of fear or was it amassment?

"Oh that I call it my sonic~pen, I didn't tell you but I made it a few years back." I said a little worried in the way she looked at me. I walked over to it and picked it up, "the cool thing about it is that this little purple light will glow if I point it to anything like an object, it reads the information of the object and I can see what it is or what's it made off, whatever I'm thinking about the pen reads my mind and gives me the answer to it and it tells me on the little screen here or my laptop. So if I think how old I am and then I point it to myself, it will tell me my age but in the way of how many months, days and years." I said looking up at her eyes that were almost full of tears.

"My god you are so smart, smarter than I would have ever imagined…I'm so proud of you!" she was crying and her arms were wrapped around me.

Why does she always cry…doesn't she know that she makes me cry. Know I need to find out for what reason these tears where for. All I knew it was because I was smart, only I'm not sure it ends there. I tried to connect with the link between us a little more but all I could hear running threw her mind was _'I can't wait for the Doctor to see this and tomorrow we are going to leave this normal life.'_

* * *

><p>AN: I didn't know if I should have made Rory be mad a little longer so I made him stop once Emily yelled at him.

Hoped you all liked it :D.

_~jackytomboy96_


	4. Off we go

~Please R&R~

* * *

><p><em><span>Daughter of <span>__Who__**? **_

_Chapter 4~off we go!~_

The next morning I got up tired with big red puffy eyes…was mum crying in her sleep or something? I got ready for my day, mum yelled to eat breakfast. As I walked down with my book bag I saw the Doctor in the kitchen with mum and Rory.

"Good morning Emily did you sleep well?" The Doctor and Rory asked at the same time. Rory looked up from this paper to look at the Doctor. The Doctor just kept looking at me with this 5 year old smile.

"Umm I slept well thanks guys." I said looking over at mum that just gave me an _'I don't know'_ look.

"Umm yes that's good to hear but anyway have you heard that you're wonderful parents said it's alright for you to start having the time of your life!" The Doctor said happily as I took a set by him.

"What really! Thanks mum and _dad!_" I yelled in glee, the Doctor gave me that same look again. I knew he notice the _dad _part.

"We are leaving once we are done eating okay." Rory said giving a fake smile but he didn't notice it.

"Alright" I looked down at the plate, oh I love mum she just made me two bagels. It fills me up and they are easy to eat in a hurry.

**_~10 minutes later~_**

"Okay Emily are you sure you have everything with you?" Mum asked once we were outside.

"Yeah I have everything that I really need." I said looking at the Doctor, my eyes asking where she was.

"Oh Okay then Pond family I will like to welcome you again to the TARDIS!" The Doctor yelled in glee, his smile warm that was ear to ear. The opened the door and spines around walking inside, "well doesn't this bring good memories to all of us and don't worry Emily we will also make new once with you aren't we! Oh yes I forgot to asked you what do you like, do you love this place!" The Doctor said still spinning around in glee to have us.

"I don't really have worlds to describe how I'm feeling; all I know is that I feel like I'm home!" I said looking around, "Mum told me it was big but I never thought it was _THIS BIG_!" I said looking at this beautiful thing that I was now going to live in.

The Doctor laughed a little and I heard the TARDIS hum, she said "Oh it gets bigger!". I looked at the Doctor and I could tell he had heard the hum of the TARDIS.

"What do you mean it gets Bigger?" I said with amusement, I love her already!

"Umm honey what are you talking about?" mum asked worried…Wait she didn't hear the TARDIS hum? I looked at her with worried eyes and was about to talk when the Doctor beat me to it.

"Oh don't worry Amy, I think the TARDIS liked her little too much that used some of her energy to be able and talk to her." The Doctor explained and looked at me to go on with his expiation. I looked at Rory he was getting mad and so I went and helped everyone.

"Yeah sorry I think the Doctor is right." I said weak and said in a low voice, "you didn't use energy did you; I can hear you because of something…right?" I looked at the scream to let her know I was talking to her.

That is when the scream went light purple and I heard the hum again, she said "Don't worry dear you will learn in good time and so will the others, you are a smart girl and you will help the others in all the ways that you can. Calm down the time will come when you know who you really are."

I nodded and looked at the Doctor, he looked up and said softly "What in the world are you doing girl? But more importantly how did she know what you where saying? Also what do you mean 'so will the others' what is it that you're not telling me?" The Doctor looked confessed and turns to me knowing I heard every world that left his lips.

"Doctor, where are we going?" Mum said like a six year old wanting to go to the park. Rory walked over and puts his arm around mum's waist.

"I don't know why don't we ask Emily since it's her first time!" The Doctor said moving around the place.

"Okay let me think…I know I really want to go to Paris in the 17th century." I said walking over to the TARDIS controls and was about to touch the button when the Doctor yelled at me.

"No don't touch that!" He ran over and pulled my arm away from the button. "We will go only don't touch that." With that said he moved around pulling things pushing this, I beat he didn't even know what all of the things did.

"Doctor you didn't have to yell at her like that!" Rory said harshly as he walking over to me.

"Don't worry its okay; this is all he has when everyone else is gone." I said sadly looking at the ground. I felt every one's eyes on me…did I say something wrong? Then again I'm talking like I really know the Doctor.

"How did you know that?" The Doctor asked with a weak voice.

"Um I don't know I would guess, when I look in your eyes you seam older then what you appear to be, about 1109 years younger then what you look like. I feel all the changes that you and the TARDIS have been _through _the years of being together." I looked at all three of them; they looked at me with blank faces. What in the world is wrong? I just said what they wanted to know.

"Everyone we are here…" The Doctor said still socked with the answer that I have him. He opened the door and all we saw was a room full of guards ready to attack.

"Doctor what did you get us into now?" Mum said mad and worry as she looked at Rory. Wow the doctor does this a lot, that may be one of the reasons Rory doesn't like him.

"All of you out now! We have orders that if we see this box to take you to our queen!" One of the 20 guards said.

"Sure but we didn't do anything wrong for you to be pointing that sword at us!" The Doctor said taking out what seemed to be like a pen. Wait that looks like my sonic~pen! I ran my hands all over my pocket in till I found it and did the same things as the Doctor.

"Hay what are those things you and the girl are holding!" The guard said pointing to the sonic pen that I was holding.

The Doctor looked at the man puzzled and then looked at me. "How in the world did you get a sonic screwdriver? I'm the only one that has one, will there is another person but we don't really have the time to talk about her"

"What are you talking about, 'sonic screwdriver?"…oh wait you're talking about the sonic~pen right? Well I been having this for some years now!" I said happily, not talking my eyes off the guards but now I want to ask about the _other woman._

"Sonic~pen? I'm sorry but what kind of name is that? You could have come up with a better name then sonic~pen! For now on call it sonic screwdriver, it sounds cooler!" The Doctor said in glee.

"Well sorry but at the time that was all I had in mind but why is it called sonic screwdriver if it doesn't look like a screwdriver I looks like a pen! Even if the name does sound cool…not like you'r bow tie!" I said the last part softly.

"What is with everyone and the tie, bow ties are very cool thank you very much!" The Doctor said annoyed which made me giggle.

"Will you two stop talking and come out of the box!" The guard said mad.

"Oh yes sorry about that, we will be out but who exactly is your queen?" The Doctor said curiously walking over to Amy and Rory.

"You will know who she is when you meet her, now OUT! I will not ask you four again!" The guard said with rage.

"Don't worry you three everything will be fine. trust just need to know who their queen is, I'm sure I have meet her before...well lets hope." The Doctor said calmly looking into mums eyes.

"Fine Doctor I'm going to trust you, BUT if they lay a hand on Emily I will kill you!" Mum said calm but with rage, I even started feeling a little mad but was calm. I was feeling someone else's feelings, other than mums and I was sure it wasn't Rory's. If it was his I would have been madder, looking at his face he didn't really trust the Doctor.

"Okay then left go, just stay calm." The Doctor said with a calm voice and gave a very warm smile to mum which made her calm down and melt a little. I felt like I was seeing two love brides wasn't this cute. I looked at Rory he looked at the Doctor with evil eyes, this wasn't good…what can I do.

I ran to the Doctor and took his arm, "let's go before they do something to us." He gladly walked with me and looked back at Amy with a smile.

"Rory, Amy you heard the girl." He said with amusement in his voice which made me smile like a 5 year old.

"Come on Rory our little girl wants to meet the queen!" Mum yelled in glee and took the other free arm of the Doctor as the guards took us to the queen.

"So then the, queen in on the other side of this door right?" The Doctor said a little worried. The guard nodded opened the door. There were no guards inside, that was strange. If a queen was in a room by herself, there should have some guards.

We walked down the red carpet that led to the woman sitting in a thrown, he face was covered. She notice us walk in slowly so she took off her vale to relive her face.

"What are you doing here!" The Doctor yelled at the woman…wait she is a queen he should have yelled at her.

"Not saying that we aren't happy to see you again but what are you doing here?" Mum said walking a little closer to the woman.

"Do you always have to be the queen when we see you?" Rory asked confessed.

"Okay what is going on, I don't understand anything. How in the world do you know her if she is in the 17th century and what do you mean 'does she always have to be a queen?'" I said yelling annoyed with all these questions.

"It's nice to meet you too sweetie." The woman said cheerfully.

**_WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON!_**

* * *

><p>AN: You should all know who she is right…Anyway sorry I been gone for so long I went to Dells (the water park place) I tried to make this long but it's not that long…Hope you all liked it

_~jackytomboy96_


	5. River Song?

~Please R&R~

* * *

><p><em><span>Daughter of<span>__Who__**? **_

_Chapter 5~River Song?~_

"It's nice to meet you too sweetie." The woman said cheerfully as she walked down to meet us again ...I mean them again. She hugged everyone except me…"Doctor that is no way to greet people, Amy you have grown a lot let me guess you are about 26 right, and Rory I'm always a queen don't you ever forget that!"

The woman turn to little old me, "Well aren't you a pretty young girl, I'm River Song." She hugged me and it felt strange…not the strange as in all the things that I done so far. This was way different like you just saw yourself but not really. This woman was older, wiser and she looked like a movie star! That is my wish to look like her when I grow up…well I also wants to look like mum.

"Hi I'm Emily Pond you seem to know my mum and dad." I paused to notice River smiling when I said dad and yes I did say dad like every other girl does, "My mum Amy and _Dad_ Rory." Now that I said dad like I always did her smile died…I wasn't expecting that.

"Yeah well yes I do know your mom and_ dad" _She paused and winked at me, "and you just meet the Doctor and he hit you because you wanted to touch the TARDIS, correct?" I nodded and she smiled like mum.

"So what brings you here? You always come when something BIG is going to happen, so spill whatever you know. Come on." The Doctor asked wanting to know this _'something'_.

"Ah you and your 'strait to the point' you know if you keep acting like that you will look far older than 1129 and we really don't want that do we?" River said laughing at her own statement but then changed her face for a far more serious look.

"Look I'm not the Rive Song that you know; you see there are five other dimensions in where I'm Amy's and Rory's daughter, in another I'm your sister, one where I'm your wife, and in another I'm just a good friend. I come from the one where Amy and Rory are my parent so you know what that means someone; messed with time and space so much where they even changed people's dimensions."

"Okay so what happen to our River?"Amy asked worried.

"That I'm not sure but what I do know is that all of us are the same the only different is the 'title' we with you three of should I say four." River said smiling.

"Then if you're from the dimension where Amy and Rory are your parents, which 'title' is our River huh?" The Doctor asked.

"Spoilers" River said with a flirty smile, I seemed like she liked to play with the Doctor a lot, that's a nice relationship to have. Now that I think about it mum really has never talked about River and was the 'another person', River, the Doctor had mention earlier?

_**3ed person**_

Rory put his arm around Amy; they started talking about how odd it was that in another dimension River was their daughter. The Doctor walked over to River and whispered "you're lying you're not from another dimension, what are you up to huh? If you where from another dimension how would you know we were going to be here and how did you even know you where in another one."

River gave off a smirk "God I hate you, you always know when I'm lying." They both didn't notice that Emily was there.

"Umm no you don't you just don't like him getting you so easily but that isn't what I wanted to say. You told a lie, so mum and_ dad_ wouldn't know what you where really up to?" Emily asked as both adults turn to her, a little suspired that she was there.

"I forget how smart you are, smarter than the Doctor that's for sure. " With that said River laughed and caught Amy's and Rory's attention.

"Oi what's so funny?" Amy asked walking over to Emily.

"Nothing mum just how River and the Doctor meet a long time ago." Emily lied perfectly which cause the Doctor to twitch and River laughed harder.

"What! I want to know how you meet the Doctor as well!" Amy demanded and saw a smirk on Emily's face.

"Sorry mum Spoilers." Emily said cheerfully, everyone except River gave her a strange look.

"She's learning fast isn't she?" River said happily with Emily's response.

"Sure you can say that but why do I feel like we are going to find out something important today?" Rory asked everyone. River gave a nice smirk knowing perfectly what was going to happen today and when she was going to leave. Even if that meant that the Doctor may hate her for a little time, even if Rory will always be questioning her.

"So since you are the queen of this place can we look around?" Emily asked curiously to see around.

"Sure, come on I want to know what this thing was when I first got here but I guessed that I would ask you when you got here." River said walking down the long red hall. All the pictures on the wall looked like River, there where at least twenty doors. River stopped at the large black door with stars.

"Once we go in here the door will lock, I don't want whatever was or is in there to come out and hurt these people. There have been reports of a black figure walking the streets and killing people at night. I think _this_ had something to do with the reports." River said as she open the door which looked like five metal doors. As the doors were now fully open they all saw what looked like a dead person on the floor, blood stains the walls and floor.

"What in the world could have done this?" Rory asked shocked, he had never seen something like _this_ and they could really say_ this_ was a person.

"From what it looks like it seems like an animal ate the person." River said with a little sadness, she turn so Emily and notice her looking into space. Then she turned to Amy and saw she was doing the same. _'They still have a strong bond.' _River said to herself knowing why Emily felt everything Amy did.

The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it to the dead body, "No it wasn't an animal it was more of a…how can I say this."

"It's a vampire; just with this victim is wasn't one, it was about six of them. That is the reason why the person doesn't have so many remains." They all turn to see little Emily reading her sonic screwdriver. "This happen a day ago, if the vampires are smart then they all ready have an army but if we find them today or should I say tonight then we can get them in a room and shine light to turn them into dust." Emily said feeling excited about finding Vampires like the Doctor and Amy.

"What vampires! Are you sure Emily last time _someone_ said it was vampires it was some fish thing." Rory asked a little annoyed how easily Amy got excited when there was danger.

"Yes this time it is vampires Rory. I'm sorry we didn't see them last time but for sure we are going to find some this time. So now ladies and gentleman lets' go vampire hunting!" The Doctor yelled in glee.

~DW~

"This is the plan Amy and Emily are going to walk around the ally and if anything happens just yell, okay." The Doctor said looking at Amy and Emily which nodded with the plan.

"What! Doctor that's not a plan, how can you let my wife and child walk around just like that? They can die!" Rory yelled in anger.

"Oh come on Rory I didn't let anything happen to Amy last time and I'm not planning on getting them killed, I'm just putting them to draw the vampires out. Plus we are going to look over them the whole time, trust me noting bad will happen to them." The Doctor turned Emily and whispered "If you get too scared and keep seeing black figure sonic it understand." Emily nodded that was going to be the first time she would do, she was scared already but that wasn't going to stop her from finding vampires.

"Now then let's get to position, shall we." River said as everyone did as told but before Emily walked over to her mother River pleased her hand on Emily. "Whatever happens none of it will ever be your fault, even if he screams and yells that it was all your doing don't believe it. He will say these things because he just mad at he lost what he never had." Before Emily could respond, River pushed her towards Amy.

"What did River tell you see seemed a little serious?" Amy asked Emily, worried.

"Huh, oh just how I shouldn't be scared, the Doctor will keep us safe no matter what." Emily gave another perfect lie. Emily hold on to the words River said, they were going to mean something sooner or later.

The three of them were on a roof looking over the two Ponds. "Doctor are you sure this? Is this even going to work, I don't see anything." Rory asked worried and annoyed by the fact that once again the Doctor put someone important to him in danger. Only this time he was more annoyed that it was two of them, his drear wife and young daughter.

"Rory, do you always have to question my plans?" The Doctor asked showing how annoyed he was with Rory over the years, that he had question him and how many countless time he _had_ to save Rory.

"Now boy this is no time to be fighting. We are trying to help this village, so push your anger for another day." River said harshly, she knew that soon they will be at each other necks.

Amy and Emily where walking around the dark ally, Emily had her sonic screwdriver at hand. Her little knocks where white, she was holding it as if her life depended on it. The jumped a little when Amy started to speak, "Emily honey, you are going to be alright. Don't be scared I'm here, your father is here, the Doctor, and River are here too so whatever happens we will help you." Amy said afraid as well but she needed to act like a mother and be strong for her child.

With the link that Amy and Emily had she felt terrified of that could go wrong but then again she felt someone else again. Someone whose feelings where stronger then what he had felt before; she couldn't find words that would describe this feeling. All she knew was that she liked to feel something new, it calmed her down.

Emily smiled a little and tried to calm her mother by using the link, which worked in till…

"EMILY MOVE!" Amy yelled out with so much force. She wasn't able to push her, she wasn't able to react.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry it's late but I tried, well I start school tomorrow so I might turn really lazy or work hard to update sooner. Hope you liked this chapter.

~jackytomboy96~


	6. Vampires

~Please R&R~

A/N:THANK YOU! To the people that reviewed the last chapter and to Jojojay8 I will put up her room later like on chapter 8 or 7 so look forward to it. :D

* * *

><p><em><span>Daughter of<span>__Who__**? **_

_Chapter 6 ~Vampires~_

Mom cried out my name in bloody murder, "EMILY MOVE!" when those words left her lips, everything around me when slow. The next thing that I felt was me hitting the floor; someone was on top of me. _'Get off, get off, I can't breathe, not getting air!'_ my mind was screaming but no noise came, not even a little yelp for help. As my mind screamed, it was also running trying to find something to help me. I still was able to hear the screaming of all four of them trying to get to me, helping me but it was still slow. In the minuets here that I lay, time is going fast but when I try and turn to look at them, they are in slow motion.

That's when something in my body clicked and I got energy, control of my body and mind again...I did it, I understand what to do.

I forced my hand up and pointed the purple light at this thing. It cried in agony and I pined it to the ground, keeping my sonic screwdriver to its face, ready for any movements.

"Emily." The Doctor cried out again, now standing at my side also having his sonic screwdriver at hand and pointing it at it.

"Yeah Doctor?" I asked as if nothing happened. This thing is prat for trying to start something with me!

"Are you okay?" Mum, Rory and the Doctor all asked at the same time which made my smile.

"Aww I feel loved, yeah I'm good, thanks for asking!" I turn to see their worried expressions…but Rory was clearly cross.

"What In the world did I tell Doctor! This is why I asked if your little plan was safe!" Rory yelled harshly, his eyes dead with anger, his face red as a flame. I dropped my smile and looked at him with hard eyes, whatever he tells me or mum I'm not going to break down just because of him.

"_Dad!_"I yelled back harshly, getting his attention, "It wasn't his fault and if you don't see I do have it pin down." He better save this for later we still need to find the other vampires.

"Emily, stay out of this!" Rory yelled back but not as loud as before. I turned my head to River and nodded telling her to help me with him. She nodded back knowing what to say.

The Doctor was about to say something before River won him to it, "Rory this is no time to pick a fight! If we waste our time in things that can be talked later, more people will die! Now I would like to think that you're smart enough to shut up and get to what needed to be done." River said her worlds clear and harsh.

"Fine, whatever; I don't know how you two can't be mad at _him_ for putting Emily in harm." Rory said looking at River and Mum.

Mum just felt happy that I was alright and proud on how I turn the table with this thing. Just that she didn't like Rory's actions, she was scared of what was going to happen but still had trust in the Doctor. The Doctor gave a cold glare at Rory, he didn't want to but if he needed to he would yell at Rory back. I'm not quite sure how I know this but more feelings came in my mind than ever before.

Now that I think about it, what does the Doctor really mean to me…to us?

"Well then Emily is the vampire alive? I need to ask him or her something." The Doctor asked with a small smile. I looked at the vampire and notice that its face was covered; I placed my hand carefully on its neck. I looked up at him and nodded my head.

"Well then let's get down to business." The Doctor said uncovering what seemed to be a woman with sharp eyes, pale, and cold. The Doctor whispered something into her ear which caused her to gasp, her eyes widen with fear, and her lip trembled as if she wanted to say something back but was too weak. I looked at the Doctor whom gave cold, dead eyes to the vampire.

I turn to River's smirk and mum's face with curiosity of what he just told the vampire, Rory just looked at the Doctor with furious eyes.

"So then what do you say? Are you going to let us help you or just let you die out?" The Doctor said with no mercy. This was the first time I saw him act like this; I didn't know what to think. Should I be trilled because he could act to strong to a vampire or should I be scared of what else he could do?

"You are the Doctor, who are you really saving? The people that live here or what I call my family?" The Vampire asked her eyes trying to act strong but her voice weak and soft.

"I'm trying to help both of you but if you kill anyone or harm my friends," The Doctor stopped and gave a little nod referring to what he told her. "Take it or leave it, just know that if anything happens from here on out, I did give you a warning." The Doctor said like thin ice. The Vampire nodded back understanding what would happen.

As River, Mum, and I were in awe, Rory still seemed cross at him.

"Good I'm happy you understand, now Emily would you be kind and get off…." The Doctor stopped not knowing her name.

"It's Marceline." The Vampire said calmly.

"You're not going to try and kill me are you?" I asked and notice that she looked at me sacred, terrified; if she could she had gone paler.

"What no, no I would never and I will even tell the rest of my 'family'." Marceline said in despair, man I wonder what the Doctor told her.

I got off her with my sonic screwdriver still in hand, you never know when someone is lying to you right…

"Well then Marceline wound you take us to your little living place?" The Doctor asked back to his old cheerful self.

"Yes please follow me." Marceline said in a weak voice and started walking.

Mum came over to my side and whispered in my ear,"I'm so proud of you, my little girl took down a vampire and it was her first adventure! Oh I remembered my first adventure with the Doctor." I felt mum's feelings, they were calm and smooth.

I looked over to Rory whom walked a little slower than the rest of us; he may be trying to cool himself down. In my opinion he better because I wasn't afraid to scream back this time. With the Doctor I get this feeling of which I have more power than I ever had before.

~DW~

The place was a little home with windows covered with dirt, the doors where wide open for anyone with curiosity. I'm sorry for the people that die that way but they did always say_ 'curiosity killed the cat' _but curiosity wouldn't kill any of us tonight.

But I'm not sure about Vampires.

Mum hold my hand just like River did, mum was scared, I had been scared. Mix those two together and you got me being terrified again. I really didn't want something to happen the same way like Marceline did. Not just for us but them too, the Doctor gave no mercy with those words. I don't think I'm really to see how mad he really gets.

"Well this is it, home sweet home." Marceline said and yelled out, "My family we have people whom we may not kill as you see there will be consequences which you all don't want to hear or see. So I ask of you all to not be foolish with these people! I tell you the truth now say hello to our guest on this beautiful night."

Within a minute there where shadows everywhere, in a blink of an eye all the shadows turn to vampires. Their eyes where glowing red, fangs out and ready, with skin pale as snow. They all looked at Marceline and gave a small nod.

A tall man with blond hair walked and put his arm around Marceline. "Welcome to our home. I'm Tyler, Marceline's husband and you people are..." He stopped and looked at the Doctor all of us, he even gave me a wink…EW.

The Doctor nodded and sending a glare to Tyler, who just smirked. "Yes well, I'm the Doctor, is _young _girl here is Emily, her mother Amy, this here is Rory and she is River." I looked around and notice teens around my age...not strange at all.

"It's nice to meet you all," Tyler said kissing mum's hand and River's. "I will like you all to meet our only real son."

Tyler turned to a teen boy with brown hair, honey brown eyes, and with a shy smile he said "Hi, I'm Make. "He kissed my hand; l felt my face getting red…this was going to be fun.

"Amy do something." I heard Rory in a worry, despite tone in the background.

"Hi I'm Emily" I said in a sweet, flirty voice and gave him a wink. I felt two pairs of eyes burning on my back. I turn to see Rory and the Doctor glare at Mark.

"Well I see your father doesn't like me" he said and pointed to the Doctor.

"No he isn't my dad, he is my mother's friend, and my father is the other one." I said pointing to Rory, I turn to see Mark looking confessed and then…

"aaaaaah" Mark screamed in horror, his eyes glowed dark red and started growling. I slowly backed away for him but I didn't make it in time.

He ran, he pushed me to the floor gently. Once again everything when slow, I couldn't move, everyone looked at me and ran like a snail. I felt hot breath on my neck, and then I felt his thong on my neck…dam it!


	7. Death

~Please R&R~ also happy Doctor Who day lol can't wait to see "The Girl Who Waited!"

* * *

><p>Daughter of Who?<p>

_**Chapter 7 ~Death~**_

He ran, he pushed me to the floor gently. Once again everything when slow, I couldn't move, everyone looked at me and ran like a snail. I felt hot breath on my neck, and then I felt his thong on my neck…dam it!

He is going to kill his clan if he does this; I can't more, what is wrong with my body!

"I'm so sorry but I can't control myself, your blood smells so good." Mark said with weak voice. That's when I felt, two sharp things on my neck which caused me to gasp.

The Doctor then soniced Mark…he turned to dust. The vampires turn to attract them but Marceline stopped everyone. She had a small smile, trying not to show her emotions.

"I told him that if we did something to them…we were going to be gone from this world." Marceline said in a bitter voice. "Doctor I'm sorry." She covered her red eyes with her long pitch black hair.

The Doctor nodded and said "I'm sorry too." With that everyone turn to ash and dust, in a minuet the house was empty. I felt sad but I knew the Doctor won't let it pass as much as he wanted to. I knew he didn't like killing them but this way was better. If people have too much power then they will die a bitter death. In this case since the Vampires had been eating people and terracing them, they all were killed in a snap.

"Doctor did you really have to do this?" River asked a little sad with the outcome. "I mean yes they almost bit Emily but-

"No, I did this because they did hurt Emily, Rory help me take Emily to the TARDIS…NOW!" the Doctor yelled, I'm okay…I shouldn't lie to myself.

"What I'm fine, I can walk. Don't worry too much about me. I'm aaaahh!" I started screaming in pain, why does it hurt, why is this happening!…why am I in this black tunnel? I'm scared!

_**Third P.O.V**_

Emily hit the floor, the Doctor yelled again "Rory I need you now!" he went and put his shoulder under her arm. Amy was just standing, trying to figure out what happen, why her little girl started screaming in pain and then just stopped. Rory; as mad as he could be, he still needed to go and help the Doctor take Emily to the TARDIS. River slowly walked away from the three, the time came where she couldn't help them anymore, and this was something that they have to pass by themselves. This is how Emily will become strong one day and be able to take on anything.

As the Doctor and Rory ran to the TARDIS with Emily, Amy followed without saying a word and crying softly. They still didn't know that River left five minutes ago.

River knew what was going to happen but she needed to live her life a little more before seeing them again. When she sees them again it will be different but that's what happens when life gets complicated.

The Doctor opened the door and ran to the medical room, since the TARDIS knew what was happening she moved the room closer to the council.

"River can you scan her? Tell me what if she is still living." The Doctor said as he connected Emily to some wires. No one talked "River didn't you hear me!" again there was silence. The Doctor looked back to only to see crying Amy and Rory trying to calm her down. "Where in the world is River! What is wrong with her, just leaving us when something happens like Emily being hurt!" he yelled but tried to keep his calm, _'Emily needs help and now'_ he said to himself.

_**~DW~**_

'_Where in the world am I?' _Emily asked herself trying to walk but not knowing where she was. It was all back, no sound, no…mum. _'Someone help me please!'_ She yelled to the darkness, no answer which made her feel weak. _'No one will come and help me, no one will ever come.'_ She said to herself. She wanted to just be the darkness too, what was happening her body…it was just fading away.

She stopped walking and sat down, why she should go on; there is nothing else to do...but die here. She just wanted the feeling of sorrow and all other feelings to go away. Slowly she was forgetting everything, even her name…Then a beautiful purple light came from the top of the dark, and she started crying. _'What are these?' _she asked weakly _'that's a nice color.'_ She said standing up.

"EMILY!" she heard a familiar voice yell, she looked around and asked "who is Emily?", once again the man yelled "EMILY!" his voice strong and worry. Emily tried her best to recall the man, "Emily?," she asked herself out loud, "Emily…EMILY!" she yelled now knowing her name, now recalling who was yelling, getting every piece back in place.

"I don't want to die! I need to live and live my life to the fullest!" Emily yelled and tried to get closer to the purple light.

"EMILY COME BACK! CAN YOU HEAR MY VOICE?" The Doctor yelled in the darkness which made Emily cry.

"Doctor I'm here! I'm alive, just come and help!" Emily yelled back as she saw the light get brighter and bigger.

_**~DW~**_

The Doctor heard a little yelp from Emily which made him believe she was coming back but she had a light glow on her skin. The Doctor scanned Emily; he let out a gasp…he understood why Emily was coming back to life. Now what was he going to tell Rory and Amy? Wait how was this even possible? There are only two kinds of ways this could have happen, one is if a they (Amy and Rory) sleep together in the TARDIS or he sleep with Amy…Which one was it? And if…IF he did sleep with Amy when was that? He didn't remember any night like that, if he did he would have been with Amy by now. There was one way to find out all of these questions but it had to be one at a time.

The Doctor quickly pulled a hair from Emily, Rory, Amy and himself. He ran to the council room and placed each hair in a tube. The TARDIS ran the data slow so the Doctor ran back to Emily whom was getting a brighter glow.

Amy and Rory where just sitting there, not wanting to ask anything. They saw how fast the Doctor was working to get their daughter back. Amy was calming down as Rory was just having mix emotions of everything and everyone. When the Doctor was yelling Emily's name, it made them think that he lost it. They had never seen the Doctor look so weak and scared, other than the times Amy was close to dyeing or getting badly hurt. This made Rory feel better about himself because the Doctor was acting like a…father. Wait…

'_No'_ Rory said to himself worried _'The Doctor doesn't know the first thing that make a person a father' _but that didn't change his mind. _'He wished he was a father like I am.' _He keeps telling himself but still it didn't work. Rory didn't want to think about the Doctor being a father. Rory wanted to be the only father; he didn't even want to think what Emily though about the Doctor. Emily was like Amy so why wouldn't she think that the Doctor was better than him, hell he beat that Emily wished the Doctor was her father. If that was true he will lose it, he will go mad with everything that was running in his mind.

When he tried to figure something that wasn't making sense, he and Amy saw a bright purple light. 'No, this is impossible...No...No…NOOO!' Rory yelled being to get cross again he stud up and walked to the Doctor.

"Doctor does this mean that Emily is…" Amy couldn't say it out loud but she was happy and proud of her daughter. She started crying, Emily was alive and…

"A Time lord or should I say Time Lady." The Doctor said weakly.

* * *

><p>Yes I know its short but it had to be done so I could make the next chapter.<p> 


	8. Love and hate, all in one

A/N:Thanks for the reviews! If you guys didn't like how obvious I made it, I would fix something in the other chapter if you guys want. Oh yeah Rory snaps! Fun to write and don't get me wrong I like Amy but Rory needed to be to be like that…_**ENJOY!**_ ~Please R&R~

* * *

><p><em><strong>Daughter of Who? <strong>_

_**Chapter 8 ~Love and hate, all in one~**_

"A Time lord or should I say Time Lady." The Doctor said weakly, "We have to get back of you two can get hurt." Rory whom was cross walked back to Amy, the Doctor was a little closer to Emily so he could help her in regenerating.

"Doctor?" Emily asked yelling a little, frighten and scared. "Doctorrr aaah!" Emily has started the process of regenerating. The Doctor knew the first time was the hardest but that didn't mean each time you regenerated made it any easier.

"Emily I'm here, don't worry just keep going to the purple light, and don't be scared we all are here." The Doctor told her which made her calm and yelled a little softer.

Emily now knew what was happening, the next time she sees her body it will be different but she will have every memory. She wasn't going to have light red hair, light green eyes, nor be short. Emily knew that doing this can change someone's attitude but she was sure she was going to be the same…she was going to be like her mom no matter what! But she wouldn't mine being like her awesome father, even if he has a dark side.

The Doctor couldn't talk or see Emily, just like Amy and Rory. Emily yelled one last time and the purple light got bright like the sun. Within a minute the light got softer, and so did a new Emily looking just like her father.

Amy gasped when she was Emily, so did the Doctor and his question grew even bigger. But at least one question was answered.

Emily was his daughter, daughter…daughter.

He said it over and over again; he couldn't believe he had a child. How was she made? When was she made? How should he act with Amy? How should he act with Emily? And there is also Rory, what to do with Rory? Now knowing how Rory acted he needed to keep an eye on him.

"Mum dad how do I look? Oh yay! I have the same voice, I mean another one will sound nice and all but it would have taken some time to get used to it. Wait." She graved her new long hair. "Oh man I have brown, I kind of miss my light red hair but this color makes me feel calm. Mum dad what color are my eyes? Oh." She stopped again and felt her body a little. "Mum I'm skinnier! I feel hungry dad is there any fish finger and custard?" Emily gasped, "Sorry I was rambling, that's kind of new, I always rebelled but not this bad. Why do you think, have I gone mad!" she yelled.

"No you haven't but I think you should stop it. Emily looks like seventeen so I think its fine that other are not in the room." Rory said harshly, not liking the way Emily changed. Emily glared at Rory; she wasn't going to take something from him anymore.

"Sorry but I shouldn't doing things you tell me, I can talk however I like. Also what's so bad they stay here huh?" Emily said getting up and notice she was a little shorter then Amy.

"Emily! Don't talk to your father like that!" Amy yelled at her seventeen year old daughter.

"Mum don't act blind. Don't you see how I look like, who I look like? Why do you think Rory is yelling at me?" Emily said holding her pants from falling.

"Well I have to check something, I will let you three talk." The Doctor said walking away, he knew it wasn't the smartest thing to do but he really didn't want to be part of it.

"No you're staying right here." Emily said looking at the Doctor with a slight frighten look.

"Well you act like your mother." The Doctor said staying by the door. For a minute he forgot Rory's anger problem.

"Like I said before, he can leave and you too Amy because now that I see its Emily's entire fault!" Rory yelled slowly walking over to her. Not caring that she was _his_daughter but now he saw her with the same disgusted look that he gave the Doctor.

"No it wasn't." Emily said getting weak because of her mother.

"Emily's fault for what Rory?" The Doctor asked hazily.

The Amy that was always feisty was once again scared for both of their lives.

Amy lost her true fire when Rory hit her about five times and yelled at her face. She couldn't believe how Rory yelled at her, how he didn't think twice of hitting her, how he didn't even care when she was crying for three days. Emily was only two but she knew what was going on. Only she was scared to do anything because of how scared her mother looked but she started to hate him since that day.

Now was a different sorry, not only was Rory yelling at her but she was stronger and older. She looked like a seventeen year old so she was going to act like one and stand up to this man that lived in her house.

But could she do it. Her mother's emotions where getting the best of her. The link was stronger than before she knew she was a Time Lady.

"Yes it was." Rory said ignoring what the Doctor asked him. "I bet you where looking in her things, I bet you asked her about the Doctor, you kept asking knowing I hated it! I sure you knew who you really where, you just wanted to hurt me just like that thing! That's it, mess Rory's mind. What better game to play right! Now I'm the only one that losing but I can beat you just like I did to Amy. You know why, because you're noting Emily, you hear me noting! I should have known you where his child! You had two stupid hearts but I said _'her heart beat is going a little fast, that's it. My beautiful baby girl is strong and healthy that's It.' _but that wasn't it, you're his mistake. A MISTAKE! So you should have _**never been born!**_ I mean why in the world you think he left you and Amy with me. The Doctor didn't care for you two or me. _**It was you who really messed up my life just like the Doctor and now I see the love of my life really killed me! **_Oh why don't we start with your mother? The mother the whore whom sleeps with anyone, why do you think she was a kiss-o-gram. I bet every man she kissed she slept with. Do you really want to have a mother like that? You want a mother that leaves her husband with this thing! To the one that ruin my life and didn't care! Why I'm I still her with this stupid people whom ruin my life and I will never get all those years back._** stupid, Stupid, STUP**_-" Rory was finally cut off when the Doctor was hit him across the face and was pinned to the wall. Rory started to cough off blood; Amy was shocked but was still crying.

"Don't dare to talk about _**my**_ family like that! How dare you talk freely about Amy and Emily like that while I'm here! I know your upset Rory but that doesn't give you the right to be letting your mouth run on and on." The Doctor stopped to punch the wall violently. "If you don't understand I will have to hit you again." He said sharp as ice, eyes that made anyone shiver.

"Why in the hell should I listen to you?" Rory said harshly trying his best to stay strong.

"Didn't I make myself clear? I will not hesitate to hit you again." The Doctor said what a voice that made you know he wasn't going to give mercy.

"Whatever." Rory said shoving him once the Doctor let him go.

"I think its best that you just leave." The Doctor said not facing him.

Emily was looking at the floor letting her tears run freely. For all the years Rory had been in her life, for all the years she couldn't help her mother, for all of the years she never had a real father.

But that's when she felt a hot burning pain on her cheek when she recalled what had happen. She was in the thoughts that he blocked out her hearing. Here tears falling faster and she gave off a small gasp.

Amy was smacked again…eleventh time his week.

The Doctor turned around to face Rory. With force he took Rory by the collar and started to drag him out the door, into the control and then out of the TARDIS.

The first thing that came to the Doctor mind was to hit him with as much force as possible. He needed to make sure Rory was scared. "Rory you gave me no choice. You will never see them again and don't you ever hit another woman in your life time because if you do so help me god, I will come and find you and you will not like my gift when I do. Do I make myself crystal clear?" The Doctor said with much hate that he had for Rory.

"I understand…take care of them…D-Doctor." Rory said with mix emotions. "Take care of them like I never had…"

"Yes Rory, that's the least I could do for you." The Doctor said calming down.

With that Rory started to walk back to his home, the Doctor ran back inside to find Amy stilling in the control room slightly crying. He sat by Amy and gave her the hug she had been yearning for, her tears faded as the Doctor gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry I came late but it's all over now; he will never come and hurt you anymore. I have you; I will never let you or Emily go. I love both of you even if I only meet Emily yesterday I have the link you and her share. Don't worry I'm here, I'm here." The Doctor said softly whispering in her ear.

"I love you too Doctor, I always had." Amy replied back, hugging him, not wanting to let go.

Emily was at the bottom of the class floor, looking at the nice scene between her mother and father, _'I wonder when we are going to let her, I hope her remembers.' _She sat down on the little swing. _'Love and hate, all in one.' _She said to herself feeling bittersweet feeling that came over her.


	9. Passed?

A/N: Again my math will be very wrong.

~Please R&R~

* * *

><p><em><strong>Daughter of Who? <strong>_

_**Chapter 9 ~Passed?~**_

"So Amy how do you feel?" The Doctor asked softly.

"What are you talking about, I feel fine." Amy said asking a little worried. She didn't understand why he would ask a question like that. Was there something he knew and she didn't which always happened in the end.

"Dad I think it's time to tell her." Emily said getting over the bittersweet feeling. Amy became more worried. How was it that Emily knew, her daughter and she didn't?

"Okay you two, what is it that you want to tell me?" Amy said concern. She needed to get to the bottom of this _'we know but you don't'_ thing.

"Mum you a-"Emily got cut off when the TARDIS alarm went off.

"Emily sit by your mum." The Doctor said quickly moving around the controls. "What in the world are you doing old girl?" He asked softly not looking at the monitor which said _'Planet-Earth, year- 2013, location-Leadworth.'_

"Why is this sounding for?" The Doctor asked but then the alarms switched off.

"I'm not sure but I want to get out and look around!" Emily said exited and understood that the TARDIS didn't want Amy to find out _yet._

"Umm sure but I-"Amy was caught off when her daughter graved her hand and ran out the doors. "Okay then gets go!" She yelled to the night sky.

"Wow its Leadworth! I wonder what year we're in?" Emily said looking around the street. "Dad do you- wait are you okay that I'm your daughter and that I'm calling you dad? If you're not then I could call you Doctor and we could pretend that I'm not your daughter. " Emily asked scared but was overcome by warmness.

The Doctor had hugged Emily and softly whispered "How can I not be okay, you are my beautiful daughter! I love you and your mother and don't ever forget that! There is no such thing of pretending love alright."

"Thanks dad, I love you too." Emily chuckled, "Umm is it okay if I could look around by myself?" she asked but got worried looks in return. "Don't worry if anything happens I can tell you with my sonic screwdriver."

The Doctor gave a shocking nod, _'wow she acts so calm then Amy but very smart girl ha just like her old man'._ "Um okay, Amy is that fine with you?" the Doctor asked.

Amy in the other hand was shocked because Rory would always be the one making dissections to what they would do for Emily. "I guess it's alright, just make sure you're self okay." Amy said as Emily nodded and ran to where she needed to be.

The Doctor smiled and turned his attention to Amy. "So then shall we look around?" he said giving off a smirk, Amy nodded with a bright warm smile.

~DW~ _**Emily's P.O.V**_~

Man don't I feel a little stupid, I should have known it wasn't a dream. I was walking the streets to the house; I had that bittersweet feeling again. I don't want Rory to see me but if I don't do something to get in then how in the world would I get to talk. That's when I saw the big house with too many rooms for the _'family'_ of three.

~DW~ _**Doctor's P.O.V**_~

I walked with Amy, hand and hand. I didn't really know why Humans did this but I think I know why now, when two people are holding hands it means that the two are together and others can't try and take that person away. I can tell this because as we walked the streets of this little town many men looked at Amy but when they saw that I was holding her hand they quickly looked away.

Sometimes I'm not sure why Humans do things but with Amy at my side I think that will change.

Amy has been better now that Rory is gone which I'm very glad. One Rory had been on my nerves ever since we got him in the TARDIS, always questioning my answers and plans. If he didn't like something he would just say it but then if I asked about his ideas they were just smart as a Human could be. Didn't he ever get the Time Lord thing, they where smarter and had a large mine which Humans can't and didn't have. Then the other reason which I'm glade that Rory is gone is that Amy will get her ginger self back, god I wish I was a ginger.

"Doctor are you okay?" Amy sweet voice asked.

"Yes Pond I'm fine just thinking." I said softly with care.

"Can I ask what about?" She asked carefully and a little scared.

"What kind of question is that? You can ask anything you want just like you could go anywhere you want once we get back to the TARDIS.  
>She giggled softly and smiled, gosh I love that smile. I missed her so much!<p>

"Okay then Doctor can I ask you to kiss me?" she said softly, her beautiful green eyes sparkled in the mood light.

I gave off a smirk "I thought you would never ask." With that said our lips meet.

Amy's lips where just how they looked, soft, moist, and tasted like strawberry. I tried my best to keep myself control as she stop to breathe. I looked in to those green calm eyes again but I saw he hints for lust she desired. I tried to give her a quick kiss but she over powered with her kisses.

This is bad.

If we keep going like this then _that_ will happen. I pulled away quickly but then Amy started to run back to the TARDIS, dragging me with her…this will be a new experience…..

~DW~_** Emily's P.O.V**_~

I needed something to get in so I graved the mail and with a pen I wrote down _'Hope to see you guys soon~ RS'_ the only problem was that I didn't know if River wrote like that. I heard footsteps and I ran behind the bush just as the door open and out came Rory. He looked around trying to find _'her' _but he saw no one. The look in his face was the same as when he saw the Doctor but from the looks of it he wasn't going to do anything stupid.

Thank god he didn't see me.

I walked back to the door to hear if he had left "Amy I have something you will want to read!" Rory said with a fake exited voice. I took out my sonic screwdriver and opened the door as quietly as I could. I started running up stairs but still ding quiet and when in my room.

"Who are you?" a little girl voice said quietly but full with curiosity.

I turn my head to see myself as 8 year old. I tried my best not to go up and hug her or even take her back with me. "Hi I'm- you'll meet me later in life." I said with a warm smile. I had to tell her the same things I heard when I was small, if I didn't then the time line will change.

She gave me the same smile back "Well I can't wait to meet you, you're very pretty but does my _'dad'_ and mum know you're here?" little me asked worry in her eyes. I'm so sweet for people's safety.

I gave off a smirk "Don't worry about it, this will be our little secret right." I said with a little wink.

She gave off a little giggle and nodded "So why are you here?" she asked as I came over and sat at her bed.

"Umm well I just wanted to tell you to always help your mum and believe in the Doctor." I said softly as she gasped.

"WHAT!" she yelled a little.

"Emily are you okay?" I heard mum asked worried.

"Umm yeah mum sorry about that!" she yelled back.

"Okay, now go back to sleep you have school tomorrow." Mum yelled back. Little me turn to face me and softly _'sorry'._

"Don't worry about it." I giggled, man was I cute or what!

"You know about the Doctor!" she half whispered half yelled. I nodded with a smile from ear to ear. "Really! That is so cool to mum meet him; wow I want to meet him too!" She said with glee.

I didn't want to give so much away, "Well if you keep doing what you do and do well in school you will, just be yourself okay." I said softly, ready to make my leave.

"Okay, so you're leaving me?" she asked sadly, I gave a sad smile and nodded. "Will I see you again?" she asked as I gave another nodded.

"Go to sleep Emily, you need to grow up big and strong." I said tucking her in and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Good night, sweet dreams."

"Good night" she said as I got the window and jumped off.

~DW~ _**Amy P.O.V**_~

Wow, just wow. Rory has never made me feel like this after _that_. Not trying to be mean but man the Doctor just was 100% better then Rory was. I feel his hand patting my long ginger hair, I feel safe and sound with him. I love how my raggedy Doctor always ends up getting me back on my feet when something bad happens.

"Well Pond that was bloody brilliant." He said softly kissing neck.

I giggled with the way he was still the same silly Doctor, "Yeah that was." I said calmly.

There is something that I'm forgetting, now what was it? It's on the tip of my tongue but what is it? I can't think what it is but as strange as it would sound, I feel it. That and someone else, I have been having those feelings every since Emily regenerated. Also the Doctor said me and Emily had a link so ho- Oh god what kind of mother I'm I that was what I forgot my own daughter! I feel stupid right now.

"Umm Doctor we forgot about someone." I said worried.

The Doctor turn to face me and gave me a confused face, "What?" at least I want the only one. "Oh oh ohhh." He said understanding what I meant; his face was disappointed with himself. I just nodded in response, "Um all right then, I would get dress and look for her. She should be alright, don't worry about a thing." He said getting dress and walking to the door. "I will be back soon, if you want come and stay out to see us or get dress but just so you would feel better I'm going to go first. See you in a bit." The doctor said walking out.

"I love you." I yelled out and got "I love you too Pond." In return, this made me blush like a teen girl. I'm so in love aren't it but I think it's fine after all it's the Doctor.

~DW~ _**Third person**_~

Emily was swinging on the only swing her mother had. Looking out the sky and loving her night breeze when she hears the house door open. Slowly she gets up to look how opened it. There was a young lady, the age of 24, looking to the stars, her short but long red ginger hair going along with the breeze. The young lady shuts the door behind her and sits on the cold floor. "Doctor can you hear me, up there in that blue box. I know you may be bored of listening to me every week but I just love knowing you're out there somewhere and not dead." The lady not caring if others could hear or not but by the looks of it, she looked glade to do this.

"I know you are going to come back but that doesn't mean you shouldn't come and see me sometime, just to pop in like you always said. You know I miss you. I miss you so so very much, I still want you to see Emily as she grows you know. I started talking about you today, her eyes shined when I did. It reminded me of when I was little, the first time I meet you. I was only seven at the time but you changed my world and I want you to do the same with Emily too." She said calmly getting up and walking down the path, little by little.

"Oh Amy, your here already." The Doctor asked a little surprised to see her but didn't think anything of it.

"Doctor?" Amy asked full with shocked.


	10. Sweetie

~Please R&R~ and you will finally hear how Emily's room looks hehe, sorry for being lazy! Also I love the season's last episode! The cute thing was how River went to see Amy and Rory.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Daughter of Who? <strong>_

_**Chapter 10 ~Sweetie ~**_

"Doctor?" Amy asked full with shocked, she wasn't expecting him to come so soon. Then again you never knew when and where the Doctor will take you.

"What happen? Is something wrong with Emily?" The Doctor asked full with worry.

Amy looked dumbstruck but wanted to calm him down, "Don't worry about her she is sleeping in her room." Amy said walking closer to him and wanted to give him a hug.

"Oh I got scared a little but that's good…wait..Is Emily in her room as in the house you own?" The Doctor asked slowly connecting the dots.

"Umm yes but are you real? This isn't a dream right, I'm really seeing you, you are really here right?" Amy said softly, very close to tears which she didn't know she was holding back.

"What are you talking about? I'm real, it's me here…why are you surprised to see me…I just left to find Emily." The Doctor walked up to young Amy, still trying to figure out why she was acting like this. This was the Amy he just had _sex_ with right…right?

"Doctor!" Amy yelled hugging him and not wanting to let go. "Why didn't you call or something! I missed you so much and I was getting scared, I was even thinking you had died! And I know you said that you where coming back when Emily was older but I still want you to be a part of her life!" Amy said getting a little red with all her yelling but her blush wasn't helping. She was so glade to hug him again and not just see him in dreams.

"Wait…Amy how old are you and how old is Emily?" The Doctor asked almost finishing connecting the bots.

"What? I'm 24 and Emily is 8…?" Amy asked now getting herself in one peace but the Doctor hd to talk things throw.

"Oh no no, this is what I get for being a mad man in a box but now what. I still needed to fine her. I feel like an idiot, a big idiot. Oh no I needed to make sure she doesn't see herself, if they do two things could happen. One they would pass out or a big mess will happen. And what's best is I'm talking out loud aren't I." The Doctor said looking at Amy whom had a blank face. The Doctor rubbed his hand together hoping it would help him in finding a way to fix this before anything else goes wrong. Only he still had to find his daughter but not the 8 year old, the 17 year old. The Doctor pushed that problem aside, he stilled needed to know what to do with this Amy and that's when he got it.

Now knowing what to do next he looked at her and gave her a kiss, to her soft, not yet his, forehead. It was going to crush her but it had to be done, as much as it hurt him to see her sad he had to do it. Amy quickly caught on and gave him the saddest eyes he had seen. _'No not yet no!' _she said to herself as a river of tears ran down her face. The Doctor shook his head and softly said "Don't worry I will see you again, just keep waiting and be strong for you and Emily. Don't lose hope and hopefully next time we meet I'm not in your dreams." With that the Doctor soniced her and before she could hit the ground the Doctor hold her with much care. Oh how he wish he could take this Emily and Amy with him so they wouldn't live such a bad life with Rory but if he did, the time line would mess up and what next? He didn't even know if Amy did have this memory before, he could be changing time right now! He just wish he could do something to help her.

Once the coast was clear Emily walked out from where she was hiding and taped the Doctor on the shoulder. "I'm sorry Dad, I didn't mean to cost you or mum so much trouble. I needed to do something." Emily said with a sad voice which she didn't give often. She knew she couldn't interfere with their conversion.

The Doctor gave her a bittersweet smile; at least he had them in the end. "Don't worry about it sweetheart, you didn't know this would happen. Now help me take your young mother up to her room without Rory finding us. Then we will go see your mother, okay?" The Doctor spoke softly not wanting Amy to wake up.

Emily nodded and opened the door; they both got Amy to a room and placed her on the bed. Emily got an idea and hopefully the Doctor will want to do it. "Dad? You know how you never saw me as a child." Emily started and the Doctor nodded not knowing where this was going . "Well why don't we go and see my 8 year old self, I bet I'm sleeping." Emily said full with excitement.

The Doctor didn't know if he should or if he shouldn't but in the end he gave up.

Emily opened the door quietly as the Doctor came in the small TARDIS blue room. At first he thought it was Amy's room when she was small but then he saw the small drawings on the wall. It was the consolations and the nine planets (which humans only have found) drawn in a small girl's room. He started to smile and love the girl even more if it was possible. He quickly scanned the room to get more information about Emily, what he could tell was she knew everything about different planets and stars, she loved to do math and had about 60 books on her bookshelf and not counting the once that where on the floor or on her desk. His smile grow even wilder, Emily looked like Amy in every way. Of course he saw in pictures but when he saw her with his own two eyes, it made his hearts melt. This little girl whom has not yet seen her really dad was so close but he wasn't going to do anything other than look at her sleeping. "Good night sweetie." He said softly but full of care.

Emily felt love for a father, seeing her father look at her younger self. She didn't want to look away from such a nice view but it had to end. They both had to get back to Amy and they couldn't tell her what happen tonight.

The Doctor looked away and saw Emily all grown up with a different face but he still loved the girl. He was going to be a father and take her where ever she wanted and do has much as he could to replace all those years he lost. Sometimes he wanted to go back and rewrite time but he couldn't, as much has he wished he could go and get this girl and 'none beaten' Amy, he couldn't. Time couldn't be rewritten so easy.

"Come on Emily; let's go back to the TARDIS. Your mum is waiting." The Doctor spoke softly, taking her hand and leaving the house. They walked in silence and found Amy waiting by the TARDIS door.

"I was getting worry, Emily why didn't you contact your father?" Amy said running up to both of them and hugging them tightly.

"Sorry mum, I had to talk to someone." She said with a warm smile before yawning.

"Well we should get inside and rest. Emily do you want the TARDIS to make a room for you or do you want to look around?" The Doctor asked with a wicked smile.

"Umm TARDIS can you please pick a room for me?" Emily asked once she stepped in the door. The TARDIS hummed as a respond which said_, 'of course sweetie, you ask and I do whatever I can do to help.' _

Emily walked to the first door she saw. The door was indigo purple, the walls had the color of the vortex; the whole universe was moving slowly across her new large room. All the books she would want where there, her bag was at her desk as well as new technology. At her large king bed there was a small box with a bow on top. Emily turns to face the Doctor and Amy whom stood at her bed room door. "What is this?" She asked hazily.

"You will never know in till you open it." The Doctor smile from ear to ear.

Emily looked the small box again and opened it. She look out a new sonic screwdriver, it seemed like it had new apps and a better way to read data. "Why are you giving me this? I have one already and it's not my birthday." She said her voice full with shock.

"No and yes; no it's not your birthday and yes you have one but where is it?" The Doctor asked as Emily started checking her pockets. "Stop looking. The one in your hand is your sonic screwdriver, I just made its better but the one you made was very good, it was better than the first one I made as much as I hate to say it. You know there is a funny story about that; I keep breaking things with the sonic sound like glass, locks, I even broke the TARDIS door. She didn't let me go out in a week and she didn't want to land. You know I'm still mad about that!" The Doctor yelled as the TARDIS hummed loudly _'you better apologize or it will happen again!'_ Emily giggled as Amy looked at them a bit strange. "Okay okay sorry!" He yelled back. "So then what do you think?" he asked.

"I love the room and my new sonic screwdriver, thanks dad and TARDIS or should I say sexy!" Emily said in laughing loudly like Amy, the Doctor got red with embarrassment.

"You told her that!" The Doctor yelled, a bit ashamed. Emily nodded smiling from ear to ear. How was he going to live this down, it was bad that Amy and Rory knew but now his daughter! "It's a long story I can tell you next time." The Doctor said softly.

"Well then can I see you fly her?" Emily asked with excitement. She wanted to learn without him knowing this was way better then learning how to drive a car!

"YES! Let's go and remember .." He said with a playful voice but was worried that something would happen to the TARDIS if Emily touched something. I had happen to him sometimes and that ended with two Ponds flirting with each other!

_***knock***_

"Now who can that be?" the Doctor asked as he walked to the door very curios.

"Well hello Sweetie!" River said hugging him and walking in like nothing.

"River what are you doing here?" The Doctor asked shocked but mad. _'Damn miss. Robison!' _he said to himself.

"I wanted to _pop in_ and see you again." River said as she ran over to Amy and hugged her. Emily was playing around with her sonic screwdriver to even notice River.

"You know you have a habit of leaving when people need you the most! Emily was in danger when you decided to leave!" The Doctor said madly running after River whom was giggling. Emily looked up when the Doctor said her name and saw River and smiled.

"Sorry but I had to do things and have I ever told you that your funny when you're mad." River said sitting down on the set next to Amy.

"That still doesn't give you the right to leave like that!" The Doctor yelled. Amy got up and tried to calm him down, she didn't want another Rory.

"Hi River!" Emily spoke softly so her father could see she was slightly scared.

"Oh hello sweetie, you look beautiful! Come here and give me a hug." River said warmly opening her arms. Emily ran happily to River which in her eyes was just as smart as her father. Only she didn't quite understand the type of relationship between them.

_**Emily's P.O.V **_

I ran up to River to give her a hug, if it want for her I wouldn't have the really yell at Rory. She gave me more or a reason to yell and show what I had. But when I was wrapped around her arms something was off. River wasn't River. I know this sounds like I gone mad but it didn't feel like her. It felt fake, plastic? Rubber? Something that had no emotions, I'm not sure just it wasn't her, I didn't feel warm, normal or like the first time I hugged her but like a stranger…like Rory.

I was scared now, I backed away was quick as possible. "You're not River!" I yelled shakily still walking away.

"What are you talking about? I'm River Song." _'River'_ said shocked but with a sad smile.

"Emily are you all right?" Dad asked worried but acting like everything was fine.

"She isn't River!" I yelled again, I ran to mother's side and hold her hand like a two year old.

"What's wrong with you Emily?" I'm River Song, you just saw me, when we were at the Vampires." _'River'_ said softly not trying to scare me…too late for that!

"Dad sonic her! I'm telling you the truth, she isn't River!" I yelled and hoped this River was gone!

"Fine but you don't have to be afraid, nothing will happen since she is River." Dad said pointing the green light to _'River'_. She softly giggled and smirked before she became goo.

Mum gasped and walked back a bit, she didn't understand what happen just like me. All dad could say was "I wasn't expecting that."

I knew that wasn't River but where is River?

* * *

><p>"Emily Pond figured me out before I could do any damage to the family." A young woman spoke with a harsh tone.<p>

"There is no need to cry over spilled milk, we have another person to help us with our plans. That girl is clever and I won't do anything to her…yet!" A woman spoke with no mercy.

"What should we do next?" The young woman asked slightly worried.

"We shall wait River, the Doctor and his family will want answers." She said almost laughing and with a wicked grin.


	11. Family?

~Please R&R~

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Daughter of Who? <span>_**

**_Chapter 11 ~Family?~_**

"Doctor what just happened?"Amy asked scared.

"Remember that time when we went to that place with the flesh?" The Doctor asked as he placed coordinates.

"Yeah?" Amy asked still not fully understanding.

"Well that goo was River…if that was River." The Doctor said softly, hoping she was River.

"Then where is River?" Amy and Emily asked worried.

"I think I know where and…we…are here." The Doctor said calmly, "Now Emily I want your sonic screwdriver to be in your hand at all time, make sure you can't see it."

"Okay but are we going to fight?" Emily asked as her mother's eyes widen with fear for Emily's life.

"Don't worry Amy I will take care of both of you with my life!" The Doctor said with confidence as he opened the door to face a woman.

She had an eye patch, hair dark as night, her eyes sharp and fierce and a grin of a mad man.

"So you were behind this huh?" The Doctor said sharp.

"Now, I don't know what you're talking about." The woman said smiling carelessly without a care in the world.

The Doctor didn't smile back, he hated his woman. "Well do you still go by Kovarian-

"It's Madame Kovarian now. The last time we meet I liked you but then I saw who you really where and you know what that is. A MONSTER! I became a very respective person in the Gamma Forest but when I talked about turning against you, they where all stupid. So I got people who understand and agree that you're a monster. And so we end up here." Madame Kovarian said with a smirk.

"So you know why we are here." The Doctor said glaring her.

"Well of course I do, I was the one who brought you here wasn't I? Well I plan you coming here I should say. The one who really did was River." Kovarian said looking pass them. "River come and see our guest." She said with a fake kind voice.

"Yes Madame." River said walking over to the woman's side glaring at the family.

"Doctor what did they do to her?" Amy asked worried, she loved River as a daughter. She couldn't imagine River so mean, looking at them as if they killed people all over the world.

"We didn't really do anything, we just told her the truth, the way we see you people in our eyes." Kovarian said laughing loudly.

"What do you mean? We are not doing anything wrong, we help people in need. I know that Time Lords got out of hand and killed people but why do you think I fought back. I'm the only one left to make things right! Now I have a family who will help me out too, we are not doing anything wrong for you to make people that we love turn against us!" The Doctor yelled madly at the woman's causations.

"River doesn't know anything about you three, she only knows you are monsters and you should all be eliminated. But wait I said three when there are only two of you." Kovarian said with a wicked smile.

"What do you mean two? Are you only counting Emily and I because we are Time Lords?" The Doctor asked confused and slightly worried.

"Oh no Doctor I'm talking about you and Amy, Emily isn't a real person." Kovarian said cold as ice.

The Doctor turns to face Emily like Amy. Emily looked at them with sad eyes, tears running down her face,_ 'how can they think that I'm not real?'_ Emily asked herself.

"What do you mean not real?" The Doctor said not taking his eyes from Emily.

"Just like what I said, not real, if you believed that River was real when she was flesh how can you be so certain that Emily isn't flesh I made to get you here?" Kovarian said mocking him.

"What are you talking about! I'm real, I'm a Time Lady, I have feeling! Memories! "Emily yelled as she was shaking with fear.

"Please child, we made you like that. We made you with flesh, you were never real. You are more like an avatar. When you die you will turn into goo." Kovarian said hysterically.

"You're lying! You're trying to make me turn against my own daughter." The Doctor said full with fury.

"Why would I do that? I'm just telling you the truth. Emily isn't your daughter or Amy's. She is made up like the ideas in someone's head. How stupid can you be to notice!" She said with frustration.

"She is real! I had her; she was born as a small baby. I had the craziest months with her! And now you're telling me, my daughter isn't real, are you crazy!" Amy yelled with anger but still afraid.

"You will never know in till you try." Kovarian said with excitement.

"Try what?" The Doctor asked coldly, not liking what he heard her turn to Kovarian and glared at her.

"Sonic her and see once and for all." Kovarian said happily, she wanted him to kill her and have grate guilt.

"Dad no! I'm real, I'm real!" Emily yelled holding Amy's hand.

"No you're not, I should have known." The Doctor said softly.

"Mum stop him, please!" Emily said as tears immerged from her eyes.

"Doctor stop maybe your wrong, just don't do it your scaring her." Amy said afraid and holding Emily in her arms.

"Amy I need you to step away." The Doctor said calmly not trying to show sadness.

"Mo I'm not, I'm her mother and I'm going to act like one." Amy said crying not wanting to let go of her little girl.

"Amy listen to me, we will never know if she is real or not and if she is then we need to find her. Now step away!" The Doctor said louder.

Amy nodded slowly and tried to back away but Emily notice and pleaded her not to let go. With all her strength she forced Emily to let her walk back. "Mum no please no, don't go!" Emily said with much sorrow in her voice, she was going to be noting now.

Amy was full with tears; she didn't want to see her baby become goo in two heart beats. The Doctor whispered sorry as he wrapped one arm around Amy and with the other pointed the sonic screwdriver to Emily's body. Emily looked so weak, so frighten, it looked pitiful which made Madame Kovarian very happy. Within seconds, which seemed like an hour to all of them, Emily pleased her head down when she heard the sonic noise, within the next second she became goo.

"Well are you happy you ruin my family!" The Doctor yelled as he looked at the goo.

"Shouldn't have I told you that!" A man's voice yelled back.

"No…how?" Amy said shocked but very frighten. _'Why now'_ was all she could think about.

"_**MY**_ _**FAMILY**_!" The Doctor yelled turning to the familiar face.

"Ha Family?" The man said sharply as if family was a useless word.

"How can you be here? Why are you here?" Amy said hugging the Doctor, hoping this was a dream.

* * *

><p>AN: Another one! Guess who the _'man'_ is! And I know you didn't see what happen to Emily coming! Well hopefully I update on Sunday.


	12. What Family!

_**A/N:**_Sorry! I want able to get on for two days and then I needed to write everything on the pc but to make it a little faster I'm writing everything in my little book. My SPOILERS book..I had to say that sorry.

~Please R&R~

* * *

><p><em><strong>Daughter of Who? <strong>_

_**Chapter 12 ½ ~ What Family!~**_

"Ha Family?" The man said sharply as if family was a useless word.

"How can you be here? Why are you here?" Amy said hugging the Doctor, hoping this was a dream.

"What do you mean how? I'm not sure you know me that well." He said as he stood next to Madame Kovarian. River, Kovarian, and he had wicked grins glued on their face. Oh how they loved Time Lords looking so stupid!

"How dare you come back and join her! You help her take away my daughter! A part of my Family!" The Doctor said harshly.

"Rory, Why!" Amy said not understanding why he would hurt them like that.

"What Family! You stole my family! It was never your Family in the first place! They will come back to me once they see who you really are!" Rory said harshly. "But I bet you don't even know who I am." He said very confident.

"Now don't give everything away." Kovarian said with joy, everything was going as plan.

"You must let them think, they are Time Lords." River said with a smirk.

"What do you mean we are Time Lords? I'm the only one." The Doctor said not following.

"Come on Doctor why are you stupid today?" River asked with a harsh tone. "Why do you think you could feel another link? Between Time lords they can feel others or if they are in a relationship they know and feel the other person, or are you telling us that you just pushed that feeling away?" River said knowing everything about Time Lords. After all she was raised to kill them.

"No how can Amy be a Time-"The Doctor stopped to think. When did Amy start acting strange? He was sure that it was around the time she was _'pregnant' _it was when he got her back from the Silence. They told her it was days that she had been there. In days they could have done a lot of things to her. That mean they could have made her into a…Time Lady…No that can't be. But he could feel a link, very faint but it was still there.

"No why did you make her into one! She was a human!" The Doctor said madly, he didn't want her to not see her family anymore.

"She, now she is a Time Lady." River said with the same smirk as before. As much as he hated to hear this, he could help but feel happy. This meant he could stay with Amy longer.

"I'm a T-Time L-Lady?" Amy said quietly.

Kovarian smiled, just like plan. "Well get ready for this!" She said hissing.

"Yes I'm a Time Lady! I remember it now! When I was with the Silence it had been two weeks when you all came to save me." Amy said remembering all of the blood samples and test they did to her. When the Doctor came and found her they had just made her into a Time Lady.

The Doctor could feel the link get stronger and felt the warmness of Amy. _'It was true, Amy was a Time Lady and a sexy one too' _he added giggling in his mind.

"Doctor that isn't Rory." Amy said calmly knowing more than she ever did and acted more adult like. Within a second she felt stronger and felt her ginger self come back. _'How stupid could I be not figure everything before now'_ she said to herself.

"How many people are going to be fake, huh?" The Doctor asked frustrated.

"No this is the last person to be fake." Amy said mad. All these years she had been scared of Rory when Rory wasn't even real.

"Well at least you are finally thinking. It took you two some time." Kovarian said harshly. "But I beat you don't know everything since you two are so slow."

"No don't think of us low! I can go on and on about this Rory and you wouldn't understand it!" Amy said snapping back.

"Well then enlighten us _Time Lady_." Kovarian said testing her knowledge. '_If she even has knowledge! Stupid Time Lords!'_ she said to herself.

"Well why don't I say it? Amy just told me everything within seconds with our link since she is a Time Lady now." The Doctor said defending his race and the woman he loved. A woman like Kovarian doesn't have the right to talk to her like that.

"I don't care about your stupid link!" Kovarian said yelling at them but Amy and the Doctor had smirk glued to their faces.

"Doctor explain to her in terms she could understand." Amy said snapping back with no mercy. They weren't going to get the best of her again!

"I know everything I made him and he is part of my plan which is running very smoothly." Kovarian said as her anger was rinsing in till River calmly said 'Madame" Kovarian collected herself.

"Don't get overwhelmed." Amy said calmly with a smirk showing no fear.

"I'm waiting!" Kovarian said showing how impaction she was.

"How does yelling help? You are the one who is wasting time." The Doctor replayed harshly. "Now then to explain who this Rory is. This Rory is the same as…Emily and the other River…Flesh. The real Rory has to be in here somewhere. This Rory is made up from his dark side which made Amy and…Emily have mix emotions about him." The Doctor tried his best to not show sadness when he spoke Emily's name but he felt Amy's. "You made me take them away from Rory and so the fake River which like I said before was flesh, brought us closer to you since Emily knew right away River want River. Emily was someone you made up to help the whole plan to work. I feel like I said everything." The Doctor asked with an evil smirk.

All three clapped as a respond "Well Doctor, Ms. Pond you out did your self's. But you see you have missed something." Kovarian said with much power, she needed to impress them too.

"And what would that be? From what I know I got everything right." Amy said calmly narrowing her eyes.

"Mr. Williams!" Kovarian slightly yelled as _**'Rory'**_ nodded.

"It was always me." _**Rory**_said as he pushed a button. A tube where the real Rory was kept came up from the floor.

The door opened and Rory almost fell out. "Hello Amy, Doctor." Rory said very nerves and guiltily.

"Tell them everything if you want it makes no difference to me." Kovarian said calmly but her voice was full with poison which she wishes they all died but now want the time.

"I could hear and see things as I was in that tube. I couldn't act as myself; it was like I was playing in a game where I meant to be this horrible person the whole time. I see how I hit you Amy and how I yelled at you and Emily. That was the side I hated about myself and never wanted to show. River and Madame Kovarian had taken me away on the third week since Emily's birth; I only really touched her for days. I wish I could have been there as a real father and husband, I really am sorry for all the harm I done." Rory said as he faced the cold floor.

Amy felt mad but very sad for Rory. Why didn't she find out earlier! She could have saved him but if she did the time line could have change. Rewriting time could lead to not meeting the Doctor, not falling in love with him.

"Also Doctor thank you for trying to help my family in the end. I'm not mad that Amy fell in love with and-" Rory was cut **off "REALLY THANK YOU? What are you talking about? She left you like a bloody slut wanting any men that comes her way! She was better off with me; she knew not to talk back! If she did I would have hit her in till she shut up like a stupid dog! But wait that's mean I'm not calling you right, you're a stupid slut!" **_**Rory**_yelled angrily.

Amy ran up to **Rory** and gave him a slap with so much force. "Don't speak of me like you were the man I feel in love with! You have killed everything of me and now I'm going to get you! You are nothing like the Rory over there. I don't care if you are a part of him because from what I see you are not! Anger is what you really are!" Amy yelled as **Rory **smirked and turn to goo.

"Well that was too bad." River said with a fake sorrow voice. "We are done here." Kovarian added calmly standing up.

The Doctor and Amy flinched at what they heard. "What do you mean done? We are all here to talk because you have just ruined what I believed who was my real _**full **_family!" The Doctor yelled with anger.

"No Doctor you had your time." Kovarian said with no care in the world.

"Good bye Sweetie!" River said waving as her and Kovarian disappeared in thin air.

Amy and The Doctor couldn't believe how easily they left. Both turn to Rory but no word could be formed. They all started at each other for a good amount of time. Thinking about a way to break the awkwardness, "all right then." The Doctor said calmly but uncomfortable.

"Yeah, again I'm sorry and Amy I'm more then fine with you being with him." Rory said sadly but with much care, after all he was telling the truth. Rory didn't expect Amy to come back to him from what happen with the other him.

"Thanks Rory, it means a lot to me to hear that!" Amy said with glee as she ran up to him. "I'm sorry that I wasn't able to help you sooner!" She said hugging him with open arms.

"Don't worry, it wasn't your fault." Rory said letting go of their friendly hug. "So then Doctor when are you telling her the news?" Rory asked the Doctor with a small smirk.

"Me and Emily where getting to that but-"The Doctor was cut of my impatient Amy.

"Tell me what?" Amy asked softly, hiding some of her ginger emotions.

"We should all get in the TARDIS" was the only thing the Doctor said as they followed the Doctor. Rory like always was the last to entered so he shut the door with a lock, afraid that Kovarian or River would come back and strike them.

"Why are we here? What's wrong Doctor?" Amy asked getting worried instead of her curiosity taking over her.

The Doctor took Amy's hand and led her to the medical room. "Amy don't get scared but your pregnant."


	13. What Family! 22

_**A/N:**_ For people who don't really understand what happen in the past two ½ chapters here is what happen. River _**(whom was flesh)**_meet the Family, Emily notice that something off was with River so then they went and followed her. Kovarian and River _**(not flesh)**_where waiting for them. Kovarian told the Doctor and Amy, Emily want real_**. **_And so that's it for Emily and her family. Amy notice that was a _**flesh **_all along and then so the real Rory came, _**Flesh Rory died**_. River and Kovarian left. And now we hear that Amy is pregnant. _**Hope that helped!**_ ~ Also short chapter! ~Please R&R~

* * *

><p><em><strong>Daughter of Who? <strong>_

_**Chapter 12 2/2 ~ What Family!~**_

"I'm what!" Amy yelled shocked. Why did this always happen to her!

"You're pregnant." The Doctor repeated as slow as possible to sink this information. Rory hooked Amy to a machine with will help her deal with birth of her _'second'_ child.

"How is this even possible?" She asked eyes wide open hoping she would understand the explanation which was coming up next.

"You have been pregnant for a long time now, to be exact you have been pregnant for fifteen years but since the other Rory was hitting you the baby didn't want to leave the stomach and tried to make a stronger bond with you. The Baby that you have now and Emily would and kind of still are twins." The Doctor said calmly. "Time lord Children are very smart, just like…Emily. Amy I really am sorry about Emily, there was nothing I could do, and it was a fixed point in time.' The Doctor said with so much pain.

Amy was going to tell him everything was alright but Amy's water broke. She yelled in pain and agony, even as a Time Lady; birth was not easy. The Doctor fainted when Amy started to push and so Rory had to help out. The child was out and clean, "very healthy and two hearts." Rory said happily. The Doctor looked at the girl with a soft excretion full with love and care. Rory gave the baby girl to the Doctor whom placed her in her mother's arms and thanked Rory. Within a second the Doctor could feel another link which was the baby's. The Doctor was going to tell hello when his invisible paper got a messge.

'_**Doctor, Children are never lost. Emily is real, why do you believe in nonsense when you're mad? Now think and think hard! Find her and help her. You are the Doctor for crying out loud! And also father and your daughter needed you the most right now! ~Too Many Spoilers XO'**_

The Doctor smirked and knew where to go; he was getting her girl back!

_**Emily's P.O.V**_

I woke up in a white tub; at this moment I notice I'm Cleithrophobia. I yelled for someone to get me out, I'm scared! That's when a woman opened the tub, "It's fine, It's fine" She lies trying to calm me down, her voice full with fake concern.

"Where am I? Who are you?" I asked worried. I didn't even know my own name. I started to think when a man and woman where gone before my eyes, was that a memory? Who were they? The more I think about it I started to give off small sobs, why am I crying?

"Now Dear calm down, everything will be fine." The same woman who had thick black hair, said with a some-what-cold voice.

"Who are you?" I ask again wanting an answer but not felling right here.

"I'm Madame Kovarian, I been taking care of you since your mother and father were killed. Your name is Melody Pond; I have changed your name to the language of my people which is River Song." Madame Kovarian said calmly as she looked in my eyes trying to find something. Some of the things she spoke of where true to me but I wonder who killed my parents? I feel pain and anger fill my body when I try to remember something about them. I wish I could remember something.

"Who killed my parents?" I asked with so much hate that made me shiver, it was as if my body didn't recognized my own voice.

"It's a family of Time Lords." Madame Kovarian said with an evil grin that made my blood boil from some strange reason. But when I heard the word Time Lord made me have mix emotions.

"Will you show me how to kill them?" I asked calmly but couldn't believe the words that left my lips. What kinds of things did _**I not want**_ to remember about my pass, about how my parents were killed by Time Lords?

"Why yes Dear, I was thinking you would have never asked." She said softly, letting her voice because ice cold with anger and hatred.

"Thank you Madame Kovarian." I said as a small sad smirk appeared on my face.

"We will start tomorrow, good night River." She said leaving the small room in which I live in.

The only thing I could think of was to looked around, see if I find anything about myself. The only things that I have found were papers, books which didn't even interest me. Were the things in this room even belong to me? The second things I could think of was feeling my pockets. That's when I felt something solid; I took it out from one of my jacket's pocket. It was a kind of pen which looked strange but very familiar at the same time. My head started to hurt, the next thing I know it I was seeing a memory.

_***Flash back* **_

"_What is this?" _I asked hazily.

"_You will never know in till you open it." _The man whom I seen before said, only I couldn't see his face.

I looked the small box again and opened it. I look out the pen which was in my hand _"Why are you giving me this? I have one already and it's not my birthday." _I said my voice full with shock but I was very happy to get something so beautiful.

"_No and yes; no it's not your birthday and yes you have one but where is it?" _The man said as I started checking my pockets_. "Stop looking. The one in your hand is your ***** **********, I just made its better but the one you made was very good, it was better than the first one I made as much as I hate to say it. You know there is a funny story about that; I keep breaking things with the sonic sound like glass, locks, I even broke the ****** door. She didn't let me go out in a week and she didn't want to land. You know I'm still mad about that!" _The man yelled as I hear a loud hummed which said'you better apologize or it will happen again!' I giggled, I can believe I understood that now and before, the woman looked at us with, I think, a strange look._ "Okay okay sorry!" _He yelled back._ "So then what do you think?" he asked._

"_I love the room and my new **** ***********, thanks *** and ****** or should I say sexy!" _I said laughing loudly like the woman as the man red with embarrassment.

_***End of Flash Back***_

Why are those two familiar but I can't remember the way they look? What did they mean to me?

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: And now you find out that Emily was real all along! Also I have people who haven't reviewed, come one it isn't that hard. Also it will take me longer to update because I'm getting more Home work :(**_


	14. yesterday or Five weeks?

_**A/N: Sorry I took long, life got to me but I'm back with a longish chapter ENJOY!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Daughter of Who? <strong>_

_**Chapter 13 ~ Yesterday or Five weeks? ~**_

_**Amy's P.O.V**_

Sleep was all I wanted. After everything that happen to me in these three days, I begged for rest. In those three day I found out so many things.

**ONE)** My little Emily was never real **TWO)** Rory was never real and the real Rory was with River and Kovarian **THREE)** I'm a Time Lady whom will spend my life with the Doctor if he likes it or not **FOUR)** I was pregnant…Correction I just gave birth to "another" girl.

Now I'm here laying in bed feeling three links, the baby's, the Doctor's, and...someone else's. It's faint but if I try to connect with it, I can feel coldness, sorrow, and hatred. I have to tell the Doctor!

I try to wake up but my eyelids are heavy and I don't want to wake up my baby girl.

_**Emily's P.O.V**_

It's been five weeks since I been here; to be more clear it's been five weeks since I work up in that white tub. I have stayed here for sixteen years now. Today I found out that I'm a full Time Lady which gets me pissed…sorry for my language. It's just not right to be a Time Lady when the people whom killed my parents are Time Lords.

I found this out today…on my birthday. The big 16…don't I feel old. Anyways back to how I found this horrible news.

Madame Kovarian, whom, has taken care of me and has taught me everything that I know about Time Lords, told me this today. Every year she gives me a small cake then she tells me something I never thought of asking but useful. This year she told me I was a Time Lady; before I had regenerated I had ginger hair, paler skin, a little shorter and a bit fat. I regenerated because 'the family' (that's how Kovarian calls them) tried to hurt me before. Then I turn into what I am today with chocolate brown hair and eyes, tall, very skinny, and somewhat pale.

The only thing that doesn't make complete sense is how I became a Time Lady. That and this blue book I'm writing in. When I found it on my bed I asked Kovarian if she placed anything in my room and it was the first time she looked dumbstruck but in a minuet she changed her face and told me no. I flied threw the pages and that's when I found on the lass pages there where letters, It reads.

"_**Emi-err, Melody or River, which ever name you like most; I'm not sure what you will like me to call you but HAPPY BIRTHDAY! You're sixteen what a lovely number…well there are other numbers that are lovely too but sixteen is good, don't you say? Well I hope you write everything in your life in this book even if you write three words, WRITE! I hope I see you soon and yes I know you and you don't know who I am yet but still. ~Spoilers XO"**_

Who will write Spoilers as a name? I wonder who this person could be or how they look like. Then what are "_Emi-err"? _I flip the page to find another letter it reads.

"_**Hello Melody, It feels good to say that, well write it but not the hello but being able to just write Melody. Happy Birthday; I just wish I could write more to express my feelings but I can't…not yet. I can't tell you why but all I can say is Spoilers. In the end you will love that word as the others hate to hear it. We will meet too, just I can't tell you when or where. Do what you must and we will all be waiting for you. ~Spoilers XOXO"**_

Once again that dam word! I like how this person writes, its soft and warm. I'm sure it's a girl, the way she writes is like a mother writing to her child but I don't have a mother. Next letter!

"_**Hello Sweetie! I'm sorry if the other letters are confusing but whoever wrote them needed to write in a way which wouldn't give so much away. No Spoilers ha-ha. Well Happy Birthday from a person who will always understand you. You and I will meet someday. For now this is what you will get from me. ~The only water in the forest is the… XOXO" **_

I love the word sweetie as funny as that sounds, I really do hope to meet this person.I don't understand the quote very well. Okay last one.

"_**Hello Dear, we have never meet…well in your time line and they don't know I'm writing this to you. Happy Birthday from a new person who you'll love. Don't try to re-write time, you tried to once…let's just say we almost didn't meet. Hope you see me soon…When you're a little older. ~Love you with all my heart C.J"**_

I giggle every time I read the letter. I just wish I knew his name so I could find him. I can't wait to meet all these people on day. That's all I have to say on my birthday. Bye~Bye

_**Third Person P.O.V**_

Emily closes the book of soon to be spoilers, she had a mission which she looked forward to. Without hesitation she changes to skinny jeans, a blue top and a leather jacket.

"Dear are you ready?" Kovarian ask from outside.

"Yes Madame, I will be out in a bit." Emily side as she placed the blue book on the inside pocket of the jacket and the sonic screwdriver on the left. With a grin she walked to get her gun; she spines it around with her finger before placing it on her belt. As Emily turns the knock, Kovarian opened it before she could open it herself. With a fake smile Kovarian leads Emily to a room full with vortex manipulator.

"I'm setting the coordinates to the Doctor. After this we might not see each other again so please take of yourself dear." Kovarian said with fake sorrow, in reality she was happy that in a matter of seconds Emily will be gone. Emily was going to do all the dirty work for her and Emily will feel guilty when she finds out she killed her own family. The good thing about this plan she would never find Kovarian to do any so call 'revenge'. Emily was a child for crying out loud, what can a sixteen year old girl do.

"Thank you Madame Kovarian for everything you have helped me with, if it goes to plan I will contact you." Emily said giving Kovarian a quick hug but before Emily could back away Kovarian yelled.

"What are you doing here and who the hell is he?" Kovarian yelled with much furry which made Emily scared.

"What did I tell you? You are one mad woman; the Doctor will hang us both for trying to rewrite time again." A man with brown hair said smirking the whole time. Emily turn to see the man, she was out of words to descried him.

"Please Sweetie; the only one that he will be hanging is her. Speaking of her." The woman with a voice of sweet melody spoke calmly. Having a wicked smile, she turns to face Kovarian. "Aren't you glad I calm for a visit, I ever so worried about you. It has been five whole years!" She said full with fake happiness.

_(I was going to end there but I think you guys should get a little more!)_

_**Doctor's P.O.V**_

Amy has been sleeping for two hours. Two WHOLE hours I don't think she would be so tired. I wanted to bother her. Amy has been sleeping with little...Err… I don't know her name…I guess I'll just ask them when they walk up.

Rory has been sitting in the control room watching me press random buttons, yes random. I haven't found out all the uses of them yet but no one really knows that.

"Doctor!" Rory yelled frustrated, I think he's been trying to get my attention.

"Yes Rory the Roman?" I ask walking over to him.

"Are we even going anywhere?" he calmly but a little deep.

"Yes and no, I'm waiting for the girls to wake up." I said and checked my watch...umm they been sleeping for three hours now. "You know how girls are; they need their beauty sleep, even though that's a lie. Humans or should I say females…sleeping more then you should, has nothing to do with beauty. I say you have it or you don't, but there is something beautiful in even female, believe it or not men too. I had a friend whom looked beautiful but since I'm a male I should say handsome. And no Rory I'm not attacked by men, I just know when someone looks good looking." I cleared my throat softly.

Rory nodded a bit nerves, "Umm Doctor I was never going to ask you that…but I do want to say sorry Doctor but you and Amy have something wrong about…Emily..." he said very quietly, he didn't want to hurt me but hearing Emily's name reminds me of another person I couldn't save…I couldn't save my own child. I don't even care if I really made her or not, she was like both me and Amy. Best of both worlds. But this is no time to be thinking of things I could have done, I still have time to get her back.

I swallowed hard because of the pain in my hearts, "What do you mean Rory? What do you know?" My voices weaken.

"I mean you know how to get her back, you just haven't thought hard right? You're the Doctor you should know if Emily was real or not." Rory stated clearly…just because I'm the Doctor huh. If it where that easy.

"Sorry Rory but I'm not as smart as you think, as anyone thinks! I let people die and can't do anything about it; I make people forget how great they can without them even know! I get help like everyone else. Being the Doctor means to be this person that is smart when in reality isn't as smart as everyone else. I-I just do what others don't and that is use all my brain. No one knows how I need to remind myself that if there was no me, everything with come down in ashes and I need to work every day to make sure that doesn't happen." I said losing myself, "Sorry Rory I didn't mean to say all these things to you. It's just that…"

"You lost someone I know and I know how that feels but look if you really think about it you do things that other people can't." He said hopelessly, he does a bad in trying to help…sometimes.

"Now that I felt myself go and said everything, I can tell you this. I do know a bit about Emily." I said with a grin. Rory looked at me with wide eyes which made my grin grow.

"What do you know?" He asked with much hope in his voice.

"Well someone told me Emily was real all along but I need to find her." I said passing, thinking of a date which will help me find her. I need a time, place and date but when and where?

"Why can't we just go back to the day she was taken and get her back?" Rory asked without thinking throw the whole time and space part. Dam Humans sometimes.

"I can't do that are you mad! It's rewriting time; it could lead to another Pandora!" I said with a calm but strong yell.

"We should still do it, we are doing this to get your daughter back!" he yelled back but I didn't really notice it. Now let me think, I believe I rewrote time back when I saw younger Amy and Emily. Then why can't I try it again but it's just playing with time a bit.

"Okay, Rory get ready because we are going to try and get Emily back or at least find her." I said with glee and place the coordinates. "Let's go before the girls know we left."

"Got it." He said lively, walking over to the doors and without hesitation he opened the doors. We are in Demons Run, the place Emily was saying at. She was taken away only yesterday…

"Now then River you may go now, all your work here is done." I heard that familiar bitter voice… Kovarian.

"Yes madam Kovarian, good bye." River said coldly with a smirk she turns to where we were hiding. With a wink she left the room in thin air. Kovarian walked away to another room, with was our chance to see Emily.

Slowly we walked to her room; I looked over to Rory whom gave me a soft nod, telling me to open in. I felt nerves but still calm, knowing that I was soon going to see my daughter again made me want to open the door quickly. I graved the handle and with a little twist I open to see something that made my dreams crash into millions to millions of pieces. Out of everything this had to happen. Why does things like this happen to me ever so quickly, when I have something to hold someone always had to yank it from me.


	15. And So

_**Daughter of Who? **_

_**Chapter 14 ~ and so~**_

* * *

><p><em><em>_**Doctor P.O.V**_

_I graved the handle and with a little twist I open to see something that made my dreams crash into millions to millions of pieces. Out of everything this had to happen. Why do things like this happen to me ever so quickly, when I have something to hold someone always had to yank it from me?_

"Doctor what just happen?" Rory asked heavily, it seemed that he was just as hurt. "She had to be there but why are we…"

"I'm not quite sure." I couldn't let him finish that sentence. "She just dragged us back within a second." I said, noticing my voice a bit shaken with pain and some anger. I moved quickly to the monitor, "We are 6 billion light years away from Demons Run now."

"Hello Sweetie." I heard that familiar voice but different; it didn't have the hint of independents nor did it have the tone of a woman that has passed through every possible thing in the world. No it didn't have any of that. Her voice resembled of a small child; sacred, nerves, out of place but with some pure in her voice. I slowly turn hoping she would look the same as the other one I just saw. But there was no way of denying it; they weren't the same person…yet.

"Hello River, what brings you to the TARDIS again?" I ask softy but feeling sorrow for her. River looked weak and fragile, eyes full with pain. This was a new side of her which I never knew.

"Oh please Sweetie don't give me pity, I'm all right really; gone through worse if you ask me." She lied to herself; so we could feel a little better of course that's the first rule...lie. "Now then I need you to listen to me because I don't have very long. You're going to meet Emily soon and she will not be the same, she had been lied to and believes that you and Amy are enemies whom killed her parents. When you see her she may not hesitate to kill you right away." My hearts broke more than before just by hearing that, she believes we're killers! I was about to ask when River cut me off, "Don't ask, let me finish. She will have another name so try to tell her who she is. Tell she everything about herself and about her life, if you don't she isn't going to believe you, oh yes and don't get scared when things get to dangers."

I felt the TARDIS land with a thump, I looked at River and without a word she waved good bye and left like always. I turn to meet a very confused Roman, not knowing what to do next Amy walked in the room. I didn't want to see her green eyes, knowing that if I did I would lose myself.

"What happen…Doctor" Amy said surprising me; she just talked in my native tongue…Gallifreyan. I quickly looked at her face and notice she didn't plan to speak like that.

"I or should I say we just saw River…" I reasoned in Gallifreyan looking into her eyes which were wild open…she understood perfectly.

"Umm…sorry but I'm not really understanding what you two are saying." Rory said calmly and nervously.

I turn back around and gave him a quick scan, "Uh yes…sorry Rory." I said in English. "Well like I said before we just saw River but she said something about having to leave quickly and how we were going to meet Emily and how she believes we are killers. That is really all Dear but you doing have to worry we'll find a way to fix this. It's not she has been program to kills us in return, oh no none of that. I spoke calmly as possible.

"Wait you're telling me Emily is still alive and fine!" Amy said full with hope which made my heart sink.

"Yes, aside from the fact that she wants you two dead." Rory responded quickly. "Doctor I think we should really see if Emily is out there." Rory said pointing to the doors that led to the unknown area.

"What we're going to see Emily today!" Amy said again, full with hope.

"Yes but I'm not sure-"

"I don't really care if you're not sure Doctor! I want to see my baby girl _EVEN_ if she does want to **kill us**! I been wanting to see her again, It feels like a life time since I saw her and...And I really want to just hug her and tell her that her mother will protect her. It has been a long time since I told her those words Doctor!" I hear Amy's cries of pain, she does have every right to try and get Emily back but I can't see her get hurt as well.

"But the baby, will she be okay without her mother?" Rory asked a little scared from Amy's yells.

"If anything happens the TARDIS will try and help," I said looking at the monitor and heard her hum.

"All right then we are going to see Emily again and that's final." Amy said in a commanding tone which she hardly used. Then again I got used to her ginger self.

Amy ran to the doors and without a second thought she opens the door harshly. It seems like she is in her mother mode, kind of cute if you ask me.

I walked out to see that we were in the planet Selene Nina or in other worlds "Moon Fire". As scary name but the planet is full with peace, a lot of people come for their spas and time to relax. Something I knew we weren't going to have. That's when we heard a loud sound coming from the back of us. I looked quickly to see what or who is was. Time to fix what was broken.

_**Third P.O.V (Emily's continued) **_

"_Aren't you glad I came for a visit, I was ever so worried about you. It has been five whole years!" She said full with fake happiness. _

"I will not repeat myself." Kovarian hissed at the two standing opposite from Emily and her.

"Oh come now, be glad that I still care for you. Even if you made many stupid chooses to change my life!" The woman hissed back at Kovarian without fear.

Kovarian laughed at their faces, "What do you believe child, come in here and ruin my plans? You should listen to that boy and leave before you rewrite time!" Kovarian yelled violently which made Emily feel fear, a feeling she had once forgotten. Kovarian forgot all about Emily, she had to deal with "un-fitting" people.

"Why do you yell with so much hate? I thought you loved and wanted to care for me!" The woman with blond/brown curls spoke with fake sadness but keeping hold of her deadly smirk. "I have been with you_ all of my life_, or for what I have been told." She sharply said.

"Don't yell like a mad woman! You're scaring her! If you really care for her you will stop yelling!" The man with brown hair spoke back, his voice like strong poison. This caused Kovarian to turn and face Emily's child face but Kovarian didn't feel sorrow or guilt. None of that, it just made her smile as if she won a war.

Emily didn't understand why she would be smiling at her frighten face, in fact this made matters worse for her. She desperately wanted to run with the other two grownups but she was no child…not anymore. She had to be stronger then this! Madame Kovarian had told her many times before and thoses words keep playing like a scratched record. _"If you do not stop acting like a child every time I yell at you or command you to kill someone,_ _it shows how useless one can be! If you don't fight for yourself who will! Don't make me give you pity, if I do then you are useless!" _

Something clicked in both grownups when they laid eyes on Emily's face. It seemed as she was dead, no emotion on her face, her eyes like never ending darkness. It made Kovarian shiver a bit; she had never seen her do such a thing. _"This is good, right?'_ Kovarian asked herself, not sure how to act.

The woman didn't like this face and so without thinking she ran to Emily's side. The man had no time to stop her from hugging Emily. The woman calm spoke in Emily's ear, it was so soft that Emily could barely make out the words. "Don't get me that face Sweetie; just because she told you stupid things, doesn't mean they are true. Being strong doesn't mean _'don't use emotions'_ it means give it your all!" Emily slowly nodded but no one except the woman notice.

"Don't you lay hands on her!" Kovarian yelled with much hate.

"Don't you dare talk to me like this!" The woman yelled back.

"Or what Girl, you can't do anything to stop me!" Kovarian yelled at her face, testing how far she would go.

"You want Emily to know who I am or what you done? I know she would fight back once she hears the truth, I mean why do you think I'm here for? Oh will I think I lie umm, I really didn't come for you…not now but I came for Emily." She said like sharp ice.

Emily looked at the woman with wide eyes, Emily had the same written words at in the latter she read in her blue book…_'Emi-' _but what would this really mean? Her name wasn't Emily; she was Melody Pond or as her 'new' name River Song. Then again Emily did sound sort of familiar; she could recall three people calling out that name. Were the Man and the Woman, she once had a memory about? Before she could think threw more possibilities Kovarian cut her thoughts.

"You wouldn't dare, you fitly girl!" Kovarian said shocked but still yelling. Only she hadn't notice when the woman called Emily by her real name then Melody or River.

"Don't try to win with her; she always gets her way in the end." The man said happily smirking at the woman. He didn't care that Kovarian had to say about this.

The woman giggled, "Oh you know that quiet well don't you Sweetie?" she asked flirting, loving the fact that he didn't care who was around made her jump with lovely feelings. She walked over to him carefully wanting the feelings they both had to increases with every step she took.

"I know that more than anyone else, I feel rather proud saying that." He said back, his eyes slowly turning into lust. The way she flirted made any man want to fall on their knees and each time she did, it was mostly for him.

"I would love to flirt more with you but sadly this old bag is here. Plus we need to help this little one." She said sadly but gave him a wink to keep the lust in his eyes. Of course she knew she shouldn't go all out on him since Emily was in the room.

"Gods you two are worse than that stupid family!" Kovarian yelled frustrated with what had happen and for being called 'old bag'.

"Don't talk about them in that form or I would just kill you off here and now!" The man spoke before the woman had a chance of giving her a threat.

Kovarian didn't really dare to talk but instead she nervously laughed. This one of those time where Emily saw how Kovarian got scared and wasn't as strong as she put herself to be. "You know what I don't have time for you people I have better things to do and to be, if you're not going to leave then I will." Kovarian said harshly.

"What? Leaving so soon! What do you think that you will get off the hock that easy?" The woman said mocking her, it want a question but more of a dry statement.

"Like I said before I best be off my way, this girl has to meet someone and she will be late if she doesn't go _now_!" Kovarian has sharply said now with a dark tone.

"All right then I will let you be," The woman said smirking, Kovarian believed that she had won. "However, Melody or River…Sweetie before you go off and discover the truth." She stopped and saw Kovarian shocked, it seemed like she couldn't move. "I will tell you something your name is Emily Pond and I'm-"Emily never heard her name. Kovarian had pushed the button which led them to the room where the Time Lord family was.

As the only two people now at Demons Run the woman madly finished her sentence. "I'm River Song and this is my husband Caption Jack Harkness."

Jack walked over to River and kissed her lips softly but full with lust "Don't worry dear, Emily will be all right, after all it seemed like this wasn't rewriting time, was it?" he asked knowing her too well, she was full with lies…just like him.

"Of course it was, the Doctor would have really hanged me if I had rewritten time and then what will you do without me?" River asked smirking at him playfully. With one last kiss they both disappeared into thin air.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Well instead of giving you readers Amy/11 in this chapter, I gave you Jack/River. Sorry but they are my second favorite couple. :D**_


	16. Reunion

_**Daughter of Who? **_

_**Chapter 15 ~ Reunion?~**_

_**Third person P.O.V**_

_Time to fix what was broken._

Emily looked at the people. _'So this is the Time Lord family huh?'_ Emily asked herself forgetting what happen with the River and Jack.

Kovarian felt a bit uneasy, she didn't like the fact that she was now seeing everything mess up. This wasn't in the plan! Dam River and trying to do stupid things! She will never grow up into a right woman! But no wasn't the time to think of this, she had to think of a way to fix this.

Without another thought Kovarian spoke harshly, "Well isn't this nice, I'm here to see-" she was cut off.

"Your death Doctor!" Emily said with a grin, pulling out her gun. Emily knew this was going to come and she wasn't going to have any guilt. She just wanted to kill them; it was more of a game then a murder.

The Doctor, Amy, and Rory all shared quick glance at each other and turned to Emily. What River said was true, Emily had change and it seemed like she desperately want to kill them.

"Emily before you do something we don't want, let's just talk. Put the gun down and talk." The Doctor said softly as she slowly tried to reach for his sonic screwdriver.

"Hey don't try and take anything out or I will just kill you, understand." Emily replied but hearing the Doctor's voice remained her about the memory she had some weeks ago. _"You will never know in till you open it." _The man whom she saw talk was clear to her now. It was the same man who she pointed the gun at. How in the world is this possible! The people, she believed were her parents were them? No, no that can't be, she may had mistaken her parents for those monsters.

"let's just come down." The Doctor said again, "I'm just going to take out my sonic screwdriver."

'Sonic screwdriver?' Emily asked herself still pointing the gun at him. _"No and yes; no it's not your birthday and yes you have one but where is it?" _The monster said as I started checking my pockets_. "Stop looking. The one in your hand is your Sonic Screwdriver, I just made its better but the one you made was very good. _

"No this can't be!" Emily yelled not liking what she remembered.

"Emily calm down, let me just explain everything." The Doctor said softly as he took Amy's hand.

"Doctor, Doctor, Doctor. It's such a pity that you don't understand. She isn't whom you think she is." Kovarian said coldly. "Just stop with your nonsense!"

_**Emily's P.O.V**_

Doctor, that strange word meaning 'Mightily Warrior' in the Gamma Forest's language. But that word felt different to me, powerful instead of fear and hatred. _"I love you too Doctor, I always had." _The woman with ginger hair said. I remember hearing her say this before but why?

"Ginger girl what's your name?" I demanded but I didn't know my voice was going to be so harsh.

The Doctor looked at me with wide eyes and the woman gave be a quick scan. "Emily what are you talking about, I'm your mum, Amy Pond!" she yelped.

My mum really is this woman mad, for all I know it that she is crazy for saying such a thing. _'__Discover the truth… your name is Emily Pond.' _Was that other woman telling the truth? Emily Pond…the only water in the forest is the River… No, no this can't be. If so then that means I saw me…Only this can't be true, my name is Melody Pond not Emily. These people think they could full me!

"I'm sorry but my name isn't Emily its Melody." I answered sharply which made Amy give a small smile."Why in the world are you smiling for?" I hissed at her, was she trying to mock me! Just because I was a young girl didn't mean anything.

"Well I wanted to call my baby Melody but my husband at the time didn't agree with it so we changed it to Emily. The two names are similar which made me half happy. Being able to say it and hear it feels good. My child was like sweet melody to me, the more she grew the longer and sweeter was the melody." Amy smiled as she hid her face with her locks. That's when I felt bittersweet but it wasn't for me but from someone else.

Where have I heard that before? The letter…'_It feels good to say that, well write it but not the hello but being able to just write Melody' _

"Emi-err Melody, listen to me closely. This woman, Kovarian has told you lies! You parents where never killed, your true name is Emily Pond and you're a wonderful, loving girl! This is your mother Amy and I know that you will not believe this but I'm your father. You must remember everything that has happen in the pass. This is Rory, the one you hated. I know you still remember, I just need you to think about it. Anything that helps you just-"The Doctor was cut off with Kovarian yells.

"That's it Doctor! I let your mouth run too far, Just face it; it's time for your death!" She yelled violently which made me shiver. "Melody Kill them, if you want all three of them." She said coldly but I couldn't move. There was too much to think about, what the Doctor and Amy said was the same things in the letters. Could they really be who they say they are? "Melody what did I order?" She yelled again.

"Melody please, believe what your father says. I hope that you remember; the day they took you away made my heart break. You are my little baby girl but seeing you like this makes me sad. I was going to race you in the right environment, after so many years living in a place full of pain." Amy spoke again and I felt her emotions go threw me. Could she really be my mother?

"Melody what did I say? Kill them! _Now_!" Kovarian yelled at me again and I knew that I had to do something before her really gets mad with me. If I disappoint her I know she would tell me how useless I was.

"Sorry but I don't believe people like you, I'm not as stupid as you think I am." My voice felt fake again. I felt like I shouldn't even be in the middle of this room, nor should I be with these people. The bad thing was that they couldn't read my mine; sure I don't feel right here but I kind of do believe them. It seems like they would be both good parents if they where mine.

"Emily please don't do this!" The Doctor yelled which made me want to drop the gun. "I know you're stronger than this, fight whatever is holding you back."

"Sorry Sweetie this is your end." I said in a bittersweet voice, loving the way I said sweetie.

I slowly pointed the gun at them again but once I had it facing the Doctor I couldn't shoot. I didn't feel violent towards them but something else.

"Melody what in the heavens are you waiting for?" Kovarian hissed at me. But before she let me do anything she ripped the gun out of my hands. "Stupid child! You can't do anything can you! Your useless just like them right! I'll just kill them myself since you can't obey one small order!" That was the only think I could hear before I head the shoot.

When that gun went off everything around me went slow. I saw the Doctor cover Amy and Rory but before they turned I saw their faces. I had to do something but before I could think my body did what it wanted to do.

Run!

"EMILY!" I hear three voices crying bloody murder before my body was surrounded by darkness.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I know its short but again it had to be done. I love you all! **_


	17. No

_**Daughter of Who? **_

_**Chapter 16 ~No!~**_

"Emily…Emily!...EMILY!" I felt someone rocking me violently. I open my eyes to see mum giggling.

"What?" I asked rubbing my eyes, the light seemed look a bright sun.

"We're here." Dad said smiling, he loves seeing me sleep like a five year old. When I was smaller dad would come in the room before I fell asleep with mum's singing.

"Where is here?" I said as I look around to my surroundings, I was sitting in the car. That's when I notice we were parked. I could see grass which looked freshly cut, some kids with bags of an unfamiliar place.

"What wrong with you? You have been asking to go to the museum." Dad said worried. So that's where we were a museum and I been asking to come but why?

"Rory is right…I mean you're dad. I wonder why I said his name like that." Mum said in an embarrassing way, why did this seem off?

"Don't worry honey." Dad said as he hugged her. "Come one Emily let's see that new thing they found by the park." I nodded as he open the door for me.

"Okay." I don't remember me asking to come but I feel like it's important.

As we walk in the door I notice a woman with curls laughing loudly with a man with brown hair. People like them make me smile, mum and dad get in some fights and it would last for day's even weeks but they don't laugh like them. It was if they were always together, a bond between two sole mates.

"Hey Emily," Mum yelled to get my attention. "It's this way come one." She walked away with dad's arms around her.

"Yeah I'll be there in a bit…I have to go to the bathroom." I lied and ran to follow the couple whom were laughing. Something about them made me want to know them better. Was it because I wanted to have a relationship like there's? Whatever it was I followed them into the next room, I looked around. It was only use three.

"Do you think its fine that they use your book here?" The man asked calmly, I notice the way his eyes where...old.

"These people aren't going to remember the stories of a man with a blue box." The woman said giggling, "I think before I act."

"Are you sure about that since last t-

The woman cut him off, "Yes I know I lied to you. Only you must understand a woman has to have her secrets."

"I don't really know what kind of woman you are." The man said as she ran is hands threw his hair.

"I will take that as a compliment." The woman said smoothly, "Emily you don't have to hid, I know you're there." She turned and smiled.

"H-How did you know my name?" I asked shyly and walked over to them. I had that feeling when you see a person and you ask yourself _'have I seen them before_' or '_I know that person…right?_'

"Oh no she forgot, the shoot most have done more then I remembered." She said calmly and took the book from the stand. Could she even do that? "Let's see." She said turning the pages. "Here read this and tell me if you remember."

I took the book from her hand and gave her a strange look but all she did was smile. I looked at the page which looked like my writing, it read.

_Date: 10/5/2017_

_I know I'll be writing this twice. Today I found it out and no I'm not saying what or you will know before you know. Yes, yes, I know I'm not clearly talking right but I don't have the right words to tell you this _something_. Think I'm crazy right now well once you remember you'll not think that anymore. There is a word for not wanting to say something before it really happens..._SPOILERS!_ Okay big letters makes me look like a small child again but that's not the point. I know I made you read this but I'll not give you the right information just yet. I'll help you about on what I'm really trying to say, just some small hints. Try and think "have I ever used a blue book like this before' or "I love this color but forgot why?" Again I sound very slow for writing this but I don't know of another way. You have to think about a mad man in a box, what is the box name? The box and the man are two very important things in the world…no in the universe and if we don't get him back. Well let's just say things will get complicated. More than now… ~Emily Pond~R.S~_

"What did I just read?" I asked, not only did this made me want to say many questions but I notice something didn't the man ask her if it was fine with the museum having her book? If it's her book then why would my name be there?

"I know it didn't help but still, think about it." She said calmly, I gave her the book back but I wanted to read the rest of the entries.

"Alright but why was my name here if this is your book?" I asked softly and notice how both had made a mistake which they hadn't thought before. This will be a great talk but I still had to fighter out the mad man's name and the box's name. They has to be something that I haven't caught and because of it nothing could help me fit the pieces I was sure I had.

"Why is it that I forget some bits and pieces of this day?" The woman asked herself softly but the smile never left her face.

"It makes sense that you don't clearly remember time always changes without noticing it." The man spoke with a tone that make my heart beat a bit. This is wrong in so many levels but I couldn't stop it.

"Well then time is going quick since now I have to reveal our names." She sighed deeply as if a big secret was going to be reveled. This made me happy that I was learning about them only this was a very strange way to do it. Just because of a blue box and a mad man which I still need to find their names.

The woman smiled softly full with love; it reminded me of mum's smile. It seemed as the man wanted to revel so he looked at the woman whom gave him a nodded. "Well," The man began and in a blink of an eye he took my hand and kissed it. I tried my best not to blush but he was…I don't have any words to describe someone like him, and with my heart beating it wasn't helping. "My name is Caption Jack Harkness; you look very lovely when you blush." Jack said in a slow soft tone which made my heart beat faster. I had never meet a man who could take your breath away by just talking.

"You're such a flirt." The woman giggled, "That's the way I fell in love with you. Try to forget about him Emily, just for a bit so you can know my name." She stooped to giggle more, "My name is River Song." She said it like a strong woman and now wondered if that was her real name.

"Well then now that you know your names I need you to stick with the point of the mad man with the blue box." River said calmly but her eyes begged me to remember.

I repeated those words, "Mad men with the blue box…are you talking about that one?" I asked as I pointed to a police box.

"I may have forgotten that this was here." River said sadly, she didn't like not recalling things.

"He isn't in there is he?" Jack asked walking over to it and feeling the smooth wood.

"I don't think he is but you never know." River said with a wink.

"You and him, always with lies and saying_ spoilers_" Jack hopelessly said, it seemed like they always where like this.

"So I'll take it as you two have meet him before?" I asked curiously, he had to be some one important to me.

"Yes we do but something happen with time and we haven't seen him." River spoke in a low tone, I felt pain hearing those words.

"What do you mean? He isn't dead is he!" I yelled softly, I could feel my voice become weak. Just thinking about this makes me shake with sorrow. I didn't know why but I couldn't control my body.

"Oh no Sweetie, just that many people forgot about his and because of that he can't live. If they don't remember then we will leave too." River said bitterly, Jack moved closer to her with sad eyes. So if I remember the man I could get everyone else to remember as well.

"What was he like?" I asked curiously, it seemed like he was some fairytale.

"Well he was a man who loved people, he would do anything for them and he was someone who people could look up to. Believe it or not but if your _father_ meet him, he would look up to him too." She stopped to, what I guessed, remember the man. "A lot of people need his help without knowing it and he needs people to help him too. Like me." She giggled warmly but I notice the way she said father with a hint of anger and grief.

"He sounds kind of like a very educated doctor." I laughed at my crazy idea. "But why would a doctor need a blue box for?"

"He would always say that the box is bigger in the inside." River said wickedly and smiled.

"So the man is a doctor?" I asked a little loud, "and he uses a blue box that's bigger in the inside." I repeated as I pointed at the police box and added, "A doctor will need this and this box isn't big, no more than three people could fit in it." I didn't understand anymore but doctor was being repeated in my mind.

"Well I'll just go out there and say he wasn't really human. He didn't think like one, in fact it took him a long time to some-what understand human emotions." Jack said quickly but he way he said it was flat.

"Not human?" I asked calmly but I didn't understand where this was going. Are these people the once who are mad? But why does it still feel like what they say is true, it may be because mum always said look around and always think outside of the box. But with this box I couldn't think of another way a doctor could use it. Why is it that I'm smart but I can't think of more things, I can't open my mine to 'not human'?

If people have said my pen is not humanly possible because of what it could do then what would I do to a police box?

If River said the box is bigger in the inside; that's what I would do, make the box have something to make it bigger. If I think about it something like that would have to have energy…more like a sprit that would give power. It would have a mind of its own but if matched right with a person's personality then it would help that person whom builds it or has it. So was that why dad wanted to steal the T-

_**What did I just say?**_

"My father isn't Rory is it?" I asked happily but it was strange thinking that Rory as once someone I called father. "B-but mum is still mum, she liked someone dearly." I said hopelessly, why is it that my mind is blocking my thoughts.

"Well this is good she's remembering." Jack said smiling at River, "You know what will happen if she does."

"Oh yes I do but you're so mean to do that." River complained happily. "You know it took me a long time to find out it was you."

"Oh don't start with me you also did the same, should I remind you?" Jack asked flirting with her, I will say it again wish I could be River.

"Umm guys you're not helping me…" I said restless, I had to remember before they leave me here never knowing anything.

"We did all we could." River said looking at the floor. "I can't tell you more then what you have learned."

Dam! Okay the man in the box is…something with the later D. D…D…Doctor! "The man's name is the Doctor, right?" I asked happily as they both smile warmly.

"Emily just know this if you do fully remember you'll not remember this 'life' you will not know our names but the entry in your blue book will." River said softly with sad eyes.

"Wait I'm not going to remember you two!" I said with much sadness; I wanted to remember them.

"Don't worry we'll see each other again." Jack spoke sweetly which made me feel more pain.

"If I don't remember you two then I don't want to remember about Dad or the TARDIS!" I said loudly, acting like a child but I didn't care. That's when I notice I said dad, the Doctor was my real Father. So that means I'm not human I'm- I'm a time… Time woman…no… Time Lady…that's it Time Lady. Mum is one too, a Time Lady. "I don't want to remember!" I said softly sobbing.

River and Jack gave me bittersweet smiles. "Don't worry Sweetie it's a good thing, trust me." River said softly but feeling my pain, my tears had gotten to her.

"You need to be strong; if you're not then we will never meet." Jack said softly which made me open my eyes and that's when I saw them disappearing. "I'm sorry I'm so, so sorry." Jack ran to me and hugged me, softly he repeated those heart braking words.

"N-No, don't go. I don't want to remember, I still don't want to know my sister, no!" I rubbed my eyes but when I open to see if they left, I was alone in the darkness again.

"…Why I'm I crying…?"


	18. Again

_**A/N: Just to make things a little clear to me and other people Emily is 16. Also the rest of this month and the next are very busy so I might not update for a while, sorry. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Daughter of Who? <strong>_

_**Chapter 17 ~Again~**_

"Rory help me pick her up." The Doctor yelled worried for Emily's life…again. Why did it keep happing to her, why was it that she was going through the same things like Rory.

"What about…her?" Rory asked as he pointed where Kovarian once stood. Rory was getting very cross with that woman. She had made everyone's life turn to the worst possible and to think he once hated the Doctor for that.

"There is no time for that Rory!" The Doctor yelled as he got frustrated and carried her in his arms. He was wasting too much time talking and not helping her daughter.

The TARIDS did the same things as before. She moved the medical room closer to the front doors and played a soft melody to calm them down. With little things like this the Doctor was grateful the TARDIS did have a spirit, sort of like a guardian angel.

The Doctor tried to giver medicine but he knew what happen…she was long gone…in other words _**dead**_.

He ran and hugged Amy tightly and with the softest voice," I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry." Amy couldn't believe those pain full words. Was there little girl dead…really dead. Why was it her, why was the universe attacking her so much! Was it because she didn't grow up in a Time Lord environment like her father but that couldn't be. If it was then Amy would have been going through the same thing.

"No Doctor no we just had her! I-I didn't get to even hug her or let her know how much I- I loved h-her." Amy said between sobs. She felt the way he also shock with sorrow, he was breathing heavenly.

"Doctor are y-you sure she's d-dead?" Rory asked calmly but the news also made him feel sorrow. He wanted to really meet Emily and know about her life but it seemed like he would never have that chance.

Before he answered he unwrapped his arms from Amy and tried to cover his weak voice with his calm one but fail. "Yes Rory she is, the gun Emily had was made to kill everyone and everything. That even means a Time Lady like her. When the gun is shoot it reads the person's DNA or whatever they are made of and determines the best way to kill the person/thing in the quickest way. I didn't have time to every try to stop it." The Doctor said sadly, wishing he could have done more.

"I-I'm going to see if the baby is okay." Rory said as he started to walk away but Amy stopped him.

"The baby's name is Adela Mari meaning noble truth." Amy said calmly wiping her tears away; knowing that her small child was fine at home made her feel that not all was lost.

"That's a beautiful name Amy!" Both of the men answered back and Amy light up a little. It was one of those few times they would find something to cheer them up.

"Yeah I was thinking about something meaning full like how I first wanted to call Emily, Melody." Amy said sadly running her hand threw Emily's hair. The bent down and kissed her forehead, "I'm sorry Sweetie, I really am. I wish I could be stronger for you but in the end I couldn't, I will always love my little baby. You where my sweet melody and I wish you would have kept playing." Amy said in the weakest voice and tears started to surround her light green eyes. Amy couldn't believe how she was so beautiful; her color was bright and warm. It looked as if she was just sleeping…but she was and she would never wake up.

"Sorry I need a minute." Amy said before running off to the nursery where baby Mari was sleeping.

"Doctor I-"Rory was cut off before he could say anything.

"You don't have to be sorry for anything; this isn't your fault but mine. If I had pushed her aside she would have been fine. Now- now she looks beautiful than ever, even with that brown hair of mine." The Doctor said sadly and kissed Emily's forehead; just like when Amy was young. The kiss full with love and regret, something they all felt for her.

Rory felt pain for all three of them but he didn't know what to say or do. Was this how they felt when he died so many times before? Guilt, regret and sorrow mixed into one. What a horrible feeling it was, it made him sick to his stomach. "D-Doctor I'm going out too, okay." Rory said carefully and got a nodded from him. Once out of the room he let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. Rory felt like crying with the emotions swimming inside of him. It was one of those sad moments where not even the Doctor could stay strong. In times like theses it did seem like the Doctor was a real human and not a Time Lord. He started to walk the long hallway to clear his thoughts and emotions. Something he did when he was young, when he didn't know how to asked Amy out…

"Now we are alone." The Doctor spoke in a dull voice, "I can tell you all the stories in the word and I can tell you all the amazing people I have met. How many times girls fell for me and the way they thought I was a miracle man. If they can see me now and they would know it's not true." The Doctor looked up at the ceiling remembering how many people have told him that.

"You know what I don't understand; why are you dead if you were going to be a great person. You weren't supposed to die for another **858 years**. I know because **I saw it happen** worse day of my life and that was because I didn't know you yet. You looked at me that day with big eyes full with happiness. I didn't know why you were happy to see me but then I told you I never met you, your smile died. That is when I think you knew you were going to die. We move differently and I don't want that day to come but now that you lay here dead I don't know what's worse. Knowing that you will die and not stop it or you dyeing here not yet started those adventures." The Doctor stroked her long brown hair.

"Stupid fix timelines, if I could I would go back. I'm sorry Emily…Melody…River. I wish I could have saved you and I'm so sorry I couldn't stop this from happening." The Doctor kissed her forehead and left the room…the TARDIS needed repairing…no it didn't but it was one of the only way to deal with the pain he had.

Emily was alone in the room and time stopped for her. The color on her face had not let. The TARDIS knew many things but she couldn't tell anyone about what would happen to Emily. She only knew someone would come and help her.

That's when a man had appeared in the room and moved quickly to Emily. "Oh god you are dead!" The mad said shocked. The softly pressed his lips to Emily are trying to see if it would work just like the woman told him to do. Slowly Emily started to breathe and eyes fluttered to see a man kissing her. The man notices her movement and broke the sweet kiss. With a smile he told her, "Good thing I came right?"

Emily couldn't reply since she started regenerating and the man didn't know what to do, he just stood back and saw how her features changed. Curly brown blond hair replaced the long strait drown hair, her face was of a twenty year old and her body became a little fuller then before.

"How do you feel?" The man asked knowing far too well what she was but that didn't stop him from liking her just like how he found the Doctor attractive.

"Well that was a good kiss but who are you?" Emily asked flirting and remembered. "Wait…What didn't I meet you before with that other woman?" Emily yelled loudly. "Why are you here kissing me, you should be with her! Also I have a different voice! I wish I could also see myself. I feel different and oh my I have curly hair, I never had curly hair! It feels heavy, my god I feel hair everywhere up there, I bet there is no end to it!"

"Just like him but what are you talking about I met you half an hour ago and you told me if I came here and helped a girl which is you. You would have told me your name and how you knew me." The man said calmly but still eyeing Emily.

"Stupid time, okay I will if you tell me your name." Emily said calmly and sweet. _'What is it that I'm missing about this person'_ she said to herself.

"I bet you make a lot of men fall to their knees right?" The man smile or smirked, Emily didn't know which one. That feeling was taking over her but not only the lovely feeling she felt before but another one; that moment where you try to get inside your mind. "My name is Caption Jack Harkness and yours?" Jack spoke soft as silk.

"Why I have many names which one do you want?" Emily said playfully but every time she spoke she knew someone with the same tone.

"Well the one I'm allowed to call you." Jack said playing back with her.

"Oh Sweetie aren't you the sweet talk type." Emily said giggling to herself, _'Should I even play with his like this?'_ , she asked herself but couldn't stop flirting with him.

The door opened and Amy and the Doctor where hand in hand caring little Mari. Both of them gasped for air when they laid eyes on Emily. "R-River!" Amy yelled with fear since Emily wasn't in the bed any more.

"No Amy that's Emily, I forget to tell you Emily is River too." The Doctor said shocked as well. "Jack what are you doing here?" He asked a bit angry.

"Uh Hi Doctor and…" He didn't know what to say next.

"Name is Amy Pond and this little one here is Adela Mari." Amy said still shocked but wanted a proper introduction and from where she stand the Doctor and the man knew each other. Amy could feel may things from the Doctor which she couldn't explain. The whole reason they came in was so Emily could meet Mari.

"Nice to meet you two, my name is Caption Jack Harkness and Doctor I'm sorry I didn't come and see you but I had a lot of things to take care of at Torchwood. Also can you tell me more of Emily or River whatever her name is?" Jack asked in the nicest way ever but turned to Emily whom gave him a soft smile.

"Jack you didn't want my help last time I checked and that's why it took you long to contacted me, when I want to help you always push it away. Don't you think I'm a bit mad because of that?" The Doctor said trying his best no to yell. Amy looked at him and gave him a soft smile to remind him he was with family. "Sorry, sorry." The Doctor muttered to Amy.

"I know I'm sorry but I need to be a strong leader for my group, I shouldn't be relaying on you all the time; thank you for caring. But back to the point, I need to learn about her since I saw her before this." Jack said turning to Emily who tried to connected the Doctor's and Jack's relationship.

"Yes back to the point why are you here?" The Doctor talked in a low voice, he didn't like the fact that Jack was able to help Emily out.

"Umm I came to bring back River and like I said I saw her before and told me to come if I wanted to save a life. I just didn't know whose life, I asked but she said _**Spoilers**_. Also Doctor is she to you?" Jack said in a soft tone knowing how the Doctor was hot tempered.

Amy ran over to Emily, "Emily, Sweetie are you okay? Do you feel hurt, do you feel fine? I'm so happy your back, my little Melody is back." Amy hugged and kissed her with tears of joy running down her face. Emily and Mari had some tears as well.

"Yes mum I'm okay." She said giggling and looked at Mari, "So this is her huh? What's her name?" Emily placed Mari in her arms.

"Her name is Adela Mari meaning noble truth." Amy said smiling at her two beautiful daughters.

"That's nice but since dad is a liar she would be too." She laughed loudly and Amy giggled.

"Jack this is Amy, someone who I want to spend the rest of my life with. Then these two are my lovely little girls, Emily Pond and Adela Mari Pond." The Doctor said proudly and walked over to Amy. "Also Emily I am no liar, I really don't know what you're talking about!" The Doctor waved his hands in defense.

"It's nice to know you have a family Doctor. So Emily or River why did you not tell me I needed to save your life?" Jack asked calmly and started in her honey eyes.

"I don't know it may be that you would have asked me many questions which I wouldn't want to answer." Emily said as she gave her mother Mari.

"Oh yes I forgot to tell you, Emily you have to go back to see me and Rory around that time." The Doctor said as he placed he coordinates in the vortex manipulator.

"What?" Rory asked coming in the room, "Emily you are alive! I mean look at you River!" He ran and gave her a hug.

"AAh let go of me. WHY are you here!" Emily yelled loudly pushing him away.

"Oh I forgot you don't know that the other man was not me. That _**woman **_made a clone of me and since you were small in till yesterday, that man wasn't me. I have been kept in a tub and now it's the real me. I'm so sorry Emily for all the years that I have hurt your mother and you!" Rory said with much sorrow.

Emily could see how bad he felt and nodded, "Sorry for yelling." She said softly. "I should have known it wasn't you." She could feel tears in her eyes, it was the first time she saw Rory apologies sincerely. Rory was right it had been a long life time for her because of that stupid clone but she was going to get a better one.

"Yes yes sorry Rory but she has to go back in time." The Doctor said wiping Emily's tears away. "Now than before you go, when you get in the TARDIS we are outside and I need you to bring me and Rory back inside. Understand…yes okay!" The Doctor pushed the button before she could have said a word.


	19. Melody

_**Daughter of Who? **_

_**Chapter 18 ~Melody~**_

I am in the TARDIS alone…well not alone I could feel mum and Mari in the nursery. I walk over to the monitor to see where I was. Five weeks ago…The first day I was taken away from mum and dad. I need to remember why I was here dad asked me to bring back him and Rory back in here because of the timeline. If the time changes too much I wouldn't be here, I could be in more danger. I had to do this fast before something like that happens.

"Umm you think you can give me a quick lesson since dad hasn't shown me?" I asked in a soft voice. I hear the TARDIS hum saying, '_Of course dear it would be my pleasure but if you did ask your father he wouldn't teach you the right way. There were many times he got lost in time and the universe. I would ask if he needed help but he would always say no. In the end I would help him which got him mad, very funny if you ask me. '_ I giggled warmly and remember how much I missed her. I would always miss her, dad, and mum whenever I'm away really. They are my true home.

The TARDIS showed me everything I needed to learn in a matter of minutes and she told me that dad loved leaving the brakes on. Next time I see him I will make sure to take them off to see how he acts. I looked at the lever and I knew why they were out there. It was to get me back home. I pulled the lever and I could feel sadness from dad. I walk away quickly so they wouldn't notice me yet.

"Doctor what just happen?" Rory asked heavily, it seemed that he was just as hurt as dad. "She had to be there but why are we…" the voice he used made me feel guilty for what I did but I needed to do it.

"I'm not quite sure." Dad couldn't let him finish the sentence. "She just dragged us back within a second." I notice his voice shake a bit with pain and some anger. He moved quickly to the monitor, "We are 6 billion light years away from Demons Run now."

"Hello Sweetie." I said and tired to keep a straight face but I knew that my voice didn't sound like the other River I meet long ago. My voice resembled of a small child; scared, nerves, out of place but with some pure in her voice…if it was possible. Dad slowly turned and I think he was hoping I was that strong River. But there was no way of denying it; I wasn't the same person, not yet. I wish I could give him a strong face, someone who isn't afraid of death.

"Hello River, what brings you to the TARDIS again?" Dad ask softy but I could feel his pettiness. Did I really look weak and fragile, eyes full with pain?

Yes I did and it was all because I saw him and Rory hurt and I couldn't tell Amy that I…no, Emily would be okay. This was a new side of me that I didn't know I had but then again I did know I was this weak. But then again I had to be so I could grow up strong like I saw myself before.

"Oh please Sweetie don't give me pity, I'm all right really; gone through worse if you ask me." I lied to myself; I haven't gone throw anything yet. I was still a teenager but dad didn't really notice. I just said it so we could feel a little better but that's the first rule...lies. If you could save someone like that then do it…lie as if there's no tomorrow. "Now then I need you to listen to me because I don't have very long. You're going to meet Emily soon and she will not be the same, she had been lied to and believes that you and Amy are enemies whom killed her parents. When you see her she may not hesitate to kill you right away." I could clearly see right threw him. Dad couldn't believe how I once thought. I still can't believe how much hate I had for them. He was going to ask me something but I couldn't take it anymore, I had to keep is short before I burst in tears, "Don't ask, let me finish. She will have another name so try to tell her who she is. Tell she everything about herself and about her life, if you don't she isn't going to believe you, oh yes and don't get scared when things get to dangers."

I felt the TARDIS land with a thump, I didn't want to go but I knew my time was up. Dad looked at me once, for once not knowing who he was looking at, lost in my sadness. I looked down not wanting to see all the pain he had, I couldn't take it anymore. I pressed the button and without a word I waved good bye and left like older me did.

I was back in the TARDIS control room; I looked around before I walked. I needed to know if I was at the right place and time. As I heard voice…three men to be exact, I walked to the medical room. "I'm back." I yelled out to see Dad, Jack, and Rory talking. "Where is mum?" I asked I tried to not show the sadness I had; only when you're a teenager that doesn't really work out right.

"She is sleeping with the baby, how did it go?" He asked as if he didn't remember. I saw his eyes and before I could hold back…

"It w-was ok-ay." I ran to him and started crying, letting everything out. His eyes were a weak point to me. You could see all the sadness he hold, trying his best to be happy and I…I couldn't keep it in. "I co-uldn't be st-strong. I'm so so-rry."

He made small circles on my back to calm me, "Don't worry you did fine, the first time seeing someone you love acting weak is a big thing. I still feel bad when I do things like that; you are no different so you don't need to apologize. Come on you're wasting your tears." He said softly and I knew every word he said was true. I was just glad that for once I had a dad to hold me and was letting me cry. I wish he could have been there when I cried at night because of fake Rory.

"Yes dad." I said sitting on the floor, I wiped my tears away and sighed heavily. I needed to keep my emotions on cheek. If I do this then I could lie like River. I needed something else to keep me from crying. "Jack how old do you think I looked like when I first meet you?" I asked and took my blue book out.

"I'm not sure but I would say around your 60's or late 50's." Jack said softly, he looked up, trying to remember how I looked…I guess.

I marked it down to remember to meet him, I could feel dad looking at me with curious eyes. "Yes dad?" I asked calmly as I closed the book. I had something I didn't want him to see yet, one day I just might let him see it but it's going to be when it's full of adventures.

"Where did you get that book?" he asked but before I could answer he took it without a word. It took me a small time to react.

"Oi! Don't read ANYTHING! And it was a birthday present from someone." I said trying to get my book back but dad kept moving like crazy which made me giggle.

"From who? And no I need to see what you have in here." He said and flipped the pages in till he got to the last one.

"No don't read that!" I yelled and tacked him to the floor; it was the sort of lover letter. A man with initials C.J. The man, who loves me dearly, can't _wait to meet_ _him_.

"Oh come on its not like you have a love letter in there." He joked but my face now burring bright red made his face change. "What! _**A LOVE LETTER**_! From whom! Amy! AMY! You daughter has a love letter and didn't tell us! Amy! AMY!" he went ballistic which was funny but I hold on my book as hard as I could before he could take it away again.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" I yelled in defense but I could see Jack a little mad. Was he jealous? No he can't be I saw him with…me? WAIT WHAT! I end up with Jack! I could feel myself getting redder.

"What are you yelling about? I just got Mari to sleep." Mum said hopelessly but started laughing at us. "Emily get up and Doctor leave her alone."

"But-But Amy she has a love letter!" Dad said madly and moved to her as if that would help him. He kissed her cheek in frustration which caused her to blush.

"Oh come on it's not like I didn't get some in my age." Mum said and I could feel her heart bet faster. And it wasn't because of dad. The look on her face made me feel warmness inside, growing up must have been the most happiest life for her not counting her waiting for dad to pick her up again.

"Amy!" Rory whispered, I guess he wrote them. Dad turned to him and gave a quick glace showing that mum was now his.

"What we were in love at the time." Mum said without shame, that's why I love her. "It was a very fun time then you acted all jealous when you found out someone else was sending me love letters."

"Sorry Rory but I wrote them…" Dad said softly but no one notice, well I did. "That's not the point here the point is that she had a love letter! I want to know who this boy or whatever is!"

"Let me see." Jack said not asking; mum turned to meet his eyes but knew, like I did, there was jealousy. I didn't know a man how just meet a girl could fall in love so fast.

I moved over to him and without hesitation, "Sorry Sweetie but I strongly believe in spoilers. If you really feel like me then try to win me. It's better when it's stolen." I smiled to myself and I could feel mum smiling as well.

"Emily, that's not lady like! You're mother taught you better than this!" Both man yelled at me which caused me to laugh loudly. Why is it that they could both be eye to eye when it came to me?

"Let her be she is a lady and can act the way she please." Mum said helping me out, dad was about to protest when mum locked her lips with his and pushed him out the room.

"I guess Amy is right, well I'm going to see how Mari is doing." Rory said calmly and walked out another room which led him to the nursery.

"So Emily..."

"It's Melody." I corrected him.

"Melody…how you know-

"Know what that you where jealous? Let's just say I understand how men work, the same way I understand about the universe. And no I haven't dated any because men don't like girls who are starter then them." I said noticing that I had said a bit too much.

"Well I guess that's good to hear." Jack said in a low tone which caused me to look at him. "You know what if you understand the universe very well then you should enroll at Luna University. The place its self is beautiful and they don't let just anyone in but I guess you could easy get in. I could take you to get everything filled out if you want." Once Jack said those last words I hugged him with happiness.

"Thank you for trying to help me out sweetie, I would love to do that." I said warmly than ever before.

_**Doctor P.O.V**_

"Ameila you must stop kissing me when you're against something I say!" I smiled and kissed her forehead. I fell hard for this woman and she knew it.

"Oi, how many times do I have to tell you it's Amy!" she said slightly cross.

"Well where should we take everyone this time?" I asked running around the controls and flipped some random things.

"How about the planet where the trees are made of cotton candy but we have to make sure it's not raining." Amy said happily thinking about it.

"No it's boring there…how about that a planet where people could fly like Peter Pan? No that's a bit dull…oh I know what about the planet where-

"Hello Sweetie." I turned to see Emily…No River.

"River! What are you doing here you know the TARDIS can't have two different timelines in one place!" I yelled at her not caring that Emily would hear.

"No wait Doctor what timeline is this." River asked slowly, I guess this was a little new to her.

"Hello honey! What have you been up to?" Amy asked hugging River with much love.

"Oh… Hi mum, you look very young." River answered back with a lovely tone.

"So then River what can we help you with." I said once I hugged her.

"Well dad I'm Doctor River Song now, I'm so happy and Jack is looking for a present I just know it!" She yelled with excitement which made me glad to see her. She looked older and was shinning bright.

"River how old are you?" I had to ask; I saw her smile fade a little bit which wasn't good.

"I'm about 22 years old now…I'm sorry." She said in a low tone and I was afraid she would cry. I just didn't know why.

"Honey what's wrong?" Amy said also feeling how River was feeling; it made me sad to see her like this. The way she also felt made me feel guilt.

"I'm sorry mum and dad but the TARDIS isn't taking me out because Melody isn't here anymore…she…I left with Jack to Luna University and I wanted to come back to tell you that but don't worry I also came to tell you that I visit also! The younger me…Melody…would come here and there and would tell you why she left. Please don't get mad at me or get sad that I left. I'm so so sorry." River lowered her head to face the floor with shame and I had to run to the medical room.

River was telling the truth…Emily…Melody left. I looked at the bed and there was a small note. I walked back to the control room and saw Amy hugging River, some tears where coming out from both of them.

"Umm…Amy this is what she left us…

_**Dear Mum and Dad,**_

_**Sorry that I left without a word but it would have hurt me more then you. I wanted to go to Luna University and Jack said he would help me get in. I really wanted to learn more about the universe and I knew with a name like that they would help me so I left. But like I said Jack is with me so don't worry. I'm sure he would take great care of me. Please don't get mad at me or him. I promise that I will come and visit time to time. **_

_**Love,**_

_**Melody Pond XO**_

And that's all it says." I asked quietly.

"Doctor she left us again." Amy said new tears where coming out and she quietly sobbed.

"I'm sorry mum." River said sadly and hugged Amy and I knew that is was when River and we were going to have reverse timelines. Never again would we be the same. Our girl left us with a man and all we had left was the older versions of River and our small baby Mari.


	20. Gift

_**A/N: I but some Torchwood in this chapter. Also little hints on what happens to Mari and this is a short chapter, sorry. ~R & R~**_

_**Don't own Doctor Who **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Daughter of Who? <strong>_

_**Chapter 19 ~Gift~**_

_**River P.O.V age 22**_

I walked to the door not wanting to see them sad anymore but dad's voice stopped me. The man who changed my world.

"Where are you going?" he asked, his voice sound the same but when I looked at his eyes, just like mum's; it was a younger person in there. The dad I knew had gone throw a lot more, even seeing his two daughters falling in love. I just loved that day even though it was hard for both mum and dad.

I didn't dare turn; I knew the faces they would give me. "I'm going back to my time, I need to visit _them_ too." I said calmly, something that I learned from dad.

"Who is _'them'_?" Mum asked sadly. Oh mother, at his age you are so free like and still had too many things to learn.

"I'm going to see older you and dad; they are sort of making a party from me. Since now I'm a Doctor…just like you dad." I said feeling the ball in my throat but paid no attention to it. I just turned stronger and me seeing them is one of my tests…to myself.

"Oh-"Dad said in a low tone, he didn't know how much I looked up to him but then again I was mostly the only one that wanted a wild life. The one that dad showed me that day he pick up all three of us…I mean four.

"River, honey, before you go can you tell us when is Melody's first visit?" Mum asked in a low tone which made be believe she was close to tears. This made me want to cry as well but I keep pushing those feelings back. I mustn't cry I'm a 22 year old woman who has fight with many people who tried to mess with my family.

"Sorry Mum, Spoilers." I said before opening the door, I hold my breath and pressed the button.

* * *

><p>"Mum, Dad! I'm back!" I yell as I enter the house with the blue boor, the tears that where behind my eyes were now gone. I sighed in relief, knowing that I was able to keep my tears back from human eyes.<p>

"Good, good, come on then, your sister made a cake and if you don't hurry I think Amy and Rory are going to eat it. Amy don't try, you know Mari will make you eat fish fingers and custard!" Older dad said as he pushing me thru the kitchen where I saw everyone but…

"Where's Jack?" I asked weakly, I was thinking he would have been here waiting for me. Jack always was there waiting for me without him even knowing.

"What? I was thinking that he left with you…oh wait now I don't remember seeing him that one time…oh don't worry he'll be here." Dad said calmly and walked over to mum giving her a quick kiss as if she would leave any minuet. If only I could do that with Jack right now.

"Your father is right dear, he can never resist you. When you're gone he always tries to find you. So calm down, he might be getting you something." She said as she tried to get some icing without Mari knowing.

"Oi, I told you not to do that! You're just like dad sometimes." Mari said with her calm voice that she got from dad without trying.

"No I'm not but come just a little bit of icing?" Mum asked childishly and very one laughed but me. I wanted Jack to come be with the family…our family.

Rory walked over to me, "Don't worry River, like the Doctor and Amy said he'll be here soon just be happy after all you became a Doctor. One day you might be smarter than the Doctor; I wonder how he will act when that day comes. The doctor would have some competition with his own daughter." Rory said happily and went back with the others. He might just be right on the whole '_me going to get smarter than the Doctor'_ but I'm sure when that day comes he will still be happy for me…just like today.

"Come on Emily just eat the cake before mum and Rory do!" Mari yelled at me which made me get away from my thoughts. Mary is the only one who keeps calling me Emily, the only one who always see me the same…after all that was her first word and we are twins.

I'm Emily, the girl who changes people's lives but with never ending names.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jack's P.O.V (AN: Yes Gwen likes Jack in my story.)**_

"Okay if that's everything then I'm off." I said looking at my small group, I really wanted more of them but no one really can stay. They would all be too afraid or want power.

"Jack, where have you been running to now a day?" I turned to face Gwen; she looked worried or was it curiosity. I guess she still has a thing for me.

"Here are there, don't worry about it Gwen just go home, you help a lot today." I said with a smile and packed my things.

"Okay Jack…but if anything tell me about it- I mean the group." She said nervously which cause me to laugh. With a small blush she added, "Well I'll see you tomorrow Jack."

"Yeah see you." I said before she opened the door. Well now I can go and see River, hope she doesn't kill me from coming late. Oh no! I forgot her present! What can I get her? I'm not a girl- but I know who is.

Before I knew it I ran and took the 'elevator' up to where I found Gwen walking. "Gwen, hold up! I need to ask something!" I yelled and ran over to her, hope she doesn't get the wrong idea…if she does, it's not the first time.

"Yeah Jack?" She said trying to read what was wrong.

"I need help on what kind of gift a girl will like." I said running my hands throw my hair.

"You want me to help you get something for a girl? Is this girl, who you been going to see?" Gwen said with a hint of jealousy.

"Yeah, she just became a Doctor in astrodome and I forgot to get her a gift." I said feeling sham, out of everything I had to forget to give her a present.

"Oh...okay, well what type of person is she? What does she do for fun?" Gwen asked and to my relief she didn't sound so jealous.

"Well she is a bit of a fighter, loves to write things down and is a very smart person." I smiled knowing that if they raise a gun at her she would beat them before they could even shoot.

"Well you can get her a type of diary to write what happens every day or you can buy her something to fight with. Something like a-"

"A gun, that's what I'll get her! I could also buy her another blue book!" Thanks Gwen you helped me a lot." I kissed her goodbye and left running to the store. There had to be some books that looks like the one she has.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Third person<strong>_

"Sorry I'm late!" Jack yelled walking in the house where the Time Lord family was.

"You better talk to her because she's cross." Rory said when he walked over to warn him.

Jack nodded and walked to River's side, he wrapped him arms around her and in a low voice, "Sorry I'm late I just wanted to get you something nice."

"Well it better be because you took a long time to get here." River said without hesitation, she was clearly cross by the way she spoke.

"I told you I'm sorry, now would you like me to kiss you to feel better." Jack said with a deep smirk like always.

"You're such a flirt, but that's how I fell in love with you." River giggled and kissed the man she fell in love as a small girl. The one who wrote the love letter in her blue book she got on her 16th birthday. "So then why did you come so late huh?"

"Well I needed to know what type of gift you will like but since you're such a hard woman to please I just couldn't think of any." Jack joked but River being a hard woman to please what true. But he wouldn't have it another way.

"Oh come now I'm not!" River yelled in defense like her father. They both don't like to give up.

"Oi come on you two! You don't see me and Rory do that!" Mari yelled at them with a smile. "Come and eat my cake I made, you two can keep playing once we cut it and give you gifts." River and Jack laughed at her statement but did as they were told.

Once they cut the cake and everyone gave her lovely gifts, Jack was the only one who didn't give her anything wrapped.

"Jack what are you going to give River?" The Doctor said with a glare, he knew how much River loved him. If he did anything to crush her heart then the Doctor would do something about it…if River do it first.

"Oh sorry it's my turn." Jack said as everyone nodded. "Well I know it's not much but here." He said handing River the blue book he had in her pocket. "It looks like the one you have but it's new, you can use it when the one you have is full with stories." River nodded in disappointment, she wanted something more out there then a book she already had. To make sure there wasn't anything in there she flipped the book to the last page but the words there written she smiled.

"Before you ask there is one more thing I would like to give you." Jack said with a smirk, River was going to love this one. Jack slowly took her hand and with his other hand, he gave her a gun.

With a yelp she hugged the gun for her life. With no sound she a 'thank you' but she couldn't hold the question she had a minuet ago. "Well sweetie how did you find out my book had the same latter?" River said with much cheer.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Love what you have to say! Tell me what you think :)<em>**


	21. Your name?

A/N: Yes I'm back but not for long... (Sorry) Hope you like this chapter and thank you for the people who give positive reviews! I LOVE YOU GUYS!

**_Daughter of Who? _**

**_Chapter 20 ~Your name?~_**

**_Amy P.O.V_**

"Adela, come on sweetie, come to mummy." I yelled in glee.

It's been 4 months since Melody left and little Adela is the only girl in the TARDIS. The Doctor was right when he said that Time Lord's minds progress faster than a normal Human. Adela started to crawl two months ago and the Doctor and the TARDIS were talking pictures for a week but then I yelled at the Doctor and they both stopped.

Rory stayed with us for the first three mouths helping with the baby since he felt like it was the lest he could do. The Doctor and I agreed but once he left the Doctor has been helping me out but he isn't that good at changing dippers. It's kind of sad not having him here and I know Adela feels the same. I sometimes see it in her face when she looks around the room; waiting for him to come back.

"Amy before you know it, she's going to be getting lost in here." The Doctor called out from the kitchen, which stopped my thoughts.

"Umm I guess you're right but I want her to be able to at least stand for a bit." I smiled at Adela and it seemed like she knew what I was say because she started to get up and for a few seconds it looked like she was going to start walking. That untill she fel on the ground. "Come on lets go see what daddy is doing." I said as I picked her up.

"Amy whatever you do don't come in here!" The Doctor yelled as I ignored his command.

"Why? Adela and I wanted to know what-" I couldn't finish my sentence. "What in the world do you have in your hair?" I yelled with laughter since he was covered with who knows what from head to toe. He really is like a five year old; I hope Adela isn't this bad when she's five.

"Umm yes, well you see I wanted to make those things called pancakes since you never made me some. You know I still don't like apples and in all the recipes they all had something to do with apples. APPLES! They are little red stupid things that could kill people, it don't even know why people eat apples! They taste rubbish! I don't know why they look sort of nice...no wait I'm lying they look nasty. But let's not talk about apples and go with the pancakes. Do you know why they call them pancakes? I mean look at them they don't look like cakes, they look like a flat plate. Who would want to eat something that looks like-

"Okay you're rumbling too much Doctor." I giggled as walked over to kiss his clean cheek. "Go change and I will make you some pancakes." I sighed happily; I love this man more than any other.

"I guess but I can help you." He said with a familiar grin and kissed my lips with passion which made me blush a bit.

I pushed him away, knowing that he was apologizing, "Go I know how to cook plus I don't want you to make more of a mess then this!" I yelled but couldn't help but smiled at this amazing man.

"Fine I'll be back." With a final kiss he left to his beautiful room which is better than the liberty/pool room.

"What are we going to do with him huh?" I asked Adela with a warm smile. "Well I'm going to put you down; I need to clean all of this." I place her in the baby chair and start my work but then the TARDIS started shaking. "Doctor!" I yelled as I ran to cached Adela before she fell.

"Amy! Stay where you are!" He yelled back, worry in his calm voice. I'm pretty sure he was at the control room trying to find out why this was happening.

"Doctor what's making the TARDIS-"Before I know it we land, I run to the control room with Adela in my arms.

"Are you two okay?" he asked kissing up both on the foreheads. I slowly nodded trying to recover from the small shocked.

"Well we landed, I'm not sure where since the monitors are off. Shall we have a look and see where we are?" The Doctor said with a grin of a five year old.

"Okay but are you sure it's safe if we take Adela outside?" I asked my voice full of worry; I don't want anyone to be taking my baby away from me again.

"I'm sure she will be fine, I'm the Doctor and everyone is safe with me." He said proudly as if it were true.

"You're such a liar, I'm not sure if that habit would every die." I said softly as he opened the doors. "Is that?"

"Rory!" The Doctor finished my sentence and once the man saw us he and a lady ran to us.

"Doctor, Amy, Adela, how are you guys? Why are you here?" Rory asked as I notice his wrapping his arm around the lady which looked like she was in her 20's. From the look of his face you could tell how happy he was with her…I would even say that he was happier with her then he was with me. If so I'm glad he found the true love of his life and not another me.

"We're good, Adela is starting to stand from what I know and I'm not sure the old girl just brought us here. And are you a-"

"Sorry Doctor but I can't answer your question." Rory cut in before the Doctor could even say it. I didn't even know what they were talking about.

"Spoilers." The lady with the long light brown hair said with a warm smile.

"I'm sorry but what's your name?" I asked kindly wanting to know if I ever meet her before.

"Oh we haven't met? I would have thought we did." She said with a familiar calm voice but yet different voice.

"No sorry." I said smiling warmly at the girl; I'm not sure why but I love the way she speaks so calm.

"Where's River?" Rory asked looking around.

"Melody left about four months ago with Jack." The Doctor said with a firm voice which caused me to think that he was going to yell at Jack next time he sees him.

"Ohh to that means I left you three months ago…huh?" Rory asked looking up at the sky as if the answer was going to be there.

"Yeah pretty much and this little girl seems like she misses you like crazy." I asked looking at Adela and smiling. The whole time Adela was looking at Rory with big eyes as if trying to remember everything about him; from the way he speaks to the way he looks.

"But how long have you really been away Rory?" The Doctor asked the qustion that was in my head.

"Sorry spoilers." Both the Rory and the lady said with a smile.

"Okay I'm sorry Rory but did you show her that word?" I asked hoplessly at the two. They both sound like River.

"You can say that." The lady said with a warm smile which caused me to smile at her. She was really in love with the man. How lovely; hope they treat each other right.

"So Doctor...have you two been planning to see Ri- I mean Melody anytime soon?" Rory asked with a firm voice.

"No River said that she would come soon, she didn't tell us the date but I'm sure it will be soon." The Doctor said with a kind voice knowing how his older daughter was very outgoing and did whatever she wanted.

"Well then we will see you three later, it was nice seeing you three again." Rory said with a smile and kiss Adela and I. They gave each other a 'manly' hug.

As they walked away the Doctor looked at them with kind eyes. I smiled at him before saying, "Why are you so happy?"

"Oh nothing just it's nice to see him having someone he loves and you can tell that she loves him as well." He said with a kind voice which made me smile more. Those words, like I thought as well, were very true.

"Oh yeah and I think Rory is a Time Lord." The Doctor said quickly which caused me to look at him once the last word came out.

Rory was a Time Lord? What!


	22. Smart one

**_Daughter of Who?_**

**_Chapter 21 ~Smart one~_**

"Dad! Mum! Is anyone home?" I yelled as I saw no one in the control room. "I guess they aren't here." I said turning to Jack.

"I beat they are out exploring wherever they are." He said calming me down with his calming eyes.

"Yeah but where is here...well outside?" I asked, "You know what lets go outside and see if we find them, if not then we could go to a different time period." I suggested as I walked towards the doors.

"What do you mean he's a Time Lord?" I hear mum yelled with much surprise. I opened the door to see the two looking at some people.

"Who is he?" I asked with the same amount of surprise as her.

"Melody!" They both yelled and attacked me with hugs and kisses. I felt there love and care which I missed; it's been five months since I saw them.

"Hi! I missed you guys and little Adela! But before you start yelling at me for leaving without saying anything, I'm so sorry and Jack has taken care of me. He is inside the TARDIS waiting for you two to come in and don't get mad at him. He just wanted to help and saw how much I loved the universe like dad." I said quickly running out of air.

"Yeah we know." Dad said with a warm smile and I knew he was telling me the truth.

"Really!" I asked with much excitement but felt bad for leaving them like nothing.

"Come on let's go in and start talking about school." Mum said with a smile and dad opened the door for us.

"Jack!" Dad yelled with much force which caused me to jump with fear. I was thinking that he was fine with what happen and yet he is yelling!

"What makes you think that you had the right to just take my daughter without telling me or Amy!" he kept yelling and moving closer to Jack in till they where face to face.

"Dad what are you saying! You said you were fine with it!" I yelled hopelessly not knowing what made him mad.

"I said I was fine with you but with him-

"Doctor cut the act I know you're just making her get scared on purpose." Jack cut him off with laughter.

"Really dad really." I said speechless, I rolled my eyes at myself. First rule…lie. "Thanks for giving me a heart attack dad." I said playfully now knowing that he was just playing.

"Oh if you did you would have been fine; you could have regenerated." Dad smiled.

I moved over to small Adela and hold her tight. "Hi Adela, how are you doing? Is dad giving mum lots of headaches?" I asked her with a sweet voice and felt the bond that we hold. Not knowing that she would try but I felt her trying to connect with me. "Dad has she tried to talk to you?" I asked looking at Adela with wide eyes.

"What do you mean as talking physically?" He asked as he pushed random buttons and I knew he didn't know what he was doing.

"No I mean as mentally, trying to talk with her mind." I said calmly hoping that she would do it again.

"No why?" He asked calmly still playing with the buttons.

"Because she just tried with me when I asked her and stop playing or I will fly her!" I yelled the last part with caused Jack and mum to laugh.

"What! That is a little too early for her!" Dad yelled running over and taking her away from me. "Adela dear, try to talk to me, your mother or your sister." Just like last time I felt something coming in my mind letting me know she was trying her best to talk. I yelled with excitement and I knew she was going of be the smart one in the family.

"Doctor she even tried with me, it felt like something slipping in my mind." Jack said shocked to see how Adela smiled at him when he said that.

"Yes I felt it too; I wonder why she is acting like his?" The Doctor said looking at her. "Adela are you really doing this or is there something going on?"…"What do you mean there is someone speeding you process?

"Doctor what in the word are you doing?" Mum asked with a strange look

"Remember I can talk with babies." Dad said with a calm voice but was afraid for Adela.

"Dad what do you think this means?" I asked felling the worry look on my face. Jack notice it too as she moved closer to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Don't worry I'm sure this is nothing to me worrying about." He said using his calm voice which made me mad. Why would he act like this is no problem!

"Doctor don't act so calm, this is Adela we are talking about!" Mum yelled for me which made me happy to know that she talked back to him.

"Don't worry, I know what might be happening but I'm not sure so I'll not say anything." He said in the same calm voice.

I smiled at Adela hoping that he was telling the truth. I picked her up from dad and hugged her without killing her. I love her to death and really wish nothing happens to her. If so I hope she is really the smartest one.

**_~Time skip~_**

Three years have passed and now I can call myself River Song. The woman who went through everything the universe could throw at me. I love my baby sister and have grown up with her little my little. Her first word was my original name, Emily. She would always call me that same name but it's okay as long as I can only call her Mari. We are twins but she never learned that. Now I'm 24 years old, I would have never believed that my baby sister, age 4/10, would have gotten hostage just so I could work from the woman who had giving me a life which was a lie. I would have believed that she was going to be safe. But I was wrong...so very wrong. This will be the second time something happens to me with this woman called That woman is Kovarian.

**_A/N: The story needed more of a push of action so I'm adding Kovarian again. _**


	23. New Start

_**Daughter of Who? **_

_**Chapter 22 ~New start~**_

I walk down the hall not scared of anything. If she wants another fight, I'm up for it. Mother and Father don't know yet but Mari was taken. I'm the only one that can get her back now. It's funny how the pass can find you.

I told Jack to do a favor and tell Mother and Father to write something for my birthday as a younger child. I need the time to be right on track, if not then I'm not sure what would happen. That's one thing I hate tho, it's always about time. Time this, time that…being someone who has Time is better than someone who doesn't. And time is getting shorter for me I know it. I see it, every time father looks in my eyes. I have to finish this life with having people awe me; if not then what kind of life did I live in? I'm the queen and I will stay a queen in till I die.

Queen of Time and Space is what I want to be.

"Well River it's been a long time hasn't it?" Kovarian sly her voice discreet.

"I'm sorry we haven't seen each other in a long time." I smile back as if nothing is wrong.

"Well then shall we just get to it? I know your friend doesn't like people doing things to her." She laughs like I remember it, cold and with anger.

"Don't you dare do anything to her!" I snap but quickly try to calm my voice. "You know if you had called I would have happily help you with destroying the Time Lord family"

"Yes but what would be the fun in that? I had to have someone you are close with to make sure you're not lying to me." She smiled with much joy. It made me laugh; this poor old woman doesn't know what would hit her.

"I would never do such a thing! They had made me too threw so much pain! They think they are helping people when they are doing much more horrendous thing." I yelled lying so smoothly.

"Well it's good that you know all of this, your mission would be easier." Kovarain's voice full with fake kindness. "Only I want you to get me this girl, her name is Emily Pond. She is the only daughter of the Doctor. If we race her in a way of thinking they killed her mother and father then she would kill them in a snap with training."

"Alright then I'm going." I said walking away not wanting to hear her voice anymore.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asked wanting me to stop but I didn't in till she yelled, "You think I'm going to trust you so easily? I know who you are; a woman who does what she wants with no such person who will love her back."

"Well that's good that you know who I am." I said smiling to myself; good thing she really doesn't know who I **really **am.

"Yes and for that I need to make a clone out of you. You and I will control it and I could know what you're doing out there." She smiles in her voice which makes me want to laugh at how she thinks she has control over me.

"Where is it?" I turn around with a smirk on my face; I should get any good information from her.

"No protest?" She asked a bit shocked but I don't care if she could control me; I just need to see myself and the wax clone would be destroyed.

"I want this being done soon; I want to see the family be in misery by their own child killing them." I said forcing myself to giggle which surprisingly came naturally. All I really want is my sister back.

Every time it's about her, I worry. Mari is the only one who looks at me with those same eyes from when she was born. She doesn't look at me like Mother does or Father. I could still feel there feelings just not like before. Father showed Mother how not to and so I'm not that sure how she feels when she looks at me.

"Come on then." She said loudly which made my thoughts stop.

I walked behind her calmly but I wanted to run to every bloody room in till I found Mari. The problem is that I'm not a child to do stupid and crazy things like that. I need to follow the time line and I would get her back.

"Get in there and the clone will come out and you'll go to the TARDIS understood." She said not asking but as an order. I had to be careful what I said and did with his clone.

"Well this does feel funny." I smirk at the mirror looking at my wax clone and smile. Just like I remember it; fake and ugly.


	24. Hello

_**A/N: This chapter is like one of the old ones but its River's point of view.**_

_**Daughter of Who? **_

_**Chapter 23 ~Hello...~**_

"You know what to do correct?" Kovarian as once more as I place the coordinates.

"Yes, I will take my leave." I said and pressed the button which led me to see Mother and Father once more.

I take a small breath and knock on the blue doors of my home.

"Now who can that be?" Father asked from the inside and I could just remember the way he walked to the door very curios.

"Well hello Sweetie!" I said hugging him with a warm smile and walking in like nothing.

"River what are you doing here?" Father asked shocked but mad. I wondered why but I'm sure he'll remind me. When it comes to me, he would always say something twice when he got mad.

"I wanted to _pop in_ and see you again." I said as I ran over to Mother and hugged her loving how Mari moved in her belly. I…I mean Emily was playing around with her sonic screwdriver to even notice me which made me laugh.

"You know you have a habit of leaving when people need you the most! Emily was in danger when you decided to leave!" He yelled madly running after me as I was giggling. I loved being home where there wasn't a care in the word. Emily looked up when the Father said her name and saw me and smiled warmly.

"Sorry but I had to do things and have I ever told you that your funny when you're mad." I said sitting down on the set next to Mother. She laughs agreeing with me and nodded at Father.

"That still doesn't give you the right to leave like that!" He yelled once more at me. Mother got up and tried to calm him down, she didn't want another Rory. She shouldn't worry, in the end it would come out nicely and Rory was the same man Mother fell for when she was younger.

"Hi River!" Emily spoke softly so father could see she was slightly scared. She still didn't understand everything which made me sad. Soon there will be pain, lies, and death but that what happens when going into space with Father.

"Oh hello sweetie, you look beautiful! Come here and give me a hug." I said warmly opening my arms but knowing my time here will end and I'll go back to hurt them and make them better. Emily ran happily to me which in her eyes, I was smart as father. I will always think highly of the older River not me now because I know I'll become better with age.

I remember everything that ran through my mind at that time when I ran to hug myself. I gave myself strange and courage. Only she didn't know it was how the time line words. As one ages, that person understands how it came to be.

When I wrapped her around my arms I notice how she flinched. She started to think why I felt like this and it made me sad. Knowing that at this point of time I let myself down but before she could leave my arms I placed a small chip to switch her later on.

Emily got scared, and moved away as fast as she could. "You're Not River!" She yelled shakily still walking away.

"What are you talking about? I'm River Song." I said lying to be shocked but I couldn't help to smile sadly at her.

"Emily are you all right?" Father asked worried but acting like everything was fine. Funny how old age will leave someone blind with the ones they love.

"She isn't River!" Emily yelled again, she ran to Mother's side and hold her hand like a two year old. Scared knowing that I was a fake I smiled.

"What's wrong with you Emily?" I'm River Song, you just saw me, when we were at the Vampires." I said softly as if I was talking to a normal child.

"Dad sonic her! I'm telling you the truth, she isn't River!" Emily yelled and hoped that I was gone and far away from her.

"Fine but you don't have to be afraid, nothing will happen since she is River." He said pointing the green light to me. It pains me to do it but I softly giggled and smirked before I left from my beautiful home.

"Emily Pond figured me out before I could do any damage to the family." I spoke with a harsh tone wanting her to believe every word that came out of my mouth.

"There is no need to cry over spilled milk, we have another person to help us with our plans. That girl is clever and I won't do anything to her…yet!" Kovarian spoke with no mercy.

"What should we do next?" I asked slightly 'worried'.

"We shall wait River, the Doctor and his family will want answers." She said almost laughing and with a wicked grin.

As she said that the TARDIS noise filled the air, time to see them get hurt.

The door opened with much force, "So you were behind this huh?" Father said sharply which made me feel guilt. I ignored it, why am I acting like a child. If I want to be me then I should do what's right.

"Now, I don't know what you're talking about." Kovarian said smiling carelessly, very stupid to do.

Father didn't smile back; he gave her a strong hate glare. "Well do you still go by Kovarian-?

"It's Madame Kovarian now. The last time we meet I liked you but then I saw who you really where and you know what that is. A MONSTER! I became a very respective person in the Gamma Forest but when I talked about turning against you, they where all stupid. So I got people who understand and agree that you're a monster. And so we end up here." Kovarian said with a smirk. She is the only one who is mad to go and try to hurt my family but she'll find out later.

"So you know why we are here." Father said glaring her.

"Well of course I do, I was the one who brought you here wasn't I? Well I plan you coming here I should say. The one who really did was River." Kovarian said looking pass them. "River come and see our guest." She said with a fake kind voice.

"Yes Madame." I said walking over to the woman's side glaring at my shocked family. I could see this happening in poor Emily's eyes.

"Doctor what did they do to her?" Mother asked worried. She couldn't imagine me doing such a thing to them. She looked at me which such a pity look which made me want to laugh at how stupid I was.

"We didn't really do anything, we just told her the truth, the way we see you people in our eyes." Kovarian said laughing loudly.

"What do you mean? We are not doing anything wrong, we help people in need. I know that Time Lords got out of hand and killed people but why do you think I fought back. I'm the only one left to make things right! Now I have a family who will help me out too, we are not doing anything wrong for you to make people that we love turn against us!" Father yelled madly at the woman's causations.

"River never found you three important! She came willing when I told her we will get you back! She knows you are monsters and you should all be eliminated. But wait I said three when there are only two of you." Kovarian said with a wicked smile.

"What do you mean two? Are you only counting Emily and I because we are Time Lords?" Father asked confused and slightly worried.

"Oh no Doctor I'm talking about you and Amy, Emily isn't a real person." Kovarian said cold as ice.

They both look at her afraid of her leaving there side. Emily looked at them with sad eyes, tears running down her face.

"What do you mean not real?" Father said not taking his eyes from Emily.

"Just like what she said, not real, if you believed that I was real when I was flesh how can you be so certain that Emily isn't flesh it was meant to get you here?" I said mocking him with my best acting.

"What are you talking about! I'm real, I'm a Time Lady, I have feeling! Memories! "Emily yelled as she was shaking with fear.

"Please child, we made you like that. We made you with flesh, you were never real. You are more like an avatar. When you die you will turn into goo." Kovarian said hysterically.

"You're lying! You're trying to make me turn against my own daughter." Father said full with fury. "River snap out of whatever is holding you!" he added and if something was holding me that wouldn't help.

"Why would I do that? I'm just telling you the truth. Emily isn't your daughter or Amy's. She is made up like the ideas in someone's head. How stupid can you be to not notice!" She said with frustration.

"She is real! I had her; she was born as a small baby. I had the craziest months with her! And now you're telling me, my daughter isn't real, are you crazy!" Mother yelled with anger but still afraid.

"You will never know in till you try." Kovarian said with excitement.

"Try what?" Father asked coldly, not liking what he heard her turn to Kovarian and glared at her.

"Sonic her and see once and for all." Kovarian said happily, she believed that if he "killed" Emily everything would end.

"Dad no! I'm real, I'm real!" Emily yelled holding Mother's hand.

"No you're not, I should have known." Father said softly hating how blind he was.

"Mum stop him, please!" Emily said as tears immerged from her eyes. I turned away knowing what would come next.

"Doctor stop maybe your wrong, just don't do it your scaring her." Mother said afraid and holding Emily in her arms. Loving her and wanting to not believe what Father was walking about.

"Amy I need you to step away." Father said calmly not trying to show sadness but knowing him he would be up all night.

"No I'm not, I'm her mother and I'm going to act like one." Mother said crying not wanting to let go of her little girl. Me…

"Amy listen to me, we will never know if she is real or not and if she is then we need to find her. Now step away!" He said louder and I strongly stayed there hearing the same conversation.

Mother nodded slowly and tried to back away but Emily notice and pleaded her not to let go. With all her strength she forced Emily to let her walk back. "Mum no please no, don't go!" Emily said with much sorrow in her voice, she was going to be noting now.

Mother full with tears; she didn't want to see her become goo in two heart beats. The Doctor whispered sorry as he wrapped one arm around Amy and with the other pointed the sonic screwdriver to Emily's body. Emily looked so weak, so frighten, it looked pitiful which Kovarian very happy. Within seconds, Emily pleased her head down when she heard the sonic noise, within the next second she became goo.

* * *

><p>As we leave that bloody room of sorrow I look over at Kovarian, "Are we done here then?" I asked with no emotion.<p>

"Nice play River Song or should I say Emily Pond, daughter of Amelia Pond and The Doctor." Kovarian said ice cold.

"What are you talking about? Are you crazy or something?" I lied and yelled at her remark. I need to keep this act up.

"Oh don't think that I'm stupid child! I know who that girl is; she is your twin sister isn't she?" She said with a nasty smirk which caused my hearts to stop. "Oh so I see I was right. Well then what will we do to you two? Huh?"

"Shut your mouth, you don't know anything and I did what you ask now I will like her back." I said as calmly as possible.

"Hmm I think there is some hope on you left then. You may take her and leave." She said walking way.

"Where is she!" I yelled with anger that I've been holding.

"You're a Time Lord think!" And with that she laughed and left the room. I cursed under my breath and ran down the hall and opened every door I could find.

I was at the last one and I was afraid to look in. I opened the door quickly without hesitation. "MARI!" I yelled, "No please!" I ran and hugged her on my knees.


	25. Bye?

_**A/N: Okay the it's been…7 years, also this is a short chapter because I hadn't had time and I wanted to give you all something.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Daughter of Who? <strong>_

_**Chapter 24 ~Bye?~**_

"Oh god! I'm so sorry!" I yelled tears running down my face as I hugged my little twin sister's body covered with blood. "No no no! You need to listen to me baby girl… listen to me voice please!"

"I never wanted this! I wanted you to be safe! I'm your older sister! This is my fault, my bloody fault!" I yelled out in pain. Her body covered with blood, her heart not beating, and her lifeless brown hazel eyes.

I placed my forehead to hers and wish, prayed that she would come back. That's when I notice…she didn't have anything of life left. I tried and tried to look for her glowing light but I didn't find anything. I can't go back home with her in my arms dead, I wouldn't even want to face Mother and Father!

That's when I remembered, I looked threw my pockets and look out one of my lipsticks. I placed it on her lips hoping it would help her but nothing happen. It hasn't been some hours that she has been laying her…it been more than that…my lipstick isn't going to work anymore. Now what could I do to help her!

"Oh Mari you can't die! Out of anything you just can't! I haven't told you we were Twins. Or the real story between Mother and Father! About all the woman who fell in love with Father. I haven't married Jack yet and you were going to be there for me. I need you baby girl, just somehow come back to me!" I cried and yelled with all my might…my half was gone and there was nothing I could do.

I looked at her hoping to find a way to bring her back to us. That's when I knew that I would die just to see her live. I placed my head right by hers again and whispered. "All those times I almost died I came back just like you. Just because you don't have any more light in you doesn't mean I can't give you mine." I closed my eyes and hugged her tightly, hoping that my stupidly would work.

I forced all my lives, everything that I had to keep me alive and send it to her dead body. I felt all my light go in her, and I felt my life slipping away. This time when everything when black I was happy, no pain, no sorrow. I knew I did well, I know I help her live. My young sweet twin sister Mari.

I looked around the dark place I used to be sacred of and just smiled. All my memories were replaying as a real final good-bye. I saw the time Father, the Doctor, walk in my house how happy I was. Then when I first meet River and how I didn't notice we were the same person. The way mother and father got me back with the help of my future self. Then the first time I meet Jack, how dumbstruck he was when he kissed me. Then that lovely wedding mother and father had, oh how lovely it was. Father asked me and Mari to find all the people we once meet and get mother in a dress. We went to the planet of the flowers which was land and ponds together. The ponds were covered with lilies and roses, the guest could stand on the water. The whole place looked like a fairly tale, I was with Jack and Mari was with Rory. Then all other years running away from the cops, since they found out I tried to kill dad. Then meeting dad a young man around the time he first meet mum.

The way people love and fear me, I know my time is slipping. Time will keep going without me and its fine. I just didn't know my death would be so soon.

But it really is okay as long as the universe had Nobel Truth, Adela Mari Pond, there will always be people being saved. I just hope everything goes as it should.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I feel like each time finished like this i may make you feel like its the end but its not. I think there should be at least 10 more chs. I might add more then that if i feel like it shouldn't end.<strong>_


	26. Back and forth

_**Daughter of Who? **_

_**Chapter 25 ~Back and forth~**_

* * *

><p>I wake up with a start and look at the fresh blood all over my body and I'm not sure what happen or where I am but that doesn't mean I should freak out.<p>

"Adela!" I head a yell with panic. Jack.

"Jack, I'm fine but where is my sister?" I asked looking at him walking…no running towards me.

"Adela what happen?" Jack asked not looking at me but passed me. Then pain is the only thing I read off him face.

"I-I'm not sure." I said truthfully. "What's wrong?"

"R-River…River!" I hear loudly and painfully trying to find her…what's going on? "Oh god, what happen River?" He asked behind me but it sounded like a statement.

I turn to see my sister but instead I see a woman who has pale skin and no life in her eyes.

Was this even possible?

It had to be, Jack was trying to not cry and that said this is true.

"I-I.." I started but Jack just shook his head as if saying it wasn't my fault and that I really didn't need to explain.

"Who did this!" Jack yelled which started me but I understood his rage. It was the same feeling that I was hiding over my plan face expiration.

In a harsh tone I answered back, "I think I did this." That's was all to be said for him to look at me with a face mix with pain and confusion. "I felt dead and empty and then there was this beautiful glow of purple light that entered me. It wanted me to come back, only I just found out that it was Emily's lives. I woke up with blood all over me; I didn't even know she was dead." I said trying to keep my tears from falling. But it was easier said than done.

Jack was out of words as he looked at Emily with sad eyes. I looked at the floor and saw one of her lipsticks. She only has three which she used in some occasions. One was for hallucination, the other to place poison in someone's body and the last one to…bring someone back to life!

"Jack put this on and kiss her before it's too late!" I yelled with hope as I threw him the lipstick.

Without a question he put it on his lips and kissed her. He moved and…nothing. She wasn't breathing, what now. There has to be a way i-

"River!" Jack yelled which caused to snap out of my thoughts. "You are a stupid woman! Do you know that!"

"Are you calling me stupid? Now I think you have that wrong Sweetie." I heard her voice, clear and calm.

"Emily!" I yelled and hugged her, "I'm sorry I killed you!" I calmly yelled as I started to cry, knowing that she would live and help me in life was all I needed.

"Shh, I'm fine and I don't care. I had to save you, you're my baby sister." Emily said hugging me and laughing at my tears. "Come on stop crying, we need to take you back to mother and father. They don't know that you were kidnapped."

"What did you tell them?" I asked wiping my tears and a calm voice replaces my calm yell from before.

"Don't worry about it. Come on we need to leave."She said picking me up from the ground, "Jack, sweetie, I'm going to need your help once we get Mari back home. It's the topic you hate."

"Don't tell me you-" He started but my sister stop the rest with a look. "Okay but you know I'm going to stop you if I feel your going too far." He added with a smirk.

"W-what are you going to do?" I asked like my mother would, forceful but with care.

"Don't worry." She said with a smile pressed the button to go home. I'd not sure what mum and dad will think when they see my clothing full with blood.

**_~Small time skip~_**

"What happen!" Dad yelled with shock.

"Mari got kidnap, I worked for Kovarian to get her back, she found out I was Mari's sister, I went to were Kovarian told me, Mari was dead when I found her, then I died and she was alive and now we are both alive. Nothing I couldn't handle." Emily said with a smile and sat down.

"You got kidnap! You both died!" Mum yelled but hugged me and kissed me. "What did that stupid woman do to you baby girl? And why didn't you tell us anything River!"

"Mum I'm fine, Emily saved me." I said not wanting to let them know that she could now die.

"Mother I said I could handle it, everything went fine, there is nothing to worry about." Emily said lying easily.

"Why did you die River?" Dad said in a serious tone which I believe she wasn't off the hook, even if she did save my life.

"I was trying to get Mari back so I placed the wrong lipstick on, but don't worry it was just the hallucination lipstick." Emily lied again and I wasn't sure if she could keep it up.

"How long was Adela dead?" Dad asked the same question I had, Emily never told me.

"Just a few hours…right Jack." Emily said looking at Jack, she needed help.

"Y-Yeah about 4 to 5 hours." Jack said clearly uncomfortable with lying to us.

"Okay, thanks for the Information River. Adela I want you carry your Sonic Screwdriver, the one that you always leave it in your room. I told you many times that it's half of your life." Dad said giving me the sonic.

"I don't really like having this around." I said it out loud, the secret I've been holding for a long time now.

"You don't like it, I would have guessed." Emily said trying her best to not sound disappointed.

"What do you mean you don't like it? You used to play with it all the time." Dad said calming his voice so I wouldn't notice this shock.

"Yeah when I was five but I don't like it anymore." I said holding the Sonic Screwdriver with much force, not wanting to feel guilt nor disproval.

"It's okay Honey; you don't need to like it." Mum said with a smile, understanding me since mum never wanted one.

"Well sorry but Jack and I have to leave. We need to find a good friend who will love to see us again." Emily said standing up to hug us good-bye. She is mostly home everyday just to say hello and good-bye.

"Well River take care of yourself okay." Dad said to her with a soft tone which I didn't understand why.

"Of course I will Father." She said before she opened the door and left us with awkward silence.

_**~River P.O.V~**_

"What are you doing here and who the hell is he?" Kovarian yelled with much furry which made me laugh. It's so strange going back in time and repeating the same scene with a different mind.

"What did I tell you? You are one mad woman; the Doctor will hang us both for trying to rewrite time again." Jack said smirking the whole time, know he was going to let me rewrite time.

"Please Sweetie; the only one that he will be hanging is her. Speaking of her," I spoke calmly knowing that she wasn't going to do anything. Having a wicked smile, I turn to face Kovarian. "Aren't you glad I calm for a visit, I ever so worried about you. It has been five whole years!" I lied to her old self with fake happiness.

"I will not repeat myself." Kovarian hissed at us which made me laugh.

"Oh come now, be glad that I still care for you. Even if you made many stupid chooses to change my life!" I hissed back at Kovarian without fear, I have greater power then her.

Kovarian laughed at us, "What do you believe child, come in here and ruin my plans? You should listen to that boy and leave before you rewrite time!" Kovarian yelled violently which made Emily feel fear. Kovarian forgot all about Emily, she had to deal with "un-fitting" people.

"Why do you yell with so much hate? I thought you loved and wanted to care for me!" I spoke with fake sadness but keeping hold of my deadly smirk. This is so fun, "I have been with you_ all of my life_, or for what I have been told." I sharply said trying to get Emily's mind in process.

"Don't yell like a mad woman! You're scaring her! If you really care for her you will stop yelling!" Jack added his voice like strong poison. This caused Kovarian to turn and face Emily's child face but Kovarian didn't feel sorrow or guilt, why would she.

Emily didn't understand what was happening and it felt sorry for her. I couldn't do anything, the same thing that I saw, I must play it out. Seeing myself trying to hold my face without fear is just sad.

I kept on looking at her face and I notice that Jack did the same. It was that same look that I feared to have again, as she/I was dead, no emotion on her face, her eyes like never ending darkness. It made Kovarian shiver a bit; she had never seen her do such a thing. This is what happens when you fool a young girl.

I couldn't take looking at her empty face any long and so I ran to hug her. Jack had no time to stop me from hugging Emily but he didn't come over and pull me off. I calmly spoke in her ear, it was so soft just like I remember but it wasn't because I didn't want others to her. It was because I know that I really couldn't re-write time so all of this wouldn't happen. I could only help it along.

"Don't get me that face Sweetie; just because she told you stupid things, doesn't mean they are true. Being strong doesn't mean _'don't use emotions'_ it means give it your all!" Emily slowly nodded.

"Don't you lay hands on her!" Kovarian yelled with much hate.

"Don't you dare talk to me like this!" I yelled back, I could hug her if I wanted to.

"Or what Girl, you can't do anything to stop me!" Kovarian yelled at my face, testing how far I would go.

"You want Emily to know who I am or what you done? I know she would fight back once she hears the truth, I mean why do you think I'm here for? Oh will I think I lie umm, I really didn't come for you…not now but I came for Emily. I also came back because of that thing you did to _her._" I said like sharp ice, I wanted her to know that I would really kill her.

"You wouldn't dare, you fitly girl!" Kovarian said shocked but still yelling. Only she hadn't notice when the I called Emily by her real name then Melody. This woman is so blind.

"Don't try to win with her; she always gets her way in the end." Jack said happily smirking at me. He didn't care that Kovarian had to say about this and I love him for that.

I couldn't help but giggled, "Oh you know that quiet well don't you Sweetie?" I asked flirting, loving the fact that he didn't care who was around made me jump with lovely feelings. I walked over to him carefully wanting the feelings I had to increases with every step.

"I know that more than anyone else, I feel rather proud saying that." He said back, his eyes slowly turning into lust. I knew the longer I flirted he would fall on he's knees, every man I played with did.

"I would love to flirt more with you but sadly this old bag is here. Plus we need to help this little one." I said sadly but gave him a wink to keep the lust in his eyes. Of course I knew better, I wasn't going to do things when Emily was in the room.

"Gods you two are worse than that stupid family!" Kovarian yelled frustrated with what had happen and for being called 'old bag'.

"Don't talk about them in that form or I would just kill you off here and now!" Jack spoke before I had could threaten her myself.

Kovarian didn't really dare to talk but instead she nervously laughed. "You know what I don't have time for you people I have better things to do and to be, if you're not going to leave then I will." Kovarian said harshly.

"What? Leaving so soon! What do you think that you will get off the hock that easy?" I said mocking her, it want a question but more of a dry statement.

"Like I said before I best be off my way, this girl has to meet someone and she will be late if she doesn't go _now_!" Kovarian has sharply said now with a dark tone.

"All right then I will let you be," I said smirking, Kovarian believed that she had won, what a laugh "However, Melody or River…Sweetie before you go off and discover the truth." I stopped and saw Kovarian shocked, it seemed like she couldn't move. "I will tell you something your name is Emily Pond and I'm—" Just like before Emily never heard my name. Kovarian had pushed the button which led them Father and Mother.

As the only two people now at Demons Run, I madly finished the sentence. "I'm River Song and this is my future-husband Caption Jack Harkness."

Jack walked over to me and kissed her lips softly but full with lust "Don't worry dear, Emily will be all right, after all it seemed like this wasn't rewriting time, was it?" Jack asked knowing me far too well; I was full with lies…just like my Father.

"Of course it was, the Doctor would have really hanged me if I had rewritten time and then what will you do without me?" I asked smirking at him playfully. With one last kiss we both disappeared, I'll see Emily in a matter of minutes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN****: I know, I'm sorry I haven't been uploading the story. High School is being too much for me right know and I been working like crazy on my violin since I have a performance soon. Hope you all like it tho.**


	27. Once More

_**A/N: Remember I'm rewriting the past chapters (not all) with Rivers P.O.V. Also i know i haven't been posting much sorry! **_

_**Daughter of Who? **_

_**Chapter 26 ~Once more ~**_

"Well that was nice." I said walking to the room where my book was placed.

"Why is it that you knew this was going to happen?" Jack said following me.

"Dear it's called the past for a reason." We laughed together like a crazy young couple, even if he isn't as young as I. I looked over my shoulder to see my younger self smiling at us from a distance.

"Do you think its fine that they use your book here?" Jack asked calmly, looking at the book with a worried expression.

"These people aren't going to remember the stories of a man with a blue box." I giggled since there has been so many stories about the Doctor throw out the universe, "I think before I act."

"Are you sure about that since last t-

I cut him off before she could tell me the rest of the story, "Yes I know I lied to you. Only you must understand a woman has to have her secrets."

"I don't really know what kind of woman you are." Jack as he ran is hands threw his brown hair.

"I will take that as a compliment." I said smoothly with a smile, "Emily you don't have to hid, I know you're there." I turned and smiled at the shocked expression before me.

"H-How did you know my name?" she asked shyly and walked over to us.

"Oh no she forgot the shoot most have done more then I remembered." I said calmly and took the book from the stand. "Let's see." Turning the pages to the story of the past. "Here read this and tell me if you remember."

She took the book from my hand and gave me a strange look but I smiled. Reading the same words I did wrote years ago. Reading the words of a young foolish girl whom needed to learn more.

"What did I just read?" she asked, wanting to know more then I could tell her. She would have to learn the same way I did. I must not make it any harder nor easier for her.

"I know it didn't help but still, think about it." I said calmly, she returned the book but she was hungry to know the rest of the stories.

"Alright but why was my name here if this is your book?" She asked softly and with a fake shocked face I answered, "Why is it that I forget some bits and pieces of this day?" I asked softly but the smile never left my face since Jack gave me a look.

"It makes sense that you don't clearly remember time always changes without noticing it." Jack said with a tone which me know he was serious.

"Well then time is going quick since now I have to reveal our names." I sighed deeply as if a big secret was going to be reveled.

I smiled softly full with love; a smile that I learned from mother. Jack wanted say our names as if he saying "I do take River Song to be my wife." "Well," Jack began and in a blink of an eye he took her hand and kissed it.

"My name is Caption Jack Harkness; you look very lovely when you blush." Jack said in a slow soft tone which made my heart beat fast as I remembered this day, god I beat I look like a fool right now.

"You're such a flirt." I giggled, calming my blush which I learned so Jack wouldn't notice easily "That's the way I fell in love with you. Try to forget about him Emily, just for a bit so you can know my name." I stopped to giggle more, "My name is River Song." I said it much pride, it look a lot to get here and finally say this name with knowing that I really was River Song now.

"Well then now that you know our names I need you to stick with the point of the mad man with the blue box." I wanted her to remember.

She repeated the words for me to know she was trying, "Mad men with the blue box…are you talking about that one?" She asked pointing to something.

"I may have forgotten that this was here." I said sadly, I was somehow was forgetting things.

"He isn't in there is he?" Jack asked walking over to it and feeling the smooth wood.

"I don't think he is but you never know." I said with a wink trying to calm myself from the fear of forgetting.

"You and him, always with lies and saying_ spoilers_" Jack hopelessly said, which made me laugh.

"Well what kind of life would it be if we didn't?" I ask still laughing.

"So I'll take it that you two have meet him before?" she asked curiously, which made me smile.

"Yes we do but something happen with time and we haven't seen him." I spoke in a low tone but of course I have seen him hours ago.

"What do you mean? He isn't dead is he!" she yelled softly, her voice downing down. She starts to shake with sorrow.

"Oh no Sweetie, just that many people forgot about him and because of that he can't live. If they don't remember then we will leave too." I bitterly said, Jack moved closer to me.

"What was he like?" she asked curiously.

"Well he was a man who loved people, he would do anything for them and he was someone who people could look up to. A lot of people need his help without knowing it and he needs people to help him too. Like me." I giggled warmly but I knew I was taking it too far.

"He sounds kind of like a very educated doctor." she laughed. "But why would a doctor need a blue box for?"

"He would always say that the box is bigger in the inside." I said wickedly and smiled.

"So the man is a doctor?" she asked a little loud, "and he uses a blue box that's bigger in the inside." She repeated, pointed at the police box and added, "A doctor will need this, a box that isn't big, no more than three people could fit in it." Not understand anything was not surprising.

"Well I'll just go out there and say he wasn't really human. He didn't think like one, in fact it took him a long time to some-what understand human emotions." Jack said quickly but in a flat tone.

"Not human?" she asked calmly and with a quick reaction. "My father isn't Rory is it? B-but mum is still mum, she liked someone dearly."

"Well this is good she's remembering." Jack said smiling at me, "You know what will happen if she does."

"Oh yes I do but you're so mean to do that." I complained happily. "You know it took me a long time to find out it was you."

"Oh don't start with me you also did the same, should I remind you?" he asked flirting, god I love this man.

"Umm guys you're not helping me…" she said restless.

"We did all we could." I said looking at the floor not wanting to look at her. I have a weak spot for myself. "I can't tell you more then what you have learned."

"The man's name is the Doctor, right?" she asked happily.

"Emily just know this, if you do fully remember you'll not remember this 'life' you will not know our names but the entry in your blue book will." I said knowing far well that once coming back to this time I would remember.

"Wait I'm not going to remember you two!" she said softly sadden.

"Don't worry we'll see each other again." Jack spoke sweetly which made me give off a small smile.

"If I don't remember you two then I don't want to remember about Dad or the TARDIS!" She said loudly, acting like a child. I don't want to remember!" She said softly sobbing.

Giving a bittersweet smile, "Don't worry Sweetie it's a good thing, trust me." I said softly not wanting her to feel like this is a bad thing.

"You need to be strong; if you're not then we will never meet." Jack said softly. "I'm sorry I'm so, so sorry." Jack ran to her wanting to hug her made me remember the first time he hugged me.

"N-No, don't go. I don't want to remember, I still don't want to know my sister, no!" Was the last thing we heard…

"River sorry." Jack said hugging me knowing how to comfort me.

"What are you talking about Sweetie? I'm fine." I said with a fake smile.

"Don't give me that smile, I know you." Jack said not letting go and I head to admit it. I didn't want him to leave.

"Thanks Sweetie but we still need to get things done." I said kissing him knowing how much I changed him. "I need you to do me a favor tho."

"And that is?" He asked looking at me suspiciously.

"I need you to see my family, I have to do something and no you may not come." I said looking at him seriously.

"Fine but if anything you better come back or at least call me if something is wrong, understand." Jack said caring for my well being.

"Yes, yes. I understand but it seems like you still don't understand that the universe fears me." I said with a smile.

"Whatever you say dear." He said kissing me goodbye.

"Man." I said as he left and I left the easily room to be outside the Hub.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: So I did a picture for the story BUT it's not coming out. So if you want to see it...i will post it on my deviantart. The username is the same :3_**


	28. Not knowing your lover:Part one

**_Daughter of Who? _**

**_Chapter 27 ~Not knowing your lover~Part one~_**

* * *

><p>"Oh I'm going to have so much fun here!" River yelled happily as she broke the security system but of course she didn't need to. She left like the bigger and boring entrance was better than a boring one. "Well I have 6 minutes before they all get here, I'll just go into his office." She said running to his office and looking around.<p>

"Whoever is in here come out with your hands up!" River heard a voice but it was too early for someone to be here there was still 3 minutes left. She stayed where she was and looked out the office waiting if the man would notice her.

"Where are you! If Jack gets beck he'll know I was sleeping." The man comment looking around the place, gun in hand ready to shot anything.

"Owen! Why is the security system broken! I told you to keep watch!" Jack yelled walking in as Ianto was fixing the alarms that where ringing.

"I was but something got in." Owen replayed walking over to Jack as the other member walked in the Hub.

"Gwen, Toshiko, look and see if anything left the Hub, Owen look if anything is here." Jack said walking to his office still unaware of River.

"What are you going to do huh?" Owen asked with a hit of anger.

"I'm going to sleep since someone wasn't on watch and I haven't slept." Jack said with a grin but when he opened the door it faded. "Who are you and why are you wearing my coat?" Jack asked looking at the woman that he would soon love.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: I know this is short but I want to show you all that I'm not giving this story up and I'm sorry! It shouldn't take me this long!**_


End file.
